


Cansado de ladrar

by Road1985



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Hermanos, M/M, cambiaforma
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:52:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 65,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Road1985/pseuds/Road1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dos muchachos perdidos, que necesitan algo más y dos hermanos, perros y humanos al mismo tiempo, separados intentando encontrarse</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Darren no era más que un cachorro la última vez que vio a su hermano. Misha era mayor que él, de una camada anterior, pero a todos los demás hermanos se los habían llevado. El señor Jones, el propietario de su madre, estaba tan orgulloso de sus cachorros que todo el mundo sabía cuando estaban disponibles, porque lo decía a todo el pueblo, al condado entero y al día siguiente decenas, tal vez cientos de personas se agolpaban en la puerta de su casa para ver si tenían la posibilidad de conseguir uno de sus maravillosos cachorros, todos perros lobo preciosos. Todos tenían la característica sumamente especial de tener los ojos de diferentes color . Darren tenía los ojos verdes, más que cualquier esmeralda, mientras que Misha los tenía casi de un color lila. Había otros con ojos negros, o azules muy claros, casi blancos, no había dos perros en ninguna de las camadas que tuviera los ojos del mismo color y tampoco había perros en todo el condado más bonitos y de pelaje más hermoso que los del señor Jones.

Pero el hombre se encariñó de ellos. Darren nunca supo porque, pero el hombre adoraba a Misha, seguramente porque el animal estaba siempre con él, dándole todo su cariño, ayudándole en las tareas más difíciles o evitando que saliera a atender a los animales en las noches más frías. Misha era su amigo más fiel. En cuanto a Darren, no era más que un cachorrillo, pero seguramente fue cosa de Misha, y mientras todos los demás cachorros de su camada habían sido vendidos o regalados, Misha no quería quedarse solo, ya había visto marcharse a demasiados de sus hermanos, como para perder a otro más. Adoraba a Darren, le había enseñado todo lo que sabía, tanto como perro… como humano.

Misha estaba convencido que el señor Jones no sabía nada de su característica más especial, más allá de tener los ojos de uno color determinado o ser unos perros especialmente bonitos, lo que nadie sabía sobre ellos, ni sobre su madre y su padre, es que eran cambiaformas, seres sobrenaturales que tan solo formaban parte de las leyendas, pero que eran reales.

Tenían la facilidad de transformarse de perros a humanos cuando quisieran y se sentían cómodos de las dos formas. Adoraban correr por el campo como perros, revolcándose por el suelo y olisqueándose, pero al mismo tiempo, conseguían salir de la casa, convertirse en humanos, como Misha había enseñado a su hermano, de la misma forma que su madre le había enseñado a él y comenzaron a aprender todo lo necesario para ser humanos.

Aprendían rápido, no sabían porque, pero así era, y su crecimiento como humanos era veloz, más de lo normal.

“Mamá dice que crecemos rápido, como los perros, pero al llegar a la edad adulta empezamos a cumplir años como seres humanos normales y corrientes.”

Darren idolatraba a su hermano, había visto como tantos de sus hermanos desparecían de su lado, se los llevaban, ya había aprendido a no encariñarse mucho con nadie, menos cuando se trataba de Misha, el amor que habían creado el uno por el otro, iba mucho más allá de ser hermanos o de ser de la misma especie. 

“Nunca dejaré que te alejen de mi lado.” Le dijo Misha una noche, mientras paseaban por los alrededores de la casa del señor Jones. Acercó a su hermanito y le dio un fuerte abrazo. “Creo que el señor Jones se quiere quedar con nosotros dos, a mi me quiere mucho y creo que puedo convencerle para que te deje quedarte.”

Darren lo miró, ojos muy abiertos y expectantes, todo lo que decía su hermano mayor era siempre importante. Sonrió al escuchar aquello, Darren era feliz con su hermano y con su madre y no quería que eso cambiara.

Pero ocurrió, su vida tan tranquila y perfecta cambió el día que dos personas llegaron a la granja. Eran un hombre y una mujer. El hombre, era muy alto, desde su altura, Darren casi pensó que se trataba de un gigante y con ese pelo largo, castaño y despeinado, todavía más. Sonreía mucho y miró a todos los perros que había por allí.

Se acercó a Darren y el joven cachorrillo quería salir corriendo, refugiarse detrás de Misha porque su hermano le había prometido que no permitiría que nadie los separara. Entonces apareció la mujer, era una chica joven, guapa, pero parecía tener problemas con estar en el campo.

“Hay demasiados bichos aquí y huele realmente mal.” Dijo en voz alta, aunque nadie le contestó en realidad.

“Estamos en una granja, ¿no esperarías que oliera a rosas?” Dijo el muchacho alto volviéndose hacia ella. La chica lo fulminó con la mirada y bajó la vista hasta los zapatos de tacón, muy caros que empezaban a mancharse de barro.

"Da igual, menos mal que enseguida estaré fuera de aquí.” Respondió ella con un fuerte resoplido y una expresión de asco ante todo lo que veía. A Darren no le gustaba esa mujer y el solo pensamiento de acabar viviendo con ella, le daba todavía más ganas de echar a correr lo más lejos posible. “Vengo a por un perro, me han dicho que aquí tienen los mejores.”

El señor Jones, que ya empezaba a hacerse mayor salió de la casa, apoyándose en su bastón, le costaba caminar y el médico le había dicho varias veces ya, que tal vez sería una buena idea empezar a usar una silla de ruedas, pero el hombre siempre testarudo y seguro de sí mismo, le dijo que no, que entonces no podría ocuparse de su granja ni de sus animales como debía.

Pero lo cierto era que se estaba haciendo muy mayor y ya no podía ocuparse como antes de sus perros. Además, la madre de sus adorados lobos, como él los llamaba, había muerto dos meses antes, lo que significaba el final de una época y los únicos perros que le quedaban para poder vender, eran dos hermanos de la misma camada de Darren, con los que el cachorro apenas pasaba tiempo, el propio Darren y Misha.

Las finanzas de la granja no iban bien, era un lugar caro y ya había despedido a casi todos sus trabajadores. Ahora tan solo le quedaban como gran ingreso la venta de los perros, pero tenía muy pocos. El dinero estaba a punto de acabarse.

“Me gusta este perro.” Dijo la chica señalando a Misha.

Darren se puso a cuatro patas, levantó la cabeza y a punto estuvo de lanzarse al cuello de la chica. Miró a su hermano, que le devolvió la mirada, pero le pidió que se estuviera quieto, que no cometiera ninguna tontería, después de todo era un cachorro y podía resultar impulsivo. 

“Lo siento pero este perro no se vende, es mío.” Contestó el señor Jones y Darren sintió que se relajaba.

“Mire, he oído que su granja no funciona bien y yo tengo mucho dinero, puedo pagarle lo que quiera por el perro. Se trata de hacerle un regalo de cumpleaños muy especial a mi novio y estoy segura que un perro así le encantaría.”

Darren sentía en su interior que aquella conversación no iba a terminar nada bien, pero cuando el muchacho alto habló se dio cuenta que podía ser mucho peor todavía.

“Disculpe, pero me gustaría llevarme a este pequeñajo de aquí.” Darren se dio la vuelta y se dio cuenta que lo estaba señalando a él.

“¿Pequeñajo?” Dijo sonriente el señor Jones. “¿Tienes idea de cómo pueden llegar a crecer estos perros?”

El muchacho también sonrió y se señaló a sí mismo. Desde luego nadie se imaginaba a ese muchacho con un caniche o algún otro tipo de perro así pequeño.

“Disculpe.” La chica levantó el dedo, y la voz hasta hacerla un gritito. “Estoy aquí para llevarme el perro perfecto para mi novio, así que quiero que me diga cuanto quiere por ese de ahí.” La chica sacó un talonario y lo abrió sin miramientos, apuntando con un bolígrafo a la espera de que el señor Jones dijera algo.

El hombre miró a Misha y este le devolvió la mirada, suplicante, rogándole para que no lo hiciera, dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para ayudarle, siempre y cuando no lo separara de su hermano. Pero algo en la mirada del hombre mayor hizo que Misha se diera cuenta que no había nada que hacer. El hombre había tomado su decisión. Se sentó en los escalones de la casa y le hizo un gesto al animal para que se acercara. Le acarició la cabeza y tomó su rostro entre las dos manos para que lo mirara, creyendo que podía comprenderle, sin saber, que realmente podía hacerlo.

“Me estoy haciendo mayor ¿sabes? Has estado conmigo todo este tiempo y eres uno de los animales a los que más quiero, a ti y a tu hermanito, no creas que no me he dado cuenta como lo cuidas. Pero yo ya no puedo encargarme de vosotros como antes, ya no puedo daros todo lo que necesitáis y dentro de poco me veré obligado a vender la granja. Además, mira a ese chico,” Misha obedeció y miró al muchacho alto que no hacía más que sonreír a Darren, agachado, tratando de llamar su atención y de alguna forma, intentaba ganarse la confianza de su hermano. “se ver dentro de las personas y estoy completamente seguro que será bueno con tu hermano.”

“¿Eso quiere decir que me vende al perro?”

El muchacho alto y castaño cerró los ojos negando con la cabeza, sorprendido por la falta de tacto de la chica. Lo sentía por su pobre novio, o era un calzonazos que hacía todo lo que ella le pedía o simplemente vivía en su mundo y no sabía qué tipo de novia tenía realmente.

El hombre mayor miró a la chica y dijo lanzando un fuerte suspiro. “Si, es suyo, de su novio, pero quiero que me prometa que lo cuidará bien, este perro es muy especial y le aseguro que comprende a los humanos sin problemas.”

“Ah, por eso no se preocupe, Jensen es el tío más cariñoso del mundo con los animales, creo que se lleva mejor con ellos que conmigo. Pero bueno, estoy segura que le va a encantar este perro.” La chica se apartó el pelo de la cara y sonrió. “Creo que con esto, Jensen se olvidará de sus paranoias de que le pongo los cuernos. Además, tener sexo de vez en cuando con un tío, no es poner los cuernos, no tengo una relación con nadie más.”

El muchacho castaño no se lo podía creer, esa mujer era la peor novia del mundo. Si pudiera, se presentaría en casa de ese tal Jensen y le mostraría con quien estaba saliendo realmente. No es que él mismo tuviera mucha experiencia en el amor, tan solo había tenido tres novios fijos, uno en el instituto, le dejó a los cinco meses porque dijo que se aburría, otro en el conservatorio, la música era más importante que su novio y el tercero… era mejor no hablar de él; pero si Jared Padalecki tenía una cosa clara, era que cualquier tipo de infidelidad, por pequeña que fuera, era imperdonable.

El señor Jones se acercó a Darren. El cachorro no se lo podía creer, aquella mujer acababa de destrozarle la vida y ella simplemente sonreía feliz, orgullosa de lo que acababa de hacer. Podría matarla allí mismo, todavía era un cachorro, todavía era pequeño, pero si le saltaba al cuello, podría matarla y quitarse un problema. Pero también era cierto que Misha no querría que se metiera en problemas, así que no hizo nada. Se encogió poco a poco conforme tanto el señor Jones, como el muchacho de pelo largo se acercaban a él y comenzó a lloriquear para desesperación de su hermano.

Misha se volvió al escucharlo, aquella mujer delante de él no le dejaba verlo y podría haberle mordido la mano con tal de tener una visión de su hermanito. Acababa de partirle el corazón al romper la promesa que le había hecho. Los iban a separar, los llevarían lejos el uno del otro y seguramente, jamás volverían a verse y encima ahora esa mujer no le dejaba ver a su hermano.  
Sin darse cuenta le soltó un gruñido.

“Eh, a ver si te comportas, que a la mínima que te pongas violento haré que Jensen te lleve a la perrera.” Le dijo señalándole con un dedo acusador. “Yo tampoco quiero llevarte conmigo si es eso lo que estás pensando, pero Jensen no hace más que hablar de tener un perro y así que eres para que deje de preguntarme si le soy infiel, que mira que se pone pesado. Y una cosa más, nada de hacer tus necesidades en el parqué, ya las harás cuando Jensen te saque a la calle, Londres tiene muchos parques para que dejes tus regalos.”

Jared se estaba poniendo nervioso de tanto escucharla y tan solo quería salir de allí cuanto antes con aquella bolita de pelo que parecía más asustado a cada momento que pasaba. Le alargó la mano para que el animalito, todavía pequeño, pero seguramente enorme en unos pocos meses; la olisqueara y se sintiera un poco más tranquilo.

Darren lo miró, no quería hacerlo, no quería acostumbrarse a ese olor, pero ya sabía que no le quedaba más remedio. Si el señor Jones se había deshecho de Misha que era su favorito, él era el siguiente.

Se agachó y se movió lentamente, dando algún paso atrás, porque todavía no estaba del todo seguro si debía, pero finalmente llegó hasta Jared, olisqueó su mano y antes de darse cuenta le estaba lamiendo. Ese chico le gustaba, no sabía porque, no lo conocía de nada, pero de alguna forma que no comprendía, le gustaba.

“Vaya parece que el pequeño ha decidido con quiere marcharse.” Dijo el señor Jones acariciando el lobo del animalito  
No lo había hecho, pero ya que no le quedaba otro remedio, al ver como esa mujer le ponía una horrible correa al cuello a su hermano, decidió fiarse de su instinto e intentar hacerse amigo del chico que no había dejado de sonreírle en ningún momento.

“Hola amiguito. Me alegra saber que te gusto. Te prometo que voy a cuidar muy bien de ti. Tengo una casa en Galway con un jardín enorme y vivo cerca de una pradera en la que vas a poder correr todo lo que quieras.”

Darren apoyó la cabeza, con una mezcla de resignación e intento de parecer feliz con su nuevo amo, sobre su pierna y lo miró. El muchacho era agradable, le hablaba con cariño y le gustaba como le acariciaba el lomo. No era la situación perfecta, nada lo sería lejos de su hermano, pero era lo mejor que podría encontrar seguramente.

Se volvió un momento más y casi se le saió el corazón del pecho al ver que aquella mujer ya se estaba llevando a su hermano, que Misha tiraba de la correa y que cuando Darren se lo quedó mirando, le ladró cariñosamente, diciéndole lo mucho que le quería. La mujer tuvo que tirar de él para llevárselo y Darren comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, al ver que estaba perdiendo a su hermano para siempre.

“Lo sé pequeño, sé que es una mierda y de haber podido os habría comprado a los dos.” Le dijo Jared, acariciando la cabecita y abrazando al animalito que temblaba entre sus brazos. “Pero mi sueldo de músico no me da para tanto. ¿Podrías perdonarme?” Le dijo cogiendo a Darren y haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos, con sus dos intensos ojos verdes. “Quiero que seamos amigos y por eso necesito que me perdones.”

Pero no era su culpa, Darren lo sabía, no era culpa del muchacho que las cosas le fueran mal al señor Jones y tuviera que venderlos. No era su culpa que una mujer horrible se llevara a su hermano, después de pagar mucho dinero por él. El chico de pelo castaño era un buen tipo, Darren lo sentía, iba a cuidar de él y quererle, eso también podía sentirlo. Así que, al ver la pena en los ojos del chico, Darren le dio unos cuantos lametazos en la cara, se lo merecía por tratarle bien.

Jared se echó a reír al notar la lengua húmeda en su rostro. Al menos había conseguido que el animalito estuviera más tranquilo, aunque le costara olvidar la tristeza.

“Por cierto, me llamo Jared y voy a tener que buscarte un buen nombre.”


	2. Chapter 2

Nueve meses después de que Sadie entrara en su vida, Jensen se miró al espejo. Era una fría mañana de junio, casi todas las mañanas eran frías en Londres. Apenas había salido el sol, aunque con lo nublado que estaba, no era probable que lo hiciera en todo el día.

“¿Y tu quien eres?” Se dijo a sí mismo, sin apenas reconocer a la persona que lo miraba desde el otro lado.

Su vida había cambiado tan radicalmente en los últimos meses, que había perdido la noción del tiempo. Ahora tenía un apartamento enorme en el que vivía sólo con su Sadie, su fiel perro lobo. Tenía un trabajo que no le gustaba lo más mínimo porque su carrera como escritor había terminado antes incluso de comenzar, cuando todas las editoriales a las que mandó su manuscrito, lo rechazaron y para colmo no tenía vida, desde que su novia, su prometida más bien, se acostó con otro tío y los pilló en la cama. 

“Jen, no es lo que parece.” Le dijo ella antes de que la echara de su apartamento. 

¿Cómo podía haberlo hecho en su propia cama? ¿La cama donde el propio Jensen se le había declarado? Un día más tarde, cambió la cama, la tiró a la basura y compró otra nueva.

Todo en su vida era exactamente igual, pero completamente diferente al mismo tiempo, una vida de mierda, llevaba semanas diciéndolo, que su vida era una mierda. 

Sonrió al ver el deprimente reflejo que le devolvía el espejo. “No me mires así, ¿vale? No es mi culpa que las cosas hayan salido tan mal. Ninguno de los dos lo pensamos cuando teníamos quince años y comenzamos a escribir.”

Decidió dejarlo, solo iba a conseguir que el reflejo dijera justo lo que quería escuchar y no la verdad. Se dio una ducha, esperando que eso le despejara lo suficiente para poder salir de casa e ir al trabajo más estresante que había tenido en toda su vida. Nadie le había dicho que ser editor fuera tan agobiante, pero era lo más cerca que iba a estar nunca de ser un verdadero escritor, al menos ayudaría a otros a llegar a serlo.

Desayunó lo mismo de siempre, un café bien cargado, una de las cosas que había recuperado después de haber terminado su relación con su ex, ella odiaba tanto el olor del café que había dejado de tomarlo. Ella decía que le producía nauseas tenerlo cerca. Ahora que lo había recuperado, el sabor era mucho más intenso. Sonrió, alguna cosa tenía que tener volver a estar sólo, marginado de todos sus amigos, los pocos que tenía porque todos estaban felizmente emparejados y le ponían de los nervios viéndolos a todos tan acaramelados, por no hablar de los que tenían niños.

Jensen quería niños y había querido tenerlos con su novia, pero ella parecía mucho más interesada en tirarse a su novio.  
Antes de marcharse, dejó comida suficiente para Sadie, su perro había crecido mucho en los últimos meses y no era el primer día que el animal se había quedado sin comida cuando Jensen había regresado a casa por la noche. 

Sadie se acercó, Jensen a veces pensaba que su perro era el único ser vivo que le comprendía de verdad, cuando le hablaba, el animal le miraba con sus ojos azules, tan fijamente que parecía que comprendía cada palabra. Si supiera que así era, que el animal se sentía terriblemente por no poder ayudarle, por no poder convertirse en ser humano y decirle que era el mejor amigo que había tenido nunca y que comprendía perfectamente su soledad porque él había sido apartado de su hermano. 

Misha lo veía marcharse todos los días, tan cabizbajo con tan pocas ganas de ir a un trabajo que en realidad no le gustaba nada. El metamorfo ni siquiera comprendía porque su dueño seguía trabajando allí ahora que no tenía que ganar una gran cantidad de dinero para la caprichosa de su novia.

Un día más lo vio salir por la puerta tan apagado que se sintió terriblemente mal por él, volvió a su figura humana, no podía hacer nada por su dueño, mientras el propio Jensen no quisiera cambiar, ni siquiera había podido evitar que le pusiera a él un nombre de chica. Si al menos hubiera sido idea de su novia, pero no Sadie, había sido cosa suya, aunque Misha nunca había sabido el motivo.

Cogió el móvil, el que siempre escondía para que Jensen no viera otro teléfono en casa que no era el suyo y llamó como todos los días al hospital general.

“Misha, buenos días.” Dijo la adorable enfermera Lucy. “Jeff está en el quirófano ahora mismo, tiene para un par de horas pero luego estará completamente libre. Será todo tuyo, por si quieres venir y llevártelo a comer.”

“Muchas gracias guapísima.” 

“Misha, ¿Sabe Jeff el encanto de novio que tiene?”

“Eso creo, sino no me tendría a su lado.” Escuchó reír a la chica al otro lado y se despidió de ella, pidiéndole que le dijera a Jeffrey que estaría allí en dos horas. “Dile que no se le ocurra coger otra operación, que se que es muy capaz.”

Misha comenzó a arreglarse, empezó por una buena ducha, pasar unas cuantas horas como perro, le dejaba un olor horrible encima y no era la primera vez que Jeffrey se había quejado, lo último que quería era levantar sospechas y que su novio acabara pensando que tenía una doble vida o algo así. Solo por si las moscas le había contado que trabajaba en una tienda de animales a las afueras de la ciudad, así el olor a animal era normal.

Pero ese día quería estar especialmente guapo, era su sexto aniversario, seis meses juntos, con el cirujano más guapo de la ciudad, seis meses ocultándole su verdadera naturaleza, seis meses dejando la cama de su novio a las seis de la mañana para volver con Jensen. No podía sentirse más agradecido de las píldoras contra el insomnio que tomaba Jensen y que lo dejaban KO antes de las nueve de la noche todos los días. 

No es que Misha se alegrara de la enfermedad de su amo, producida por una vida horrible y que no quería, pero no iba a negar que era muy cómodo poder marcharse todos los días, sin que Jensen se diera cuenta y volver al día siguiente convertido otra vez en perro para acostarse a su lado en la cama y convertirse en la perfecta mascota. 

Se miró al espejo, nadie diría que una parte de él era un enorme perro lobo al que le gustaba correr detrás de palos y roer huesos. Sonrió, le gustaba la idea de tener una doble vida, la de un humano completamente normal por las noches y la de un perro completamente y sano y normal por el día. 

********************

Después de tres horas delante del ordenador y tras demasiadas llamadas de teléfono, Jensen enterró el rostro entre las manos. No, definitivamente esa no era la vida que él quería, no era la que había soñado siendo niño o adolescente.

“¿Va todo bien Ackles?”

Jensen levantó la cabeza, justo lo que le faltaba en un día horrible que Ian se riera de él por haber conseguido a unos cuantos nuevos autores más que él en las últimas semanas.

“Ian por favor, preferiría que te ahorraras…”

“¿No me digas que te sientes mal por ser peor editor que yo?”

“OH, por favor, Ian, no seas crío. Me da igual que le pongas ojitos a todo el mundo y consigas lo que quieres. Pero te recuerdo que tus autores dejan bastante que desear a la hora de hablar de su talento.”

“Di lo que quieras, Ackles, pero esos autores, como tú dices, me están haciendo de oro y a la editorial también, lo cual hace que los jefes estén encantados conmigo y mi trabajo.” 

Jensen no contestó, le había costado mucho, pero había conseguido aprender a no ponerse a altura de su compañero. Lo vio marcharse, riéndose mientras flirteaba con una de las nuevas secretarias de la oficina. Como odiaba a ese hombre, no solo porque representara al tipo de persona que Jensen nunca querría ser, sino porque le recordaba demasiado al tipo de tío que se había llevado a su novia.

“No le hagas caso.” El mejor amigo de Jensen, Steve, se sentó en su mesa y le ofreció un vaso de café. “Ya sabes cómo es Ian, le gusta demostrar que es el macho alfa de la oficina. Pero no lo es…” Se dio la vuelta, miró a la mesa que estaba junto a la suya y sonrió al hombre allí sentado.

“Steve, estamos hablando de mi no de tu maravilloso novio y casualmente uno de mis mejores amigos Christian Kane.”

“Lo siento, pero desde que Chris me pidió salir aquella noche. Yo penaba que era un tío de esos de cervezas, partidos de fútbol todos los fines de semana y películas de Vin Diesel. Pero no, resulta que…”

“Le gusta leer poesía, escribe canciones y canta preciosas baladas country. ¿Me he dejado algo?”

“Vale, lo siento otra vez.” Dijo Steve sonriente. “No debería hablarte de mi relación, sino preguntarte como estas. Lo siento a veces soy un insensible. ¿Cómo estás?”

“¿Te vale como respuesta si te digo que mis últimas citas en los últimos dos meses han sido con mi perro para ir al parque?”

“Jen, deberías hacerme caso de una vez, tómate unas vacaciones, vete a algún sitio, conoce gente, lígate a alguna chica guapa y se feliz unos días. Ya verás como las cosas se ven mucho mejor cuando vuelvas. ¿Cuánto hace que no te tomas unas vacaciones?”

Jensen se paró un momento a pensar. Llevaba trabajando en la editorial cuatro años y había estado casi cinco años con Danneel, hasta que dos meses antes ella le había sido infiel. En todo ese tiempo se habían ido de vacaciones dos veces, una para ver a los padres de ella en Manchester y otra de casualidad, cuando se habían marchado a Paris.

“Tal vez tengas razón, Steve.”

“Siempre tengo razón, lo que pasa es que normalmente no me escucháis.”

********************

Los continuos lametazos en la cara despertaron a Jared. Abrió un ojo, ya que el otro no podía porque tenía el morro de su perro sobre él.

“Vale, Hurley… pero que sepas que con un ladrido me hubiera bastado para saber que querías salir.” 

Hurley se estaba haciendo grande y Jared se alegraba de tener una casa grande con jardín espacioso para que el animal pudiera correr y jugar libremente. Jared se incorporó en la cama y miró por la ventana. No recordaba cuando se había quedado dormido y al mirar a su alrededor, vio todas las partituras y hojas con letras de canciones con las que estaba trabajando la noche anterior.

“¿Nos vamos a dar un paseo?” Hurley comenzó a moverse de un lado para otro del dormitorio, hasta que por fin encontró su correa y se la acercó a Jared. “¿De verdad crees que la necesitas?” Acarició el abundante pelaje de su compañero. “Eres el ser más bueno y tranquilo que he visto nunca y además nos vamos a la pradera y a la playa a correr, no vamos a necesitar la correa, ¿verdad que no?”

Darren miró a Jared desde lejos. Su dueño salía del agua helada del mar, helada como siempre, allí en el Atlántico. El muchacho no comprendía cómo era capaz de soportar esa agua gélida; pero Jared hacía tantas cosas que el chico no entendía. Sin embargo no se podía quejar, por mucho que echaba de menos a Misha y a veces tenía ganas de salir corriendo buscándole el rastro, Jared era un tío que le cuidaba estupendamente y le daba todos los caprichos que podía.

A veces se comportaba como un igual a él, se lo pasaba bien revolcándose por el suelo, le gustaba en correrle, siempre atrapaba a Jared y cuando se trataba de juguetes y chucherías, Jared tenía tantos o más que él. Pero en pocas palabras Darren era feliz con Jared.

“Vamos, Hurley ven aquí ¿no me digas que no te gustaría darte un baño?”

Darren lo miró girando la cabeza. A veces se había preguntado si su amo entendería que se convirtiera en un humano. Quería poder hablar con él y decirle que su nombre era Darren y que quería encontrar a su hermano, quería decirle que los restos de comida no le gustaban especialmente y que le parecía bastante degradante tener que roer huesos; aunque los huesos de juguete que le ayudaban a mantener los dientes sanos y limpios estaban bien.

Jared corrió hacia él y como si de otro perro se tratara, agitó la cabeza para quitarse el agua del pelo. Se arrodilló frente a Hurley y le acarició detrás de las orejas. El animal cerró los ojos, esa era otra de las cosas que de verdad le gustaban de Jared, sabía cómo tratar a un animal.

“Esta noche tengo un concierto fuera de la ciudad y voy a tener que dejarte solo.” Hurley le miró a los ojos, Jared se preguntaba si su perro podía entender lo que decía, pero en seguida se daba cuenta que eso era algo totalmente imposible. “Te dejaré toda la comida que necesites y no trasnoches mucho… bueno si mejor acuéstate tarde y así mañana no me levantarás tan temprano como hoy. ¿Quieres darte un baño o no?” 

Hurley torció otra vez la cabeza.

Después del baño, en el que Darren no le había acompañado porque no estaba dispuesto a coger un serio resfriado, se marcharon para casa. Jared iba tarareando una de sus nuevas canciones, a Darren le sorprendía la facilidad que tenía su amo para inventar nuevas melodías. No comprendía cómo era posible que no le contrataran en más sitios para tocar su música. Pero también estaba seguro que tarde o temprano lo conseguiría, ser un músico de renombre, su música, con toques de la Irlanda más tradicional, mezclados con el pop actual, era diferente y buena, muy buena. El día de Jared estaba por llegar.

“Eh, Jared.”

Humano y perro se detuvieron y se dieron la vuelta. “James, buenos días.” 

El muchacho se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el brazo. Darren no se lo podía creer, era tan obvio. James McAvoy, uno de los hombres guapos de la ciudad estaba como loco por Jared y su amo parecía no darse ni cuenta. Ya se había dado cuenta hacía mucho tiempo que Jared era un chico feliz que no se daba cuenta de la mitad de las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor. Pero aquello parecía estar escrito delante de él en letras de Neon y aún así no se daba cuenta.

“¿Un baño por la mañana, eh?” Dijo James manteniendo la mirada fija en los ojos de Jared.

“Si, me gusta despertarme con el agua fresca del océano.”

“Te sienta bien.”

Los dos muchachos se miraron un momento, era tan obvio lo que James estaba pensando y Jared ni siquiera se dio cuenta del repaso visual que le hizo de arriba abajo. Era otra de los motivos por los que Darren quería hablar. “James está deseando pedirte una cita, pero es demasiado tímido para hacerlo.” Le diría si pudiera hablar.

“Esta noche tengo un concierto, no es gran cosa pero podré pagar el alquiler el mes que viene, ¿té gustaría venir?” Hasta Darren se sorprendió de escuchar eso. Una cosa es que Jared fuera despistado, otra cosa es que no se hubiera dado cuenta que James llevaba mucho tiempo detrás de él y esperando una oportunidad para pedirle una cita. A Jared también le gustaba y hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una cita.

James abrió los ojos de par en par y por un minuto no supo que contestar, sin embargo su sonrisa se amplió en seguida.

“Claro, dime donde y allí estaré.”


	3. Chapter 3

Jensen se pasó los dos días siguientes mirando posibles lugares donde pasar unos días de vacaciones. Quería un lugar tranquilo, donde no tuviera que pensar en nadar relacionado con el trabajo, donde no hubiera aglomeraciones como en Londres y donde pudiera llevar a Sadie para que corriera libremente, también su perro necesitaba aire libre.

Después de mirar mucho en internet y darle muchas vueltas, decidió que un sitio perfecto sería Galway. No estaba lejos, aunque estuviera en la costa Oeste Irlandesa. Era un sitio tranquilo, turístico, pero sin demasiada gente y por las fotos que había visto tenía unas grandes praderas junto al mar por donde Sadie podía correr tranquilamente.

Lo decidió en seguida y ya que su propio jefe le recomendó tomarse unos días para dejar a un lado la ruptura con su novia, lo poco que le gustaba el trabajo y lo mucho que le recordaba que no estaba haciendo lo que realmente quería. Era el momento de hacer borrón y cuenta nueva por fin, dejar que el océano se llevara todos los malos pensamientos y comenzar una vida nueva, dentro de lo posible. 

Reservó el vuelo para el viernes, no quería perder más el tiempo. Se alquiló una casa, los hoteles no le gustaban, siempre le habían parecido demasiado fríos y en la mayoría de ellos no aceptaban animales y no estaba dispuesto a dejar a su mejor y único amigo por el momento solo en una de esas residencias para animales.

Después de volver del paseo de la tarde, Jensen le dio el baño a su compañero, sabía que le encantaba, pero sobretodo, lo que más le encantaba a su perro era ponerlo a él perdido de agua, hacer que terminara casi más mojado que él y luego darle lametazos en la cara, sintiéndose todo orgulloso de lo que había hecho.

Una vez que los dos estuvieron secos, Jensen decidió contarle las buenas noticias a Sadie.

“Nos vamos de vacaciones.” Le dijo cogiendo su rostro entre las dos manos para que el animal le hiciera caso. Sadie ladeó la cabeza como si se estuviera planteando la idea. “Hace mucho que llevo pensando en ello y creo que ya va siendo hora de que los dos tomemos unas merecidas vacaciones.” Sadie bufó moviendo la cabeza hacia abajo en lo que parecía un gesto afirmativo. “¿Conoces Galway? ¿Has oído alguna vez hablar de ese sitio? Está muy cerca de donde tu naciste, estoy seguro que te gustará.”  
Sadie levantó la cabeza y las orejas al escuchar eso. 

Misha había nacido en Irlanda, no tenía muy claro donde, pero no era la primera vez que escuchaba el nombre de ese sitio, Galway. Siempre se había preguntado si Darren había salido del país o seguía estando en Irlanda. Tal vez si iba allí podía encontrarlo o al menos podía volver a ver al señor Jones y averiguar quién se había llevado a su hermano y a donde. Siempre había pensado que jamás volvería a ver a Darren y que no estaría ni remotamente cerca de su hermano, pero por primera vez desde que vivía con Jensen, se dio cuenta que tal vez tenía una oportunidad, aunque fuera muy pequeña de recuperarlo.

Sadie ladró con fuerza y comenzó a moverse nervioso por la habitación. Jensen jamás lo había visto tan contento y por un momento creyó que había comprendido sus palabras y que estaba tan ilusionado como él por salir de Londres y marcharse de vacaciones.

“Es un perro,” Dijo en voz alta, para sí mismo. “No va a entenderte.” Sonrió al pensar lo estúpido que había sido por pesar algo así, pero el animal estaba tan contento, que por un momento mantuvo la duda.

********************

Como siempre, Jensen cayó fulminado por las pastillas contra el insomnio a las ocho de la tarde. Misha recuperó su forma humana y salió del apartamento con el móvil ya preparado.

“¿Dónde estás?” 

“Ahora mismo salgo del hospital, ya pensaba que no me llamarías.”

Misha sonrió como un tonto mientras caminaba, casi corriendo de camino al bar de encuentro de todos los días.

“¿Cómo no te iba a llamar? Ya sabes que te echo de menos cuando estás en el hospital y no puedo llamarte porque estás salvando todas esas vidas.”

“Bueno ya será para menos.” Dijo Jeffrey riéndose, aunque en el fondo le encantaban los piropos de su novio. “Además, puedes llamarme al hospital cuando quieras y si no te contesto en ese momento, sacaré tiempo para ti de donde sea.”

“Mira que te puedes llegar a poner ñoño a veces. Y luego resulta que tus amigos dicen que eres un tipo duro. Como se nota que no conocen al verdadero Jeff Morgan, como yo.”

Misha apagó el teléfono, aun cuando estaba escuchando la respuesta de su novio, en cuanto lo vio a través de los cristales del bar. Estaba apoyado en la barra, un vaso de cerveza en la mano e investigando que le había pasado al teléfono que se había muerto. Lo dejó sobre la mesa justo cuando unas manos rodearon su cintura y una boca se posaba sobre su cuello para darle un beso.

“Hola, extraño.”

Jeff se volvió ligeramente y se encontró con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro de su novio y aquellos ojos azules que lo habían cautivado desde el primer día. Sonrió de vuelta y se acercó para apoderarse de sus labios.

“¿Quieres tomar algo?”

“Si, porque tengo algo que proponerte.” Dijo Misha con la mejor de sus sonrisas, mientras cogía la cerveza que le dejaba delante el camarero. “Unas vacaciones, bueno más o menos.” Jeff se lo quedó mirando sin saber de lo que estaba hablando. “Recuerdas que tengo un hermano ¿verdad?”

“Si claro y vives con él.”

Misha asintió. “Y él sigue sin saber lo nuestro.”

“Cosa que no entiendo porque.”

Misha miró la cerveza. Hasta ese momento la excusa para vivir con Jensen y no poder llevarle a casa por las noches, había funcionado bastante bien, pero eran dos hombres adultos y Jeffrey quería dar el siguiente paso en la relación.

Lo malo era que él también lo deseaba, pero para eso tendría primero que decirle a su novio, que era un maldito perro que necesitaba ser un perro en algún momento del día. ¿Cómo decirle todo eso sin que Jeffrey saliera corriendo?

“Bueno el caso es que él y yo nos vamos a ir Galway de vacaciones, los dos necesitamos desconectar un poco y…”   
Jeffrey rodeó la cintura de su novio y lo atrajo hacia él. “Deberías hablar con él y decirle que estamos juntos. Ya sabes que no me importa esperar el tiempo que haga falta, pero cada día tengo más ganas de presentarme en tu casa y decirle a tu hermano que te vienes a vivir conmigo.”

Misha se puso colorado, desde el mismo momento en que conoció a Jeff sabía que era el hombre con el que quería pasar el resto de su vida. Ahora vivir con él, sería lo mejor que podía pasarle, pero todavía tenía que encontrar la forma de decirle a Jeffrey, mirándole a la cara, “Hola cariño, soy un perro.”

“Lo sé te aseguro que…” respiró con fuerza, sentía que traicionaba a Jeffrey cada vez que le contaba la mentira sobre su hermano Jensen y eso le hacía sentir como una mierda.

Jeffrey le besó en la frente y esperó a que Misha levantara la cabeza. El médico sonrió. “No hace falta que le hagas daño por mi culpa. No me importa que mantengamos esto en secreto, resulta excitante después de todo.” Misha le devolvió la sonrisa. “¿Cuál es tu plan para las vacaciones?”

“Que nos sigas, en secreto, eso sí.”

“¿Cómo si fuera tu amante?” Dijo Jeffrey con una tremenda carcajada al ver como su novio se ponía colorado.

“Si algo así. Prometo contarle a Jensen lo nuestro y tal vez, tenga que contarte a ti algunas cosas que todavía no sabes de mí… pero lo haré, cuando acabemos las vacaciones, Jensen está muy emocionado con esto y yo también la verdad. Cuando volvamos, seré completamente sincero con él y contigo.”

Jeffrey no estaba muy seguro si le gustaba como sonaba eso, parecía que Misha realmente llevaba tiempo ocultándole algo y eso que creía conocer perfectamente a su novio. Sin embargo, decidió esperar, no preguntar y dejar que fuera el propio muchacho el que le contara lo que fuera, cuando estuviera preparado.

“¿Y cuál es el plan para que tu hermano no nos vea juntos?” 

********************

Jared estaba nervioso, pero al final el concierto fue genial. La sala se llenó gracias a la publicidad que se había hecho por la ciudad y a que poco a poco, el grupo empezaba a ser conocido; Katie era la cantante, era joven pero tenía mucho futuro en la música. Chris era genial con todos los instrumentos de cuerda, parecía que había nacido para eso, mientras que su novio Steve, era el mejor con la percusión; ambos se compenetraban a la perfección; Jason era el más tímido y cayado de todos ellos, aunque llevaba casi tres años en el grupo, apenas sabían nada de él, pero cuando se trataba de tocar instrumentos de viento, era un maestro en la flauta irlandesa, como nadie que hubieran visto nunca.

Jared esperaba el momento en que podría dedicarse por sí mismo a la música, componer y grabar sus propias canciones y conseguir tener un nombre más allá de las fronteras de su ciudad.

Pero por el momento no se podía quejar y no tenía prisa, con el paso del tiempo había comprendido que era mejor hacer las cosas poco a poco, pero con seguridad. Se estaba dedicando a lo que le gustaba y con el tiempo, tal vez conseguiría dar el gran salto, ahora tenía que centrarse en los tres próximos conciertos que daban en los condados cercanos y en el disco que quería preparar sobre música tradicional irlandesa, su gran sueño que cada vez parecía más cerca.

Durante el concierto y debido a que la sala era lo bastante pequeña, Jared pudo ver a todo el mundo que estaba allí. Vio en la segunda fila a James, tal y como le había prometido. El chico parecía entusiasmado, aunque Jared no estaba seguro si era por su música o por él mismo. Daba igual, James le gustaba, era guapo, muy guapo en realidad, aunque lo conocía poco, tenían unos gustos bastante similares y Jared estaba dispuesto a conocerlo un poco mejor.

Miró entre toda la gente que había ido a verles actuar, le gustaba ver siempre personas mayores, más jóvenes, de todo tipo; pero ese día vio alguien más. Normalmente solía ver a la misma gente, después de todo Galway era un sitio relativamente pequeño y era normal acabar conociendo las caras de todo el mundo.

Sin embargo, había una cara nueva, una cara realmente atrayente, unos ojos verdes casi hipnotizantes, una sonrisa llena de misterio y todo un rostro absolutamente perfecto, al que apenas pudo dejar de mirar, hasta que una voz a su lado le llamó. Al darse la vuelta, James le estaba hablando, aunque no había escuchado ni una palabra hasta ese momento.

“¿Dónde estabas? Parecía te habías ido a la luna.” Dijo el otro muchacho, todo sonriente.

“Lo siento, creía haber visto a alguien que…” Al volver a mirar, aquel extraño ya se había ido, igual que la mitad de la gente de la sala. “No es importante. ¿Qué me decías?”

“Decía que ha sido un concierto increíble, ¿Son tuyas todas las canciones?”

“La mayoría. ¿De verdad te ha parecido bueno?”

“¿Bueno dices?” James apretó el brazo de Jared, ambos sabían que no se trataba de un gesto casual. Se quedaron mirando un segundo, los dos sonrieron y James siguió echándole flores al muchacho. “Ha sido increíble, con los pocos medios con los que cuentas, has creado una atmósfera increíble, era como si realmente nos hubiéramos trasladado a la época de los druidas. Me gustaría saber que eres capaz de hacer con un grupo más grande.”

Jared se echó a reír, nunca había sido muy bueno con los piropos, sobretodo porque nunca había sido capaz de creerse que fuera realmente bien. Se puso colorado, pero trató de ocultarlo mientras iba recogiendo las cosas.

“Estaba pensando,” Continuó diciendo James, que también tuvo que buscar fuerzas para decirlo. “Que si te apetece y estás libre podemos ir a tomar algo cuando termines, para celebrar lo bien que ha salido el concierto.”

Jared levantó la mirada, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había tenido una cita, seguramente había pasado más de un año, pero lo cierto era que en ese tiempo, la música se había convertido en su única pasión y su única necesidad. Sin embargo, James era lo bastante atractivo e inteligente, como para darle una oportunidad para conocerse mejor.

“Me parece bien. Espérame fuera, terminó en quince minutos y soy todo tuyo…” El silencio se apoderó de los dos nada más decir eso. “Quiero decir, que nos podemos ir donde quieras.” 

James asintió y se fue sonriendo.

Jared todavía no había podido quitarse de la cabeza a ese hombre tan guapo que había estado entre el público, viendo el concierto, mirándole directamente a él y con el que por un momento parecía que se había creado una conexión especial. Estaba seguro que no lo iba a volver a ver, sería uno de tantos turistas que iban y venían en el día. Era una lástima porque no le hubiera importado conocerlo un poco mejor.

********************

Jensen se dejó caer en la cama de su habitación y Sadie se tumbó a su lado. Las vacaciones no podían haber empezado mejor. La casa que había alquilado era perfecta y tenía un jardín precioso donde Sadie podía moverse sin problemas. Nada más llegar fue a la oficina de turismo para preguntar qué era lo que podía hacer allí y la chica de turismo le dio unos cuantos folletos con un montón de actividades y excursiones, pero el que primero le llamó la atención, fue el de un concierto que se celebraba ese mismo día.

No conocía mucho sobre la música tradicional irlandesa, así que le pareció un buen momento para comenzar. El concierto estupendo y se dijo a si mismo que tenía que comprar algún disco de ese grupo, porque eran realmente buenos. Pero si en algo se fijó realmente fue en ese chico, uno de los músicos, el más alto, un poco despeinado y con el pelo largo. Tenía tanto magnetismo, que por un momento había pensado en esperarlo a la salida para hablar con él, casi como un fan; pero no tardó en aparecer su raciocinio, que le hizo marcharse, ¿Qué le iba a decir? Además parecía estar más interesado en el otro chico que se le acercó, seguramente su novio. Así que, simplemente se fue a cenar y decidió dar por terminado el día.


	4. Chapter 4

El día amaneció precioso, mañana fresca, que no fría, un cielo completamente despejado y el momento perfecto para salir con Hurley a dar el paseo matutino. Jared se despertó pronto, con Hurley preparado con su correa en la boca, mirándole desde el suelo, casi nunca se subía a la cama y eso que no había tenido que enseñarle a no hacerlo.´

Jared se apoyó en la cama con el brazo y sonrió mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su enorme cachorro.

“¿Qué te pareció James? A mí me gusta… no digo que me guste de empezar una relación seria con él. Pero no sé,” Se dejo caer un momento en la cama, pasó los brazos por detrás de la cabeza y suspiró casi como un adolescente. “hace mucho que no conozco a alguien realmente interesante; después de todo, la ciudad es pequeña, todo el mundo nos conocemos. Pero después de la noche que pase con James,” Hurley levantó la cabeza y las orejas, a veces parecía que verdaderamente entendía lo que Jared le decía. “No pasó nada, tranquilo y no te preocupes que por el momento no va a cambiar nada aquí en casa. Necesito conocerlo, más, mucho más, ya sabes que me he llevado más de una mala sorpresa por encapricharme antes de tiempo de la gente. Esta vez no me va pasar.”

Mientras hablaba, más para sí mismo que para Hurley, Jared se aseó, se vistió y se tomó el desayuno rápido de todos los días, un zumo de naranja natural y un café con leche.

Darren miró a su dueño, moverse por la casa, hablando sobre su cita con James y lo bien que se lo había pasado y por un momento el muchacho se preguntó cómo sería eso de tener citas, de enamorarse, de ser una persona normal. Desde que vivía con Jared apenas se había convertido en ser humano un par de veces; no le gustaba porque las personas siempre le habían fallado, todo el mundo humano, excepto Jared, únicamente le habían mostrado lo mala que podía ser la gente. Así que con el paso del tiempo, prefirió quedarse la mayor parte del tiempo como perro y vivir la vida de humano a través de lo que le contaba Jared. Por su parte no tenía ninguna prisa en volver a ser humano, la vida como perro era mucho mejor. Además estaba convenido que Jared no querría seguir teniéndolo como mascota si descubría que a veces era un ser humano, que su perro, en realidad era un cambia forma.

“¿Estás listo para el paseo?” Hurley bufó mientras movía la cabeza en un gesto que parecía ser afirmativo. Era la única forma que tenía Darren de comunicarse sin necesidad de hacerse humano y hablar con palabras. “¿Qué te parece si hoy en lugar de irnos hacia la playa, nos vamos hacia la zona de bosque?”

Humano y perro se dirigieron hacia allí, Hurley como siempre, lejos de la correa, era un animal lo bastante tranquilo, como para que, pese a su tamaño, nadie le tuviera miedo. Cuando por fin llegaron al principio del bosque, Jared se arrodilló y miró a Hurley.

“¿Te gusta este sitio? si te gusta más que la playa, podemos venir a partir de ahora por aquí, pero eso sí, no vuelvas con el conejo de turno al que hayas matado, porque yo, no lo voy a cocinar.”

A Darren jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza llevar un animal muerto a casa, en primer lugar porque matar a otro ser vivo no era una de sus mayores aficiones, y además los animales muertos olían mucho y terriblemente mal, como para llevar uno en la boca durante todo el camino a casa.

En cuanto Jared le dio la palmada cariñosa en el lomo, como todos los días, el joven cachorro echó a correr y en pocos momentos desapareció de la vista de Jared. El muchacho también se puso a caminar, mucho más lentamente que su compañero canino. Le gustaba respirar el aire puro de la naturaleza, escuchar tan solo el sonido de los pájaros y del viento chocando contra las ramas y las hojas de los árboles y…

Un disparo. Un disparo heló la sangre de Jared, porque sabía que en ciertas temporadas del año había cazadores por aquella zona y precisamente por eso, prefería no acercarse por allí con Hurley; pero ahora no era tiempo a menos que fueran cazadores furtivos.

“¡Hurley!” Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, sabía que el animal podía escucharle desde muy lejos y en cuanto oía que le llamaba, salía corriendo hacia él. Sin embargo y para mayor desesperación de Jared, no lo hizo en ese momento. “¡Hurley!”

Lo que Jared no sabía, es que media hora antes, un grupo de cuatro cazadores furtivos se habían adentrado en el bosque buscando la más preciada presa, un ciervo. Tampoco le hacían ascos a animales igualmente raros como lobos, casi desparecidos allí. Llevaban un rato dando vueltas por la zona, cuando uno de ellos lo vio.

“Eh, tíos mirad eso. ¿No es un lobo?” Señaló uno de los cazadores a sus compañeros y todos lo vieron. 

“Es muy joven, seguro que debe haber ejemplares más adultos por aquí.” Dijo otro de los cazadores en susurros para no alertar al animal.

“Si pero los más adultos sabrán como ocultarse mejor. Tenemos la oportunidad de cazar un lobo. ¿De verdad lo vamos a dejar escapar?”

Desde que se habían conocido, los cuatro amigos tenían su pequeña rivalidad para saber quien conseguía la pieza más grande, la más aparatosa, la más rara, todo valía para ser mejor que los demás y si encima se trataba de un lobo, la cosa siempre se ponía mucho más interesante.

Así que ninguno de los cuatro dijo nada, como si no quisieran desvelar para acabar con el animal y se separaron. A los pocos minutos sonó el disparo, los cazadores que no lo habían hecho se lamentaron por no haber abatido al animal, alguno de ellos incluso lo escuchó quejarse al recibir el disparo.

Sin embargo lo que más llamó atención fue el grito humano que llenó el bosque, una llamada desesperada de un hombre en busca de alguien y cuando por fin lo encontró, junto a uno de sus compañeros, uno de los cazadores, todos escucharon más gritos por parte del hombre.

“¿Qué coño has hecho?” Dijo Jared corriendo hasta Hurley que respiraba agitadamente en el suelo y tenía una mancha de sangre a su alrededor.

“¿Tu qué crees? He matado a un lobo, ¿No sabes lo peligrosos que son esos bichos?”

Jared levantó la cabeza, en otro momento se hubiera lanzado contra el hombre y lo habría matado allí mismo. Pero el cazador tenía razón, Hurley se estaba muriendo, estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre y la ciudad estaba lo bastante lejos como para perderlo por el camino.

“Es un perro lobo y aunque fuera un lobo, no tenías ningún derecho para hacerle daño. Eres un maldito asesino y si mi perro muere, te aseguro que iré a por ti y te denunciaré.”

El cazador se echó a reír de forma muy escandalosa, casi haciendo que todo el bosque pudiera escucharle. “¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso chico listo? No me conoces, no sabes quién soy.” 

Cogió a su perro en brazos, jamás habría pensado que el animal pesara tanto. Pero lo hizo, se lo cargó en brazos

Jared se dio la vuelta justo cuando iba a marcharse de vuelta a Galway. “Claro que se quién eres, Eowin O’Hara. Tu padre me conoce muy bien y no te voy a denunciar porque le aprecio mucho y es un buen hombre. Pero te lo vuelvo a repetir, si mi perro muere, no habrá nada que me lo impida.”

Sin esperar respuesta por parte del cazador que se había quedado completamente pálido, Jared se puso en marcha, con su perro en brazos, de vuelta a la ciudad. 

Darren había visto en la televisión muchas películas y jamás se había imaginado lo mucho que dolía un disparo y ahora que le habían disparado se daba cuenta que era mucho peor de lo que mostraban todas esas películas. Una parte de él quería morirse de una vez, porque cada paso de Jared le hacía ver las estrellas y por mucho que le gustaría gritar, no podía hacerlo, porque un perro no gritaba; sin embargo, otra parte de él estaba escuchando a Jared y eso le estaba dando fuerzas para seguir luchando.

“No puedes morirte, este último año no hubiera sido lo mismo sin ti, compañero.”

Aquellas palabras eran suficientes para hacerle seguir luchando, aunque el muchacho no estaba seguro cuanto conseguiría aguantar.

********************

Misha despertó sobresaltado y del bote que pegó también despertó a Jeffrey. El médico lo rodeaba con los brazos y tenía las piernas entrelazada con las suyas.

“¿Va todo bien?” Le susurró Jeffrey al oído a su novio. Acarició con la nariz el cuello de Misha y esperó, pero el muchacho no dijo nada. Se lo quedó mirando, incorporándose lo suficiente para mirarle a los ojos. “Mish…”

“He tenido… tengo una sensación horrible, como si… como si a mi hermano le hubiera pasado algo. Tengo que encontrar a Darren, hablar con él y asegurarme que todo va bien.”

“¿Darren? ¿Desde cuándo tu hermano se llama Darren? ¿No es Jensen?” 

Pero Misha no contestó, no podía quitarse de la cabeza y del estómago, la horrible sensación de que a Darren, por mucho que hiciera casi un año que no se veían, por mucho que su hermano pudiera estar muy lejos de él; Misha, lo sabía estaba convencido que algo horrible le acababa de pasar a su hermano.

Se levantó de la cama; en cualquier otro momento la visión del cuerpo desnudo de Misha, era la adoración del médico, sobre todo cuando, como en ese momento, las primeras luces de la mañana le daban de lleno, haciendo que su piel se volviera casi dorada.

Sin embargo, Misha estaba nervioso, muy nervioso y se movía sin parar de un lado para otro de la habitación, primero buscando la ropa, luego sin encontrar su móvil y finalmente se detuvo contra la ventana con un fuerte suspiro.

Jeffrey también se levantó y rodeó el cuerpo de su novio. “¿Qué tal si me dices que es lo que te preocupa? Seguro que te puedo ayudar. En cuanto a tu hermano, ya verás cómo está bien, podemos ir a buscarlo a su habitación está justo enfrente de la nuestra y…”

Misha se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirando a Jeffrey, con ojos llorosos, llenos de lágrimas. 

“Jeff, lo siento, pero te he estado mintiendo durante todo esto tiempo.” El médico se quedó ahí, escuchándolo en silencio. “Jensen no es mi hermano, mi hermano en realidad se llama Darren y hace mucho tiempo, demasiado que no nos vemos, porque nos separaron.”

“¿Quieres decir como si fuerais adoptados?”

Misha ladeó la cabeza sin saber muy bien cómo responder a la pregunta. Ni siquiera sabía si podía contarle todo a Jeffrey así de golpe.

“Es largo y complicado. Pero me gustaría que supieras la verdad, porque te quiero y no deseo que haya secretos entre nosotros.”

********************

Jensen despertó temprano, aquellas vacaciones le estaban sentando realmente bien, hacía mucho tiempo que no se despertaba sin pensar en el trabajo, sin estar agobiado por lo que tenía que hacer a lo largo del día o por nada en concreto. Se levantó y fue a dar los buenos días a Sadie, pero su perro no estaba. Lo buscó por toda la casa pero no lo encontró, tampoco estaba en el jardín y por más que lo llamó y lo buscó por los alrededores, no lo encontró. Regresó a la casa preocupado, Sadie no era de esos animales que se iban para volver al final del día. 

Entonces encontró una pequeña tarjeta en el suelo, la cogió y la leyó.

Imperial Hotel. “Jeff D. Morgan. Habitación 507”

Se preguntó de dónde había salido aquello, pero teniendo en cuenta que no tenía ninguna pista mejor sobre el paradero de su compañero, decidió acercarse allí para ver si alguien sabía algo, por si él que había perdido aquella tarjeta, conocía su paradero o en peor de los casos y sin que Jensen supiera el motivo, se había llevado a su perro.


	5. Chapter 5

“¿Qué tal si comienzas por el principio?” Preguntó Jeffrey mientras veía a su novio moverse por la habitación, como un animal enjaulado. “Vamos Mish. Dime que es lo que ocurre y que eso de que tu hermano no se llama Jensen sino Darren, seguro que te puedo ayudar.”

Misha se detuvo y miró por la ventana. Si realmente le pudiera contar que era lo que le pesaba, la horrible sensación que tenía en su interior de que a su hermano pequeño le había pasado algo terrible y ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, ni cómo encontrarlo. Si pudiera decirle que su instinto animal le decía que debía salir corriendo porque Darren le necesitaba. Si pudiera decirle toda la verdad sobre sí mismo, las cosas serían mucho más fáciles para todo el mundo.

“No puedo, te juro que daría lo que fuera por contártelo, pero sé que no puedo porque en cuanto te lo diga, en cuanto sepas la verdad, saldrás corriendo de esta habitación o lo que es peor, querrás meterme en un manicomio porque pensaras que estoy completamente loco.”

Jeffrey se echó a reír, pero al ver que Misha no contestaba de la misma forma, se puso serio.

“Muy bien, ya has conseguido asustarme.” Se acercó un poco más a él, pero se dio cuenta que su no joven novio se estremecía. Se detuvo donde estaba y se lo quedó mirando, esperando a que Misha lo mirara a los ojos por fin. “Mish. Sea lo que sea, sabes muy bien que puedes contármelo, estoy aquí, por ti, estoy llevando una relación a escondidas porque no quieres que tu hermano se entere, aunque ahora se supone que ese tal Jensen no es tu hermano. Nunca te he preguntado porque no te quedas conmigo ninguna mañana, porque sales corriendo tan rápido. Nunca te he pedido explicaciones, así que hazme un favor y ahora que te pido esto, cuéntamelo; por favor.”

Misha se dejó caer en la cama, incluso cuando hacía tan solo unos minutos que se había despertado, ya estaba agotado, toda aquella tensión estaba acabando con él.

“¿Me creerías si te dijera que no soy humano?” El silencio que se creó en la habitación, le dio la respuesta que esperaba. “¿Me creerías si te dijera la mitad de mi naturaleza es de perro y que tengo un dueño?”

De nuevo el silencio, ni siquiera se atrevía a levantar la cabeza y mirar a Jeffrey a los ojos, porque estaba completamente seguro que habría tanto dolor y tanta rabia en ellos por sentirse traicionado, que se odiaría toda la vida por haberle mentido.

Sin embargo fue lo que sí dijo Jeffrey lo que dejó sin palabras.

“Sería más fácil decirme que estás con otro, que Jensen no era más que una excusa, pero que tu verdadero amante se llama Darren. Sinceramente, Misha, no hacía falta montar toda esta película y ya puestos, podrías habérmelo contado antes de venir hasta aquí.”

“¿Amante? Jeff, no tengo ningún amante, tan solo te quiero a ti a mi lado. Te estoy siendo sincero te estoy diciendo que mi hermano se llama Darren y que no se muy buen como, pero sé que está en problemas, que tengo que estar con él pero que…”

“Misha, déjalo ya por favor. No sé qué es lo que te pasa, no sé porque me estás haciendo así, porque yo creía que tu no eras así, pensaba, estaba seguro que eras una buena persona, honesto, pero ahora me doy cuenta que estaba completamente equivocado.”

Se dio la vuelta, se puso rápidamente el vaquero y la primera camiseta que encontró y se dirigió a la puerta. Tras unos segundos sin poder reaccionar, Misha corrió tras él y trató de abrazarle, pero el médico le apartó y ni siquiera se volvió para mirarle a la cara.

“Jeff, por favor.” Sollozó Misha sin atreverse a moverse. “Te juro que te estaba diciendo la verdad. Sé que es difícil de creer, pero si me dejas demostrártelo...”

“Ya basta Misha. Solo me gustaría saber porque has tenido que hacerme algo así, aquí y ahora.”

Jeffrey abrió la puerta y se dirigió al ascensor con paso ligero. Misha se cambió rápidamente de ropa, quitándose el pantalón de pijama y le siguió corriendo; pero las puertas del ascensor se le cerraron en las narices, así que empezó a correr escaleras abajo. No iba a permitir que el amor de su vida se escapara así como así, ya que había decidido contarle la verdad sobre su naturaleza, tendría que escucharle, escuchar todo lo que tenía que decirle y si era necesario se convertiría en perro delante de él, delante de quien fuera necesario para demostrarle que no le estaba mintiendo.

Siguió el ascensor, hasta que vio salir a Jeffrey y dirigirse a la piscina, corrió para alcanzarle; pero Jeffrey le llevaba mucha ventaja y cuando lo vio salir hacia la piscina, completamente vacía a esas horas tan tempranas de la mañana, decidió que podía ser su oportunidad, allí podría convertirse sin que nadie más que su novio lo viera y cuando lo tuviera delante, se daría cuenta de que no era una mentira, que no estaba loco. Corrió todo lo deprisa que pudo; sin embargo, antes de llegar, antes de alcanzarle, sin saber cómo pasó, Jeffrey cayó al agua.

No lo dudo, podía estar a punto de descubrir al mundo el mayor secreto, si alguien pasaba cerca y le veía mientras se quitaba la ropa y se convertía en un perro, vería lo imposible. Pero a Misha le dio igual, se trataba de su novio, del hombre al que quería, de un hombre inocente al fin y al cabo, que estaba a punto de morir ahogado. Así que lo hizo, se quedó desnudo, cambió de naturaleza y se lanzó a la piscina.

********************

Misha acababa de romperle el corazón en menos de media hora. Llevaba ya un rato despierto antes de ver levantarse tan sobresaltado a su novio. Le encantaba mirarle mientras dormía, porque era el único momento, mientras estaban juntos, en que Misha parecía realmente tranquilo. Parecía que siempre tenía algo en lo que pensar, un problema, una duda, algo que le mantenía, de alguna forma, alejado de él y siempre se había preguntado cuál era el motivo. Lo que nunca se habría imaginado era que su novio le estuviera siendo infiel con otro hombre.

Adoraba a Misha, llevaba tiempo esperando el momento para poder decirle que se fuera a vivir con él, que dieran el siguiente paso y se convirtieran en una verdadera y completa pareja. El miedo o que nunca era el momento preciso era lo que siempre le había frenado, ahora se daba cuenta que dentro de lo malo había sido buena idea esperarse y no arruinar así el resto de su vida. 

Sin embargo la traición de su novio le estaba haciendo polvo, tenía que arrastrarle hasta otro país para confesarle que tenía otra relación y encima trataba de mentirle con la más estúpida de las historias. Eso era algo que no podría perdonarle nunca; si al menos hubiera sido sincero desde el primer momento y le hubiera dicho que había conocido a otra persona o que se había equivocado, hasta podría perdonarle, pero tal y como se había comportado con él.

Por eso, salió de la puerta del ascensor sin ningún rumbo definido y al ver que la piscina estaba vacía, se fue por ahí. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, para hacerse una idea sobre cómo reaccionar sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir, como mirar a Misha a la cara de nuevo. Tenía tantas cosas en su cabeza que no vio el enorme charco de agua delante de él, que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al agua de la piscina.

Tras el primer momento de no saber lo que estaba ocurriendo y conseguir evitar que el agua siguiera entrando en sus pulmones, empezó a intentar nadar. Hacia la superficie, pero estaba demasiado confundido, y tenía la ropa pegada al cuerpo, por lo que sus movimientos estaban bastante limitados y lo único que conseguía era ir hundiéndose rápidamente y que el terror se fuera adueñando de él, hasta que poco a fue perdiendo las fuerzas y las esperanzas de salir con vida de una situación tan ridícula, solo porque había decidido dar un paseo al borde de una piscina completamente desierta.

Sin embargo, de repente, algo le cogió del brazo y tiró de hacia arriba, levantó la cabeza cuando ya se encontraba al límite de sus fuerzas, pero no pudo ver más que una sombra negra, algo que le estaba sacando del agua, que le estaba salvando la vida. Cerró los ojos, estaba casi convenido de que no volvería a abrirlos nunca, pero tenía un ángel de la guarda, alguien que estaba dispuesto a intentar salvarle la vida. Antes de perder el conocimiento, sintió unos fuertes dientes que tiraban de su ropa, pero no le lastimaban, no se aferraban a su carne, sino que se aseguraban de no lastimarle. 

********************

Jared estaba agotado cuando llegó a la clínica veterinaria, pero no se detuvo hasta que pudo dejar a Hurley en la camilla del médico. Se miró la ropa, tenía la camiseta cubierta de sangre, tanto que apenas podía verse el diseño que había debajo. Derrotado se dejó caer en el suelo sin apartar la mirada de su compañero. Estaba tan débil el pobre animal que ya no se quejaba no siquiera por el dolor o el miedo.

“¿Se pondrá bien?” Preguntó al veterinario, temeroso de su respuesta.

“Voy a hacer todo lo que pueda por él.”

Jared se estremeció al escuchar eso y enterró el rostro entre las piernas. Debió quedarse traspuesto una vez que la adrenalina del momento dejó su cuerpo, porque al sentir la mano del médico sobre su hombro y como el hombre le llamaba por su nombre, levantó la cabeza sobresaltado. Se puso en pie de un salto y fue hasta la camilla donde descansaba Hurley y comprobó que seguía estando allí, que respiraba. Se dio la vuelta y esperó a que el veterinario le dijera algo.

“La bala no ha afectado a ningún órgano vital, sin embargo tendrás que observarlo durante unos días y sobretodo evitar que se mueva porque la herida sigue siendo seria.”

“¿Entonces se pondrá bien?”

“Si, tranquilo, tu perro es muy fuerte y se recuperará, además siendo tan joven, estará bien en unos días.”

“¿Puedo llevármelo a casa?”

“Claro, si quieres podemos llevarlo en mi coche para que no tengas que cargar con él, Hurley ya es un perro bastante grande.” Jared asintió sonriente, al ver que el veterinario le quitaba hierro al tema de la herida de bala. “¿Sería posible que estuviera un par de días en un sitio cómodo, una cama o un colchón?”

“Lo dejaré en mi cama, quiero tenerlo cerca.”

Casi en silencio y sin quitarle la vista de encima a su perro, Jared y el veterinario se pusieron en camino a casa. Una vez allí, Jared cogió a Hurley, que todavía seguía atontando por la anestesia y con mucho cuidado lo llevó hasta la cama, donde lo dejó tumbado. Se sentó a su lado y le acarició el pelaje.

“Lo siento tanto, no sabía que había cazadores por aquí. Esos desgraciados siempre buscando lobos. Si no fuera a ser algo tan caro, te juro que los denunciaría por lo que te han hecho.” Sonrió al ver que el animal abría los ojos lo miraba tranquilo. “Pero ahora lo único que me importa es que te recuperes para que podamos volver a salir a dar uno de nuestros paseos. Pero nada de volver al bosque, la playa es un sitio mucho más tranquilo. ¿Qué te parece compañero?”

Darren lamio la mano de su amigo, el único amigo que le caía bien, el único del que no quería salir corriendo y la razón por la que todavía pensaba, al menos una pequeña parte de él lo hacía, que podría ser buena idea volver a convertirse en un ser humano en alguna ocasión.

“Muy bien, pues tenemos un trato. Tu descansas y te recuperas y cuando estés bien, volvemos a la playa.” 

De nuevo Darren lamió la mano de Jared, estaba demasiado cansado como para tratar de hacer cualquier otro movimiento. Cerró los ojos y poco a poco empezó a quedarse dormido. Aunque todavía era pronto, Jared también estaba rendido, así que se acomodó en la cama, con una mano alrededor del cuerpo de su perro, si pasaba cualquier cosa o Hurley intentaba moverse, lo notaría y lo pararía y también, en pocos minutos se quedó dormido.

Unas horas más tarde cuando Jared, antes de abrir los ojos, notó un cuerpo desnudo a su lado, un cuerpo humano, pequeño y desnudo debajo de su brazo. Se despertó, se incorporó y miró al chico que dormía junto a él, entre sus sábanas y que desde luego no se parecía en nada a su perro.

********************

Con la única pista de la tarjeta del hotel y desesperado por pensar que había perdido a su mejor amigo, Jensen se dirigió allí. Parecía el mejor hotel de la ciudad y sin duda, con sus cinco estrellas así lo debía ser.

“Busco a Jeff Morgan. Creo que es cliente aquí en el hotel.”

“Si, el señor Morgan. Ahora mismo ha salido, creo que está en la piscina.”

Jensen le dio las gracias al recepcionista y se encaminó hacia allí, pero antes de llegar vio la escena. Un perro, su perro, su Sadie, estaba sacando a un tipo de la piscina. El animal estaba completamente empapado y hacía grandes esfuerzos por tirar del humano y evitar que se hundiera. Jensen echó a correr y cuando Sadie se hizo a un lado, cogió al hombre de los brazos y lo sacó del agua. El desconocido empezó a toser con fuerza, al menos no tendría que hacerle el boca a boca. Más gente apareció allí, uno de los recepcionistas, algunos clientes del hotel, Jensen se apartó para dejar que se ocuparan del hombre y cogió una de las toallas que el otro recepcionista el lanzó para empezar a secar todo el pelaje de su perro.

“¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?” Le dijo Jensen, mientras el animal lo miraba y se dejaba secar. “Llevo toda la mañana buscándote y ahora resulta que me has seguido tu a mi hasta aquí. Qué pena que no puedas hablar para explicarme de que va todo esto, porque sinceramente amiguito, me encantaría saber que estás haciendo.”

Misha miró a Jeffrey, quería quedarse ahí, estar a su lado cuando despertara, como humano por supuesto y tratar de volver a explicarle toda la situación. Pero Jensen estaba nervioso, su amo, estaba nervioso porque pensaba que lo había perdido y tan solo deseaba volver a casa. Además, el propio Misha se sentía muy incómodo, todo mojado, aunque los cariños de Jensen siempre estaban bien. Así que, sin protestar, pero totalmente deprimido por dejar que su novio pensara que le había dejado tirado, dejó que Jensen lo sacara de allí, mientras todo el mundo se arremolinaba alrededor de Jeffrey; Misha tan solo esperaba que su novio estuviera bien.


	6. Chapter 6

Jared se levantó de la cama tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y que aquel joven desconocido no se despertara. Necesitaba unos segundos para procesar lo que había ocurrido. Se había acostado junto a su perro herido y se despertaba con un muchacho desnudo que dormía en su cama, bajo sus sábanas. Aquello no tenía sentido. Miró al chico, de alguna forma, le resultaba familiar, extrañamente familiar y por raro que pudiera parecerle, no sintió ninguna necesidad de despertarle o echarle de su cama. 

Se lo quedó mirando, dio la vuelta a la cama y se arrodilló para poder mirarle a la cara. Entonces lo vio despertarse y el chico se lo quedó mirando y sonrió, como si realmente lo conociera. Se quedó ahí un momento, acurrucado bajo la ropa de la cama, mirándole a los ojos, con la mayor tranquilidad posible, como si aquella situación, despertarse en la cama de Jared, de un extraño fuera lo más normal del mundo.

“Eh, buenos días.” Dijo Jared, intentando romper el momento tan raro e incómodo que se había creado. El chico se quedó en silencio, parecía mirarle como si ocurriera algo extraño, como si Jared se estuviera comportando de una forma fuera de lo normal. “Sé que esto va a sonar muy raro, pero ¿te encuentras bien?” Para su mayor sorpresa, el chico se mantuvo en silencio y de nuevo, tan solo asintió. “Muy bien, dime al menos que puedes hablar y decirme quien eres y que es lo que estás haciendo en mi cama.”

Afortunadamente para el chico, Jared era una persona tranquila y no actuaba por instinto. Podría haberlo sacado de allí a patadas, podría haber gritado y podría haberle hecho mil preguntas para averiguar quién era y que era lo que estaba haciendo allí. Pero en lugar de eso, se sentó en el suelo y acarició el cabello negro y despeinado del chico. Sentía algo por él, como si fuera su hermano pequeño o… por mi extraño que pareciera sentía por el algo muy parecido a lo que sentía por Hurley. Sonrió al pensar eso, pero al volver a mirar al chico a los ojos se dio cuenta de algo que un momento antes no estaba o al menos no lo había visto. 

El color de los ojos del muchacho era tan parecido al de su perro. El mismo color casi exacto, la misma forma de mirarle, tan profunda y que parecía atravesar su alma. No se podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer y decir, era una completa locura y seguramente aquello no sería más que un sueño de lo más bizarro del que terminaría despertándose por la mañana y podría reírse cuando viera a su perro.

Pero lo hizo, se acercó a la cama y miró al chico a los ojos. “¿Hurley?”

El muchacho levantó la cabeza y lo miró sonriente. Desde luego aquello no podía ser más que un sueño raro. Se echó a reír, no aquello no tenía ningún sentido. No era posible, estaba totalmente fuera de lugar pensar que su perro y aquel chico fuera el mismo ser.

Darren miró a Jared al abrir los ojos. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero las pastillas que Jared le había hecho tomarse el día anterior antes de caer inconscientes le habían hecho sentar bien. Su amo seguía ahí, s había despertado antes que él, algo realmente extraño, pero le gustaba tenerlo allí; todavía estaba tan asustado porque le hubieran disparado y temía volver a ver a alguno de esos terribles hombres y que intentaran hacerle daño.

De repente, Jared le habló, pero parecía tan extraño, le había como a un desconocido, como si no reconociera a su propio perro y lo miraba también con expectación, como si esperar que ocurriera algo. Quería acercarse a él, lamerle la cara como todas las mañanas y pedirle que lo sacara a dar una vuelta, pero sabía que su se movía, la herida le dolería y los recuerdos regresarían de golpe. Así que simplemente se quedó ahí quieto, mirando a su amo, esperando. 

¿Por qué le llamaba de una forma tan rara? ¿Por qué parecía que de repente, la misma persona que le había puesto su nombre, no recordaba como si llamaba? Si tenía que recordárselo, porque le había ocurrido algo o porque había tenido un mal sueño, entonces lo haría. Se incorporó, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta que algo estaba mal, muy mala. Miró la cama, miró su cuerpo y se dio cuenta que no estaba en su forma de perro, que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se había convertido en ser humano. Se quedó petrificado, imaginando a Jared gritándole, echándole de su cama, de su casa. Aunque se trataba de Jared, nunca lo había visto levantar la voz, nunca había gritado delante de él y tenía siempre la sonrisa preparada. Y misteriosamente, por muy rara que fuera aquella situación, Jared le estaba mirando totalmente tranquilo.

“Jared.” Estaba tanto poco acostumbrado a hablar como un ser humano, en lugar de comunicarse como un perro, que a él mismo le sonó extraña su propia voz.

“No puede ser, tú no puedes ser… no puedes ser Hurley, no puedes ser mi perro.”

Darren sonrió. En el último año apenas se había convertido en ser humano un par de veces. No le gustaban las personas, casi todos los seres humanos que había conocido en su vida, habían sido malos con él en algún momento, menos Jared, al que quería y protegería con su propia vida. prefería ser un perro, que la gente lo viera como tal, entonces todos le trataban con cariño, incluso los que no le conocían, como los niños, lo veían y se acercaban a él para acariciarlo. Si fuera un humano, nadie se fijaría en él.

“Soy yo Hurley… aunque creo que mi nombre humano es Darren, así es como mi hermano me llamaba cuando era una cachorro.”

Jared se levantó y comenzó a moverse por la habitación, sin saber que hacer o decir, donde ir o cómo comportarse delante del perro que se acababa de convertir en humano. Eso solo pasaba en las películas y en los cuentos, los perros eran perros, no humanos. No había estado conviviendo con un perro, desnudándose delante de su perro, saliendo de la ducha, cruzando por la casa, delante de alguien que sabía lo que era un cuerpo de ser humano desnudo.

Se detuvo en la puerta, justo antes de salir, justo antes de romper el corazón de Darren, porque entonces le demostraría que todos los humanos eran iguales, seres en los que no se podía confiar, que te dejaban tirado cuando las cosas se salían de sus parámetros. 

El chico volvió a incorporarse, sintiendo que la herida le hacía daño, pero no quería que su amo, su mejor amigo durante el último año lo dejara también, pero al ver que se detenía en la puerta, él también se relajó un poco.

Jared se dio la vuelta y miró al chico, ahí seguía, desnudo en su cama. Pero lo que más le chocó fue la venda que se dejaba ver bajo la sábana, en el mismo lugar que la tenía Hurley y entonces recordó el disparo de ese cazador, la angustia de pensar que le perdía, que moría desangrado. Bajó los hombros y la cabeza, suspiró con fuerza y pensó que se estaba volviendo completamente loco.

“Vale, supongo que este puede ser un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro como para que vaya a preparar algo de desayunar para los dos y me siente tranquilamente mientras me cuentes todo sobre ti.” Darren asintió, desde luego no parecía ser chico de muchas palabras. Jared se dio de nuevo la vuelta para bajar a la cocina, pero se detuvo una vez más. “Dime que no tengo que prepararte el desayuno de todos los días, que no tengo que verte comer las bolas de carne para perros.”

Darren se ruborizó, casi había olvidado lo que le gustaba comer siendo humano, estaba tan acostumbrado a la comida para perros que le compraba Jared y que por otro lado no estaba nada mal, que casi no supo que contestar; sobretodo y más que otra cosa porque le costaba volver a hablar.

“Café con leche estaría bien y un par de tostadas si puede ser. Ya sabes, de las que a veces me gusta robarte del plato cuando te das la vuelta.” el chico bajó mirada, intentando que el rubor de sus mejillas no se viera demasiado, le resultaba tan extraño decirle esas cosas a su amo. Pero Jared tan solo asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y por fin se fue a por el desayuno, pensando, muy fríamente, que acababa de perder el juicio.

********************

El día era realmente bonito cuando Darren despertó. Hacía dos días que no se había convertido en perro porque la transformación, cuando era consciente resultaba dolorosa con la herida en el costado. No se estaba tan mal después de todo. Jared le estaba cuidando como si realmente se tratara de su hermano pequeño, no le permitía moverse de la cama, más que para ir a la ducha y no había tenido ningún problema tampoco en ayudarle con eso y dejarlo de nuevo en la cama, a la que además le llevaba la comida.

Jared se había acostumbrado bastante bien a su nueva situación, aunque prefería no pensar mucho en la idea de que durante todo ese tiempo, su perro le entendía y había comprendido sus conversaciones por internet con algún que otro tío cuando habían tenido cibersexo y el animal estaba allí o le había comprendido hablando de su cita con James o contándole sobre ese extraño al que había visto en el concierto. Simplemente estaba dejando que las cosas ocurrieran por sí mismas. En ese momento, lo importante era cuidar a su nuevo, o viejo, como quisiera verlo, amigo.

La ventana estaba abierta y llegaban los sonidos de los pájaros y del mar que no estaba lejos, la brisa era tranquila y realmente tranquilizadora y su olfato, aunque no tan bueno como cuando era un perro, le trajo una inmensidad de olores a Darren, que conocía bien de los largos paseos con Jared.

Sin embargo, había un olor muy característico que hacía tanto tiempo que no llegaba hasta él, que creía estar soñando. Cerró los ojos y se centró solo en lo que llegaba por su nariz. Pero no había duda, lo reconocería entre mil personas. Se puso nervioso, porque eso significaba que su hermano estaba cerca y tal y como llegaba el olor, seguramente estaría en playa.   
Darren no pudo soportarlo más, no podía quedarse allí sin más cuando Misha estaba muy cerca. Sería doloroso convertirse en perro, pero seguramente merecería la pena con tal de estar cerca de su hermano, aunque solo fuera por una vez más. Se levantó como un resorte de la cama y casi tiró a Jared y la bandeja que llevaba entre las manos al suelo. Por suerte el chico fue más rápido y pudo esquivarlo, mientras se convertía en perro.

“Definitivamente, me estoy volviendo loco. ¡Hurley… Darren! ¿Dónde vas?”

Lo siguió a la carrera, pese a que aunque herido, su perro corría mucho más que él. Se chocó con alguien, casi lo derriba y al mirarlo se dio cuenta de quién era.

“¡James!”

“Parece que te sorprenda verme.” El otro muchacho le acarició el brazo. “¿No me digas que te habías olvidado? Te dije que tenía que irme a Londres pero que volvía hoy. Dijiste que podíamos quedar a desayunar.”

“Eh… si… desayunar, claro, lo que pasa es que… ahora no es un buen momento, han pasado muchas cosas y…”

“Has conocido a otro. Como si lo viera.”

Jared quería salir corriendo, si no lo hacía ya, pronto perdería de vista a su perro y Hurley no estaba en condiciones de estar solo por ahí. “No he conocido a nadie, es solo que… mira a hora no te lo puedo explicar, además tengo mucha prisa. Deja que te llame esta noche y hablamos. Te lo cuento todo o por lo menos lo intentaré.”

Antes de que James se despidiera de él, Jared ya había echado a correr otra vez. El muchacho sabía que no volvería a saber de él, al menos no esa noche. Había algo que le estaba ocultando y que tenía su mente ocupada en algo que no era él. Se encogió de hombros, Jared le gustaba de verdad, tal vez solo era cuestión de esperar un poco y dejar que Jared se fijara en él…

********************

Jensen se había dado cuenta que Sadie llevaba los dos últimos días completamente deprimido y decaído. Apenas quería salir a dar sus paseos por la playa y a la hora de comer se dejaba la mitad de su plato sin tocar por más que intentaba animarle jugando con él, no había forma de conseguir levantarle el ánimo y Jensen empezaba a preocuparse, no solo porque estuviera enfermo, sino porque estaba lejos de su veterinario, lejos de casa y si le pasaba algo a su mejor amigo ahora… eso era algo en lo que mejor prefería no pensar.

Un día más era la hora del paseo y de nuevo casi tuvo que sacar a rastras de casa. “Vamos muchacho, tenemos que estirar las piernas y las patas. No sé lo que te pasa estos días, desde que desapareciste de casa y te juro que daría lo que fueras porque pudieras hablar y me dijeras lo que te pasa, porque no sé cómo ayudarte.”

Como de costumbre, Sadie no le contestó ni siquiera se volvió para mirarle como hacía antes. El problema era que Misha lo estaba pasando realmente mal. Estaba más que seguro que había perdido al hombre que más que quería porque no había temido ocasión de hablar con Jeffrey en esos dos días y explicarle todo; decirle que lo que intentaba decirle el día de la piscina era completamente cierto, era un perro, bueno medio perro y tenía un hermano menor, que no era Jensen, porque ese era su amo, sino Darren, al que había perdido hacía ya un año, pero al que también estaba seguro que le había ocurrido algo malo. No tenía ningún amante, no le dejaba por él día para irse con el tío con el que le ponía los cuernos, sino con su amo para que lo sacara a pasear. Porque ese era otro tema. No sabía cómo decirle a Jeffrey que no podía dejar ahora mismo a Jensen porque su amo/amigo le necesitaba para no sentirse solo desde que su novia le había dejado. La situación era complicada, más de lo que su novio se podía pensar.

Pero no había podido llamarle, no se había podido escapar por la noche, porque Jensen no hacía más que asegurarse que su perro seguía estando allí, que no volvía a perderlo de vista y tampoco quería darle un susto como el del otro día; Jensen siempre había sido bueno con él y no quería hacerle pasar un mal momento. pero Jeff… perderlo significaba perder al único hombre al que había amado de verdad en toda su vida y al único al que se había planteado, por una vez, hablarle de su verdadera naturaleza.

“Mira, Sadie, hay muchos perros con los que divertirse.” Dijo Jensen arrodillándose frente a su amigo, pero el perro no parecía en absoluto. “Vamos, dime qué te pasa, o al menos dame una señal. El otro día fuiste todo un héroe con ese tío, le salvaste la vida al sacarlo del agua.” Sadie levantó la cabeza al escuchar aquello. “Claro que si, eres un héroe y si no nos hubiéramos ido tan deprisa igual te habrían dado una medalla o ese tío te daba una recompensa.”

Si Misha supiera lo que Jensen le estaba provocando al decir eso y hacerle recordar cómo había dejado tirado a su novio en la piscina. Sin embargo fue otra imagen lo que realmente le llamó la atención e hizo que dejara de escuchar las palabras de su amo. Otra figura se acercaba y con ella un olor tan característico que lo notaría en cualquier parte. 

“¿Qué pasa Sadie?” Dijo Jensen al ver que su compañero se ponía a ladrar y siguió con la mirada al otro perro, que para su sorpresa, se desplomó en el suelo nada más llegar hasta ellos. Todo pasó tan rápido, que casi no se dio cuenta que Sadie había salido corriendo tras el recién llegado y que otro chico al recordaba del concierto, porque se había fijado en él también corría pero tras el perro que acababa de llegar. Pero lo que realmente sorprendió a Jensen, fue ver desmayarse al otro animal y a Sadie quedarse junto a él, protegiéndole, como si lo conociera, como si le quisiera.


	7. Chapter 7

Todo pasó extremadamente rápido para todo el mundo. Misha vio desmayarse a su hermano, al que hacía casi un año que no veía, aunque parecía mucho más tiempo y lo pensaba como perro, delante de él, a unos pocos metros, un enorme cachorro, muy parecido a él, derrumbándose en el suelo, como si alguien le hubiera fulminado con un disparo. 

Jensen vio un enorme, aunque joven perro acercándose a él y a Sadie muy rápidamente, como si los conociera de algo y de repente, se vino abajo, cayó al suelo, como si le hubieran dado la orden inaudible de hacerse el muerto. Jared corrió todo lo deprisa que puedo para alcanzar a su perro y evitar que se hiciera más daño; todavía no comprendía bien eso de que era un ser humano y al mismo tiempo un perro, pero lo estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía en el poco tiempo del que había dispuesto hasta ese momento y lo único que no quería, bajo ninguna circunstancia era ver a su mejor amigo herido. Sin embargo, lo vio caer delante de él, parecía que se hubiera tropezado con un enorme obstáculo invisible y que este le hubiera hecho caer al suelo; lo horrible de eso era darse cuenta que Hurley, Darren o como quisiera llamarse, no se levantaba. En el caso de Darren la sensación fue muy diferente a la de todos los demás, porque, en pocas palabras, ni se dio cuenta. Estaba tan emocionado con el aroma de su hermano, con la idea de volver a ver a Misha, de recuperarlo después de tanto tiempo, que cuando su cuerpo se rindió, cuando la herida se le abrió y comenzó a sangrar y cuando cayó al suelo, apenas notó que quedaba inconsciente. Simplemente, todo él se apagó.

Misha salió corriendo en su ayuda y Jensen corrió tras su perro, Jared no paró hasta llegar donde yacía el cuerpo de Darren, con un cúmulo de sensaciones mezcladas que iban desde los nervios y la preocupación porque Darren se hiciera humano en medio de la pradera, delante de demasiada gente, hasta el terror y los nervios también, pero esta vez porque su mejor amigo no se recuperara esta vez de la herida infligida por los cazadores.

Jensen reconoció en seguida al otro hombre, como olvidarse del primer hombre en el que se fijaba en toda su vida. Solo lo había visto una sola vez, en el concierto y entonces, cuando sus miradas quedaron enganchadas, por unos breves segundos, sintió que se quedaba sin respiración. Todavía no había podido olvidar esa sensación y creía poder hacerlo nunca… no estaba muy seguro de querer hacerlo tampoco.

Sin embargo, el otro hombre no pareció darse cuenta de su presencia; no era de extrañar si ese perro era suyo. El animal tenía una pequeña mancha de sangre en el costado y había comenzado a extenderse. Sadie tampoco lo estaba prestando ninguna atención, cuando le decía que no molestara al otro hombre, su perro no dejaba de darse vueltas alrededor del animal, nervioso, Jensen casi podría decir histérico, pero no en un modo agresivo ni mucho menos, sino asustado, preocupado… nunca lo había visto comportarse así y todo parecía ser por culpa del otro perro, como si por muy extraño que sonara, Sadie conociera perfectamente a ese animal.

Cuando Jared levantó un poco la cabeza y se encontró el hocico de Misha en sus narices, ya notó algo extraño en ese animal, algo que le atraía, lo mismo que le había llamado la atención cuando había decidido tomar en la granja del señor Jones a Hurley y posiblemente, aunque todavía le sonara bastante a locura, ese algo especial era que ese perro también fuera humano.

“Sadie, ya basta. Deja de molestar. ¿No ves que este hombre tiene problemas y que su perro también?”

Jared desvió la mirada del animal, aunque tenía ganas de preguntarle si comprendía sus palabras o si conocía de algo a Darren; porque aquella voz fuerte, contundente y segura de sí misma, le llamó poderosamente la atención. 

De repente se encontró con dos ojos verdes clavados en él, ojos penetrantes y que recordaba de algo, pero no estaba seguro de que. 

“¿Necesitas ayuda? Tengo el coche justo ahí.” Dijo el otro hombre señalando al final de la pradera. Jared no sabía que decir, la confusión era demasiado fuerte, acababa de descubrir que su perro se convertía en humano, era posible que ese otro perro que tenía al lado, conociera a su fiel amigo y que tal vez, también fuera humano y ahora ese extraño, le ofrecía su ayuda. “¿Te encuentras bien? Pero que estúpido soy, claro que no te encuentra bien. Deja que cojamos entre los dos a tu perro, es grande y seguro que pesa mucho.”

El extraño se acercó a Hurley, pero antes de que pudiera tocarle, Jared le aparto la mano. “¡No!” El otro hombre retiró la mano confundido, “Quiero decir que no quiero que mi perro se asuste si se despierta y te ve que lo estás cogiendo. Puedo con él tranquilo,” Sin duda tenía buenos reflejos para reaccionar en situaciones difíciles, se dijo para sí mismo. “Pero acepto tu oferta del coche, mi casa queda un poco lejos para cargar con él andando.”

Menos de dos minutos más tarde ya estaban todos montados en el coche, era lo bastante grande como para que ese Sadie estuviera en la parte de atrás, muy próximo a Hurley, lo cual le dio a entender a Jared, que verdaderamente ese animal conocía a su mascota. Jensen condujo siendo las indicaciones de Jared hasta su casa, que se negó a ir a la clínica del veterinario, porque dijo tener controlada la herida de su animal. Lo volvió a coger en brazos y lo metió n casa, sin decir nada al extraño que le estaba ayudando, sin despedirse de él, ni sin invitarle a entrar. Tan sólo lo dejó ahí, en la puerta de su casa, mientras que su perro.

“Sadie. ¿Dónde vas?” Es todo lo que pudo decir Jensen antes de que su perro entrara como una bala en la casa. Se quedó en la puerta, pensando que aquello era lo más surrealista que le había pasado en mucho tiempo, pero cuando Sadie no salió de nuevo y escuchó la voz del otro hombre en el piso de arriba, se decidió a entrar.

Jared colocó con cuidado a Hurley de nuevo en la cama, de donde no debería haberse movido. Acarició su pelaje varias veces y observó la mancha de sangre.

“¿A quién tengo que llamar a ahora, a un veterinario o a un médico?” Suspiró con fuerza, si hubiera tenido un poco más de tiempo para comprender aquella nueva situación, para hablar más con Darren, para que el chico le explicara más cosas. Pero ahora tenía que tomar una decisión. Se volvió dispuesto a levantarse, pero al hacerlo se encontró con ese otro perro. “Muy bien, suficiente, se que puedes entenderme y apostaría tranquilamente todo lo que tengo a que puedes convertirte en ser humano, pero no lo haces porque tu amo no lo sabe. También estoy muy seguro de que conoces a Hurley… Darren o como se que tu lo conozcas. Como tu amo está muy cerca y no quieres descubrirte, te lo voy a poner fácil, ladra tres veces si tengo razón.”

El perro lo hizo sin dudar y en cuanto acabó, se acercó a la cama, colocó las dos patas delanteras sobre ella y se aupó para lamer el hocico de Hurley. Sollozó al ver que el otro animal no reaccionaba a su contacto y se volvió de nuevo hacia Jared.

“No sé de qué le conoces, pero veo que estás preocupado por él. Ayer unos cazadores le confundieron con un lobo y le dispararon.” El perro se puso tenso al escuchar aquello. “Se estaba recuperando bien y esta mañana, bueno… amaneció diferente, supongo que ya me entiendes.” El perro ladró de nuevo una vez para darle la razón. “Entonces creo que le llegó olor, no estoy seguro porque no me lo dijo y fue cuando salió corriendo, ten encontró y se desmayó.”

“Sé que no es el mejor momento para hacer una broma así, pero me recuerdas al doctor Dolittle.” 

Nervioso, Jared se dio la vuelta. El extraño estaba en la puerta de su dormitorio. “Lo siento, pero parece que mi perro se ha encariñado de vosotros. Vamos, Sadie, es hora de irnos.” Sin embargo, su compañero no se inmutó, no se movió del lado de la cama en la que estaba acostado el otro perro. “¿Sadie?”

Jared no podía perder más tiempo, necesitaba ayuda a su perro, saber lo que hacer, a quien llamar, pero estaba más que convencido de que ese otro animal, cuando se convirtiera en persona podía ayudarle mucho. Pero para eso tenía que conseguir, aunque fuera por cinco minutos, deshacerse del otro hombre.

“Eh, perdona, siento molestarte cuando ni siquiera nos conocemos.” Dijo el músico por fin. “Me llamo Jared y ahora mismo necesitaría tomar algo para relajarle, un té o algo, ¿podrías bajar a la cocina y prepararme uno?”

“Claro, tu cuida de tu amigo y si mi perro te molesta mucho, mándalo abajo conmigo, además no tardaré más que cinco minutos en volver.” Sonrió y entonces Jared se dio cuenta que ese tío era muy guapo, aunque ni siquiera supiera su nombre. “Me llamo Jensen, por cierto.” Terminó diciendo antes de dejar la habitación, dejando salir un fuerte acento londinense.

“Muy bien estamos solos, ya puedes transformarte, te aseguro que no me voy a asustar.”

Sin embargo, antes de que Misha hiciera nada, fue su hermano el que se transformo. La otra vez Jared no había sido testigo del momento, sino del resultado, pero verla era mucho más impactante. Se acercó la cama y tocó la frente del chico que volvía a yacer ahí desnudo.

“Le está subiendo la fiebre, creo que ese es el momento en que no puede controlar los cambios. ¿Qué hay de ti, vas a transformarte y ayudarme a salvarle la vida tu amigo o…?”

Misha no tardó ni dos segundos en hacerlo. Desgraciadamente no tuvo tiempo de cubrirse con nada antes y ahora Jared tenía dos hombres desnudos en su habitación, había soñado muchas veces con algo así, pero en una circunstancia como esa, desde luego.

“No es mi amigo. Darren es mi hermano pequeño, el menor de nuestra camada. Sé que ahora mismo te cuesta comprender todo esto y es normal. Pero Darren necesita. Me llamó Misha, por cierto.”

Jared se quedó en silencio sin saber que decir, justo cuando creía que no podía descubrir nada más nuevo en día, se enteraba que su perro tenía un hermano y que los dos eran… vale ni siquiera sabía cómo llamarlos.

“Lo que Darren necesita es un médico o un veterinario… dios Misha, no sé qué hacer, no se a quien acudir, así que espero que tengas alguna idea sobre lo que hacer porque creo que tu hermano está muy mal y no lo quiero perder.”

“Yo si se a quien pedir ayuda, lo que no tengo tan claro es si él querrá escucharme.” Jared ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar. “¿Puedes prestarme tu móvil? Como comprenderás no tenía donde guardar el mío.”

Jared se lo pasó, asegurándose que lo miraba a los ojos en todo momento y en cuanto Misha lo cogió, se dio la vuelta hacia la cama. 

Aunque no lo dijo, Misha estaba rezando para que Jeff le cogiera el teléfono, al menos tenía la esperanza que al no ser su número lo cogería y le dejaría hablar durante al menos cinco segundos, hasta que reconociera su voz y lo mandara a la mierda, así que tenía que ser rápido y directo si quería ganarse su atención.

Escuchó el tonó del teléfono tres veces, hasta que por fin, su esperaba que todavía no vio, contestó al otro lado.

“No me cuelgues por favor Jeff. Sé que soy el peor novio del mundo. Pero necesito que me escuches, porque no se trata de mí sino de mi hermano. Porque te dije la verdad, mi hermano existe, Darren existe y si los dos nos convertimos en perros, también es cierto que Jensen existe y digamos que es mi dueño, pero él no lo sabe y no sé si está preparado para saberlo todavía. Darren está herido, unos cazadores lo confundieron con un lobo y le dispararon. Ahora mismo está en su forma humana y la herida que cerró el veterinario se ha vuelto a abrir. Así que si no quieres tenerme cerca, lo entiendo, pero por favor, no lo hagas por mi si no quieres, pero ven por mi hermano, no le dejes morir.”

Esperó en silencio, imaginándose que Jeffrey ya había cortado al otro lado. Pero cuando escuchó la voz de su novio, dura y fría, pero la voz de Jeffrey al fin y al cabo, sonrió.

“Me dan ganas de llevarte al manicomio por todo lo que acabas decirme y te aseguro que sigo pensando que me estás tomando el pelo o… no sé ni lo que pensar ahora Misha, porque me dejaste tirado, estuve a punto de morir en la piscina del hotel y no estabas allí… pero tu voz suena aterrada y por mucho que esté enfadado contigo, no quiero verte sufrir. Así que dame la dirección y estaré allí en seguida.”

“Dios, Jeff, muchas gracias.”

“Muy bien aquí tienes tu…” 

Cuando Jensen entró en la habitación, se quedo paralizado, preguntándose si tenía algún tipo de problema en la vista o estaba teniendo visiones. De repente, había dos hombres desnudos, uno en la cama, con una importarte herida en el costado y otro de pie, mirándole, con el rostro completamente pálido, como si estuviera viendo un fantasma. Un hombre que acababa de hablar de él por teléfono y de que no estaba preparado para enterarse de no sabía muy bien que. Para colmo los perros no estaban por ningún lado, su perro no estaba por ninguna parte. Miró a Jared, el único que seguía siendo el mismo en toda aquella extraña situación.

El hombre desnudo que estaba de pie se acercó a él con la mirada baja, como si se sintiera inferior a él. Lo curioso de él es que conocía muy bien sus ojos azules, aunque resultaba algo completamente imposible.“No puede ser.”

“Hola Jensen, soy yo… Sadie.”

“No puede ser.” Jensen dio un paso atrás y luego otro, se chocó con la puerta, clavándose el pomo en la espaldas y cayó al suelo. “No puede ser."


	8. Chapter 8

Misha dio un paso hacia Jensen, pero este retrocedió y el muchacho se detuvo, preguntándose si la impresión de su dueño, sería demasiado grande. Lo miró en silencio, mientras Jensen se iba a poniendo cada vez más pálido y pegaba la espalda a la pared, como si en cualquier momento fuera a salir corriendo. Pero no lo hizo, tan solo se quedó allí, mirando al hombre desnudo que avanzaba lentamente hacia él y el otro, tumbado en la cama, mucho más joven, desnudo también y con una venda en el costado, exactamente igual que tenía el perro de Jared.

Finalmente, Jensen miró al muchacho, necesitaba respuestas, aunque no estaba seguro de ser capaz de aceptar lo que fuera a decirle aquel chico, que casi era un extraño para él.

“Creo que será mejor que te sientes, parece que vas a caer rendido al suelo en cualquier momento.” Dijo Jared sonriendo, al ver a Jensen boquear.

“Antes necesito que alguien me diga lo que está pasando aquí. Cuando he salido de aquí, había un perro en la cama y mi perro estaba contigo y ahora me encuentro… no sé ni lo que estoy viendo.” Volvió a mirar, tenía que comprobar que no estaba loco y sobretodo averiguar porque el hombre que estaba cerca de él y que todavía seguía desnudo, tenía la misma mirada que su perro o porque el chico de la cama parecía tener la misma herida que el otro perro. “¿Qué tal si al menos alguien me dice donde demonios está mi perro?”

Misha y Jared se miraron, no había una forma suave de decir aquello, así que Misha decidió soltarlo sin más y conseguir, de alguna forma que Jensen lo comprendiera y sobretodo, lo aceptara de alguna forma.

“Jensen…”

“¿Tengo que preguntar por qué un completo extraño conoce mi nombre?”

“Porque soy Sadie.”

“¿Sadie… mi perro, Sadie?”

Misha asintió, sin estar del todo seguro si aquello era una buena idea o estaba a punto de freír por completo el cerebro de Jensen. “Soy tu perro, Sadie, que por cierto es un nombre de chica, no sé si te has dado cuenta. Pero no importa, supongo que ahora mismo hay cosas más importantes de las que preocuparnos.”

“No puedes ser mi perro.”

Jensen sentía que las piernas estaban a punto de fallarse, caería al suelo y tal vez con el golpe se despertaba del terrible y extraño sueño en el que estaba atrapado. Porque ese hombre, desnudo, que ya era bastante raro, no era su perro, no podía serlo, porque esas cosas tan solo pasaban en los cuentos o en las películas. No existían los… ni siquiera sabía cómo denominarlos, porque no le gustaba mucho la fantasía, pero esas criaturas no existían y o bien, estaba soñando, o bien se había vuelto loco de repente o bien estaba rodeado de una cuadrilla de locos. Pero cualquiera de las tres opciones parecía realmente   
preocupante.

“Es cierto, no puedo ser tu perro, porque nadie te ha dicho nunca que hay más cosas en el mundo natural, más allá de animales y seres humanos. Nosotros, mi hermano y yo,” Dijo Misha señalando al muchacho inconsciente de la cama. “Digamos que estamos en el punto medio, somos medio perros, medio personas, aunque al final solemos decidir mantenernos más en una naturaleza o en otra. Yo prefiero ser un ser humano el mayor tiempo posible, mientras que Darren… digamos que no le ha ido muy bien cerca de las personas.” Misha se dio cuenta que Jared se ponía tenso tras él, pero el muchacho no dijo nada, ya tendrían tiempo de hablar sobre Darren cuando las cosas estuvieran más calmadas. “Se que no es fácil de entender nada de lo que te estoy diciendo, pero créeme cuando te digo que soy Sadie, que por cierto es un nombre de chica. ¿Por qué se te ocurrió ponerme un maldito nombre de chica a todo esto? Y también es cierto que este chico de aquí es el perro herido de Jared y mi hermano.” Cuando Jensen guardó silencio durante casi cinco minutos, Misha empezó a preocuparse y muy lentamente otra vez, comenzó a acercarse a él. “¿Jen? ¿Jensen? ¿Estás bien?”

“Lo empezaré a estar cuando te pongas algo de ropa encima y no tenga que verte… así.”

“Me has visto todo este año desnudo.”

“A mi perro no le voy a poner pantalones, no tengo problemas en ver a mi perro desnudo. Pero ahora eres un ser humano, una persona con… bueno con eso delante de mí y aunque no me importa demasiado… digamos que prefiero que te tapes.”

Misha se echó a reír, sin embargo, se quedó serio al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta. Casi se había olvidado que había llamado a Jeffrey. Miró a Darren, el chico no hacía más que removerse en la cama, murmurando, casi delirando incluso.  
Jared asintió, no era buena idea que fuera el propio Misha, completamente desnudo a abrir la puerta. Jensen le siguió, como si no quisiera quedarse solo en la habitación con ninguno de los dos. Un momento más tarde de ponerse los primeros pantalones que encontró por ahí y que al ser de Jared le venían excesivamente grandes y tras salir del baño con un paño húmedo, Misha se sentó en la cama junto a su hermano y colocó el paño sobre la frente su hermano.

El muchacho se removió nervioso y asustado.

“Shhhh, tranquilo. Estoy aquí peque, por fin estoy aquí, contigo y no voy a permitir que te ocurra nada malo nunca más. Ahora mismo sería capaz de salir de aquí y buscar el rastro de los hijos de puta que te han hecho esto.” Acarició el cabello del muchacho y le besó en la cabeza para intentar tranquilizarle, como había hecho cuando era más pequeño.

“Misha.”

El muchacho se dio la vuelta. Jeffrey estaba en la puerta, mirándole con tanta tristeza en los ojos, que casi echó a correr hasta él para enterrar el rostro contra su hombro. Pero no lo hizo, se quedó ahí quieto, con la mirada clavada en el rostro de su novio.  
El médico se acercó a él y pasó una mano sobre su hombro. Una cosa estar cabreado porque le hubiera dejado tirado y otra muy distinta, no estar a su lado cuando le necesitaba de verdad.

“¿Cómo está?”

“Tiene mucha fiebre, no sé, no soy médico ni nada, pero tal vez se le haya infectado la herida.” El miedo recorría por completo la voz de Misha. Estaba aterrado, no podía concebir la idea de que algo malo le ocurriera a su hermano y mucho menos ahora que lo había encontrado por fin, después de todo un año separados. “Tienes que ayudarle, porque no puedo llevarle a un hospital.”

“¿Por qué?” Jeffrey levantó la mirada después de hacer un primer examen a Darren y se volvió hacia Misha. “Mira, no sé qué secretos tienes ni porque no me los has querido contar hasta ahora. No sé ni siquiera porque me contaste eso de que eras un perro o que…”

“Pero es la verdad, Jeff. No es ninguna historia, te lo prometo. Soy medio perro y mi hermano también lo es. Por eso precisamente no puedo llevarle a un hospital, cuando está consciente le gusta estar en su forma de perro, pero cuando cae inconsciente, se convierte en humano y no puedo arriesgarme a que le pase eso en un hospital.”

Misha vio la incredulidad en la mirada de su novio. No se lo podía reprochar, porque seguramente, de estar en su lugar, pensaría exactamente lo mismo. 

“Puedo cerrarle la herida a tu hermano, puedo ayudarle a que le baje la fiebre, pero va a necesitar atención médica y medicinas durante unos días. Repito, que pese a las locuras que tienes en tu cabeza, deberías llevarle a un hospital.”

“No son locuras.”

“Misha por favor.” Jeffrey dejó a un lado durante uno momento su instrumental y se volvió hacia Misha. Lo observó en silencio, con seriedad, pero sobretodo, su mirada no aceptaba en ningún caso lo que acababa de escuchar. “Entiendo que te gusten las historias fantásticas, pero cuando se trata de la salude tu hermano, agradecería, por él más que por mí, que te pusieras un poco más serio.”

“¡Pero lo digo totalmente en serio!” Jeffrey había vuelto a ocuparse de la herida de Darren y el muchacho protestó al notar que le presionaban allí donde dolía. Misha ya no podía más, su hermano había sido gravemente herido, a Jensen estaba a punto de darle un ataque al corazón porque no comprendía lo que había visto y con Jeffrey, su propio novio, no había forma de hacerle entender la realidad. 

A estas altura de la historia, a Misha tan solo le quedaba una carta que utilizar para demostrarle a su novio que todo lo que le estaba contando era totalmente cierto. Esperó a que Jeffrey terminara de atender a su hermano, la seguridad de Darren era lo primero. Una vez que Jeffrey salió del cuarto de baño, después de lavarse las manos, Misha se le puso delante.

“Misha, tienes que estar con tu hermano y dejarte de todas esas tontería de…” Jeffrey se quedó sin palabras al ver a su todavía novio desnudarse delante de él. “No vamos a follar, no es la forma de arreglar las cosas entre nosotros.”

“No se trata de follar, sino de que veas la realidad.” Dijo simplemente Misha.

Durante un segundo no dijo más, tan solo se quedó mirando a su novio, recordando lo que podía convertirse en la última vez que lo veía antes de que saliera corriendo. Respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos mientras notaba que cuerpo se transformaba hasta convertirse en Sadie. De nuevo abrió los ojos y levantó la vista dese su nueva perspectiva. Jeffrey tenía los ojos tan abiertos, mirándole directamente a él, que podían salírsele de las órbitas en cualquier momento y la boca abierta de par en par.

“¿Misha?” 

El animal asintió y anduvo los metros que le separaban de su novio. Lamió su mano y frotó su cabeza contra ella para llamar su atención, como si fuera necesario. El médico se arrodilló y tomó el rostro del perro entre sus manos, lo miró a los ojos, buscando a Misha en ellos. No tardó en encontrarlo, en ver a su novio metido dentro del cuerpo de ese precioso animal.

“Dios mío. Así que era verdad… todo lo que me contaste en la habitación… un momento, fuiste tú el que me sacó de la piscina.” De nuevo, el animal asintió y se acercó todavía más a Jeffrey. Esta vez lamió su rostro y el médico sonrió. “Entonces además de una disculpa, también te debo mi vida.”

********************

Después de casi cinco minutos de completo silencio, Jared decidió hablar. Imaginaba como se sentía Jensen en ese momento. Tampoco para él estaba siendo nada fácil aceptar que su mascota se convirtiera en ser humano, pero parecía que para el otro muchacho, estaba siendo mucho más difícil de asimilar.

“¿Cómo lo llevas?”

“¿Te refieres a descubrir que mi perro se convierte en humano o me he perdido algo más?” Jared sonrió y acercó un vaso de agua al muchacho. “Dime que tu no sabías nada de esto. Que no eres un cazador de seres extraños y que…”

“Buffy es una serie de televisión y hasta hace veinticuatro horas no tenía ni idea de la doble identidad de mi perro.”

Jensen se bebió de un trago el agua, como si de él más fuerte licor se tratara y se dejó caer frente a la mesa de la cocina en la primera silla que encontró. “A ver si me he enterado.” El teléfono sonó en su bolsillo. Espera un momento.”

“¡Jen! Voy a darte una alegría, mañana estaré en Galway, tengo unos días libres y me apetece hacerte una visita… aunque cuando digo que voy a ir, quiero decir que Steve vendrá conmigo, a ver si conseguimos que los dos encontréis a alguien. Por lo menos no os haréis competencia, él quiere un tío, tu una mujer… todo perfecto ¿no? Será como en los viejos tiempos, los tres mosqueteros juntos otra vez.”

“Eh… ¿Mike?”

“Venga, venga, no te puedes echar para atrás ahora, ya tengo los billetes y hemos alquilado una casa al lado de la tuya.

“Mike…”

“Lo siento Jen, la reserva está hecha.”

“Joder, Michael Fasbender, déjame hablar por una vez. ¿Cómo qué vais a venir? ¿Desde cuándo queréis estar lejos de una gran ciudad? Además,” 

Jensen miró a Jared, necesitaba encontrar una forma de salir de aquello, además de tiempo para recapacitar sobretodo lo que estaba ocurriendo en su vida de repente.

“Dime una buena razón para no pasar las vacaciones con nosotros.”

“Eh… ah… nos vemos todos los días en la oficina.”

“¿Estás diciendo que nos tienes muy vistos?”

Jensen se echó a reír, intentando ganar un poco de tiempo para pensar, con la mirada todavía clavada en Jared, suplicándole por todos los medios que le echara una mano, que le sacara del mayor lío en el que había estado metido en toda su vida. Lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era tener a sus amigos a su alrededor, mientras intentaba hacerse a la idea de que su perro era un tío.

Fue una mala idea, Jared se dio cuenta nada más hacerlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. De alguna forma, aún cuando apenas conocía a Jensen, sintió que tenía que ayudarle. Lamentablemente, Jared Padalecki no era la persona más sutil del mundo y menos cuando se trataba de llevar a cabo medidas desesperadas. Por eso, cuando se acercó a Jensen, rodeó su cuello y lo vio quedarse paralizado, no le dio demasiada importancia, tan solo pensó que seguramente era demasiado tímido; cuando se acercó a su oído, lo quedándose lo bastante cerca como para que le escucharan al otro lado del teléfono y lo vio palidecer, lo achacó a no estar muy acostumbrado a estar tan cerca de un hombre, aunque no se le pasó por la cabeza que a un hombre tan guapo como Jensen, no le gustaran otros, pero no fue hasta que dijo en un susurro, “Espero que estés listo para nuestra cita de esta noche”, que Jensen se levantó como un resorte, comenzó a balbucear sin sentido, completamente blanco, como si fuera un muerto viviente y Jared se dio cuenta que acababa de meter la pata.

“¿Cómo que lo de esta noche? Así que de eso se trata, ¿eh, Jen? Lo que no me esperaba era verte con un tío. No se… es raro, pero me gusta saber que has caído en nuestro bando.”

“Michael.”

“No, si a mí me parece genial y seguro que Steve está encantado de darte algunos consejitos para una buena cita con tu nuevo ligue.”

“Fasbender, tío.”

“Lo dicho, nos vemos mañana, que ahora veo que nos tienes que contar muchas cosas.”

Jensen escuchó como la llamada se cortaba. Se puso en pie en completo silencio, se dio la vuelta lentamente y clavó la más temible mirada en Jared.

“¿Qué coño ha sido eso?”

“Necesitabas ayuda.”

“Pero no tenías porque convertirme en gay de buenas a primeras y menos cuando mis mejores amigos son gays, llevan años intentando demostrarme que soy gay y ahora van a venir aquí para conocer a mi novio gay, mientras mi perro se reconcilia con su novio y tu perro se convierte en adolescente asustado cuando pierde el conocimiento. Muy bien Jared, si antes estaba jodido, ahora tengo ganas de matarte.”


	9. Chapter 9

Jensen miró el reloj, debía ser la cuarta vez que lo miraba en menos de una hora y el tiempo no pasaba. Tan solo quería que aquellos días pasaran ya de una vez por todas, porque no podía imaginar la farsa que estaba a punto de organizar con sus amigos para tapar una realidad todavía mayor. ¿Pero cómo decirles a sus mejores amigos que su perro se convertía en hombre y tenía novio cuando ni siquiera él mismo comprendía lo que eso significaba?

Aún así, tenía una cosa clara, quería matar a Jared por meterle en ese enorme lío del que no sabía cómo salir. Conocía bien a sus amigos y se los imaginaba dando saltos de alegría por eso de que tuviera novio, como si le hubieran pasado a su bando, como si al final le hubieran convencido de hacerse gay, cuando él, no era gay, nunca se había fijado en un hombre y desde que había conocido a Jared, no se había fijado en él, más allá de alguien que estaba en una circunstancia muy similar a la suya… bueno vale, a lo mejor le había mirado el culo, pero era complicado no hacerlo con esos vaqueros tan ajustados y a lo mejor, solo a lo mejor se había fijado en que era un hombre muy guapo. Pero nada de eso quería decir que le gustara Jared.

Ahora para colmo tenía que hacerse pasar por el novio de Jared, como si fuera fácil hacer creer a la gente que le gustaba alguien, que empezaba a sentirse enamorado de alguien así como así y hacerlo creíble. Estaba a punto de darle un infarto, porque si nunca había sido capaz de copiar en un examen, como para ahora mentir con algo así.

“¿En qué piensas?”

Jensen pegó un bote al notar unas manos grandes y fuertes sobre sus hombros. Se dio la vuelta, como no podía ser de otra manera se trataba de Jared, con su maravillosa sonrisa… ¿había dicho maravillosa? Pegado a él. no habían pasado más que unas horas desde que le había dicho que iban a tener que hacerse pasar por pareja y Jared ya se lo estaba tomando muy en serio, tal vez demasiado, porque no hacía más que estar pegado a él, tocarle, preguntarle si estaba bien, como si se tratara de su novio de verdad.

“Perdona, no quería asustarte.” Dijo de nuevo Jared, sentándose junto a él en el sofá.

“No pasa nada, solo estaba concentrado en mis pensamientos.”

“¿Y se pueden saber esos pensamientos? ¿Cuánto quieres por ellos?”

“Mis pensamientos no valen tanto como para pagar dinero por ellos.”

“Venga, no me digas que eres de las personas que se hacen de menos.” Aquella mirada tan directa, tan penetrante y sincera de Jared, casi le hizo echar a correr, porque tal vez con ellos podría ver más allá de su alma. “Lo siento no debería haberlo dicho eso. La gente me dice que haces soy demasiado directo. Otros que soy excesivamente sincero.” Jensen sonrió, bajó la mirada al sofá y se mordió el labio. Sin duda, era la imagen más perfecta que Jared había visto en mucho tiempo. “¿Qué pasa? ¿He dicho algo que te haya incomodado?”

“No, al contrario, es que… yo soy lo más opuesto a ti. No me atrevo nunca a decir las cosas por miedo a lo que dirá la gente y porque siempre pienso que mis comentarios pueden sentar mal a alguien. Nunca he sido una persona muy abierta… digamos que las circunstancias de mi vida, me han llevado a ser así.”

“Venga hombre, no digas eso, como si hubieras vivido mil vidas. Seguro que no ha sido tan malo.” Cuando Jared quiso darse cuenta, tenía la mano puesta sobre el muslo de Jensen y aunque este no le dijo nada al respeto, la quitó rápidamente. “Lo siento, lo que quería decir es que… todos pasamos por malas rachas, pero al final solo nos hacen daño, aquellos a los que realmente se lo permitimos.”

Había oído muchas veces discursos parecidos a ese, pero jamás lo había escuchado de una forma tan convincente.

“Ojala te hubiera conocido antes.”

Por un momento, los dos muchachos se quedaron mirando en silencio, hasta que Jared decidió romper el momento. “¿Y eso por qué?”

“Porque seguramente habrías sido un estupendo mejor amigo, para darme consejos y evitar que me diera más de algún golpe serio en la vida.”

“Si claro… tu mejor amigo.” Si Jensen se diera cuenta como lo miraba, si pudiera sentir la velocidad a la que latía su corazón cuando estaba cerca de él, cuando lo miraba y se encontraba con aquellos ojos verdes puestos en él, como si no hubiera nadie más importante en el mundo. Pero Jensen tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza todavía, muchas de las que no le había hablado y alguna que empezaba a visualizar, entre las muchas capas que formaban al londinense. “Puedo ser ahora ese mejor amigo, sobretodo porque creo que te va a hacer falta cuando mañana vengan tus amigos.”

Jensen asintió, no sería mal tener a alguien a su lado para apoyarle. “Tengo hambre y desde que he llegado aquí todavía no he podido ir a ningún restaurante típico. ¿Qué tal si me llevas?”

Jensen no se te está pidiendo una cita, no se te está insinuando. Jared tuvo que repetírselo dentro de su cabeza unas cuantas   
veces para terminar creyéndoselo y no lanzarse a por Jensen allí mismo, en el sofá.

“Claro, conozco un par de sitios donde podrás probar todo lo que quieras de la cocina nacional.” Intentando apartar de su mente, la idea de que iba a tener una cita con el hombre más guapo que había conocido en toda su vida, Jared se puso en pie y alargó la mano. La dejó ahí, esperando a que Jensen se la tomara. “Además, ahora que soy tu novio de pega, es mi trabajo animarte, a ver si tus amigos van a pensar que te trato mal o algo así.”  
********************  
Darren despertó con el olor a beicon. Abrió los ojos lentamente, todavía le costaba centrarse por culpa de la fiebre. Misha estaba allí, como las otras veces que se había despertado. Su hermano se movía de su lado y aunque apenas tenía fuerzas para decir nada, lo agradecía siempre con una sonrisa y un suspiro. Pero esta vez, había una bandeja junto a la cama. La miró y sonrió, leche caliente, zumo y un buen plato de comida, que lo olía muy bien.  
“¿Tienes hambre peque?”  
“Hacía mucho que nadie me llamaba así. Lo echaba tanto de menos.”  
“Pues ahora estoy aquí y no te voy a dejar otra vez.” Misha se sentó en la cama y acarició la mejilla de su hermano, su piel todavía estaba caliente, pero ya no tenía tanta fiebre. “Las medicinas que te está dando Jeff, te están haciendo efecto, pronto estarás en pie otra vez. Pero no se te ocurra volver a darme un susto como este. Nada de salir a correr por el bosque, nos parecemos demasiado a lobos y los cazadores nos pueden dar un susto en cualquier momento.”  
“Entonces, ¿Jeff es tu novio?”  
Por un momento, Misha se quedó sin palabras. Pero al final, tan solo sonrió y revolvió el cabello de su hermano. “Si y de eso quería hablarte. Jared me ha dicho que siempre has estado con él, así que deduzco que no te conviertes mucho en humano.” Darren negó con la cabeza. “Cuando estés más fuerte hablaremos de eso, pero es nuestra naturaleza, somos medio humanos medio animales, no puedes suprimir una de las dos partes, porque entonces dejas de ser tu. Además, podrías conocer a otras personas y quién sabe, conocer a alguien que te guste.”  
“Pero… a Jared le gusto así, me dice tantas cosas bonitas cuando soy Hurley. No me quiero separar de él. Además…” Incluso a través de la fiebre, Misha se dio cuenta que su hermano se ruborizaba. “Creo que le gusto y no se lo digas, porque no estoy preparado todavía, pero… creo que estoy enamorado e él.”  
Ahora sí que el mayor se quedó sin palabras, había escuchado de todo en su vida, estaba preparado para cualquier cosa, pero aquello le cogió completamente por sorpresa. Su hermano estaba enamorado, no como humano, porque apenas tomaba esa forma, sino como perro, de su dueño y lo más sorprendente todavía es que creía que su dueño estaba enamorado de él.  
“Bueno… ya hablaremos de eso cuando estés un poco mejor.”  
“No me mires así, Jared es tan bueno conmigo, siempre lo ha sido, desde que me adoptó y siempre me trata con tanto cariño, que lo que siente por mí, solo puede ser amor.”  
Misha acarició de nuevo la mejilla de su hermano y sin decir nada colocó la bandeja delante de él, seguramente estaría hambriento y se olvidaría por un rato de aquella conversación. Antes de hablar con Darren, tenía que hablar del tema con Jared y preguntarle si en algún momento le había dado a entender, de alguna forma extraña, que sentía algo más que cariño por su mascota.  
********************  
Misha decidió salir a la hora de comer, Darren se había vuelto a quedar dormido y como le había dicho Jeffrey tardaría un par de horas en despertar. Todavía necesitaba hablar con Jensen, para saber si se había hecho a la idea de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. Adoraba a ese chico, el pobre muchacho no había tenido mucha suerte desde que lo conocía en su vida sentimental y él había hecho lo mejor que podía para ayudarle. No quería que ahora el chico se alejara de él por pensar que era un bicho raro.  
Lo encontró en el piso de abajo hablando con Jared, por lo que estaba viendo si Darren se enteraba de la relación que estaba naciendo entre los dos muchachos, se iba a llevar una enorme decepción. Tal vez ellos no se dieran cuenta, tal vez se trataba de que Misha tenía buen olfato o simplemente de que era algo tan obvio que ellos no eran capaces de verlo.  
“Venga, te invito a comer, después de todo yo he sido el que te he metido en este follón y merezco ser quien te haga sentir mejor.”  
Jensen se echó a reír. “¿Pretendes hacerme sentir mejor llenándome el estómago?”  
“Conmigo funciona. Mi madre lo descubrió hace años, cuando me dolía algo o cuando una chica me dejaban, cuando creía que me gustaban las chicas o cuando un niño se portaba mal conmigo en el colegio, aparecía ella con una bolsa de golosinas y a los pocos minutos se me pasaban los todos los males.”  
Jensen no pudo evitar sonreír, al imaginarse a un pequeño Jared deprimido, con su enorme bolsa de chucherías.  
“Un momento. ¿Has dicho que tuviste novias?”  
“Si, durante un tiempo de mi vida, creí que me gustaban las chicas, salí con varias y casi todas me dejaron porque…. Bueno digamos que el sexo con las chicas nunca ha sido lo mío. Las otras dos, una se hizo lesbiana y la otra… digamos que se mudó de ciudad.” Jensen se dio cuenta del cambio de ánimo repentino en el muchacho. Algo acababa de entristecerle, pero no dijo nada, apenas le conocía todavía, como para preguntar. “Así, a lo que iba, ya verás cómo te encuentras mejor con el estómago lleno.”  
Jensen suspiro. “Bueno, qué más da, tampoco sabría donde ir a comer y tendría que preguntar, además tu pareces conocer un par de buenos sitios.”  
Los dos muchachos se marcharon y Misha bajó definitivamente las escaleras. No había duda, si Darren se enteraba, antes de que Jared hablara con él, iba a recibir un golpe muy duro.  
“¿Tienes hambre?” Se dio la vuelta sorprendido. Estaba tan concentrado que no había notado el olor de Jeffrey mientras estaba se acercaba. “Supongo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar todavía. ¿Tienes tiempo para ir a comer?”  
“¿Significa eso que no me odias?”  
Jeffrey movió la cabeza de lado a lado. “Digamos que significa que no me esperaba que me estuvieras diciendo la verdad y que por lo menos te debo la vida por salvarme en la piscina. Ahora voy a ser todo oídos y voy a tener la mente muy abierta para lo que quieras contarme.” Misha le sonrió como un niño abriendo los regalos el día de Navidad. “¿Entones qué? ¿Tienes hambre?”  
“Estoy hambriento.”


	10. Chapter 10

Jensen estaba histérico, sus amigos estaban a punto de llegar a la estación y no podía creerse que Jared estuviera a su lado y fuera a hacerse pasar por su novio falso. Jensen no era así, nunca había cometido una locura similar, ni siquiera había copiado en un examen y no había mentido jamás a sus padres sobre donde iba un sábado por la noche. Sé podía decir que Jensen era una chico modelo… o lo había sido hasta que Jared Padalecki entró en su vida.

“Esto no puede salir bien.” Dijo con un fuerte suspiró al ver acercarse el tren.

“Venga, ten un poco de esperanza.”

Jensen se volvió hacia Jared y tuvo que levantar la vista para mirarlo a los ojos. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta del extraño color que tenían, no pudo identificarlo, pero era verdaderamente hermoso. Se obligó a sí mismo a sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza y pensar en lo que se le venía encima en cuanto sus dos amigos bajaran del tren.

“¿De verdad quieres que tenga esperanza después de todo lo que he visto últimamente?” Jensen comenzó a moverse por el andén nervioso, era eso o empezar a gritar. “Hace unos días ni te conocía, no sabía ni que existías y ahora te estás haciendo pasar por mi novio. Hace unos días, dormía con mi perro en la cama y amanecía abrazado a él, sin saber que se convertía en una persona y que encima no le gusta su nombre, porque me dice que es Sadie es un nombre de chica.”

“Sadie, es un nombre de chica.”

Jensen le fulminó con la mirada. “Es igual, lo importante es que,” Se acercó a Jared, no quería que nadie le escuchara y creyera que estaba completamente loco por lo que estaba a punto de decir. “Tengo un perro que se convierte en ser humano y para colmo tiene novio. Tú también lo tienes, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?”

Jared se echó a reír. “No estoy tranquilo ni lo dejo de estar. Simplemente quiero ver en qué termina todo esto. Por el momento se trata de hacer creer a tus amigos que todo está bien, que nosotros estamos bien, que somos una pareja normal.”

“Pero no somos una pareja normal.”

El pitido del tren al entrar en la estación, terminó con la conversación. Podían no ser una pareja normal, pero ahora mismo tenían que actuar como tal. Así que después de respirar profundamente, Jensen se dio la vuelta, sonrió, no era su sonrisa más natural pero era lo mejor que podía hacer cuando estaba a punto de darle un ataque de nervios.

Steve y Michael se acercaron, los dos con sus mochilas al hombro, saludándole con la mano.

“Va a ser un desastre.” Murmuró Jensen entre dientes.

“Confía en mí por favor.”

Sin darle tiempo a responder, Jared rodeó su cintura desde atrás y le besó el cuello. Jensen no fue capaz de evitar sonrojarse, si eso si que fue real, tanto que sus amigos se quedaron parados al verlo y sus bocas se abrieron tanto que estuvieron a punto de golpear el suelo.

“Eh, Jennyboy.” Dijo Michael al llegar hasta él, dejó la bolsa en el suelo y extendió la mano hacia Jared. “¿Se puede saber porque tenías tan escondido a tu novio? había pensado de todo para que lo tuvieras tan en secreto. Pero ahora no lo entiendo tío. Pero si está muy bueno.”

Jensen casi se atragantó con su propia saliva al escuchar aquello, pero consiguió mantenerse tranquilo. 

“Perdona a mi amigo. A veces es demasiado sincero. Soy Steve, encantado y el bocazas que ha venido conmigo, es Michael.” Jared estrechó la mano de los hombres y sintió la fuerza con la que Jensen le agarraba la camiseta por la espalda.

“Encantado. Supongo que estaréis cansados después del viaje, podemos llevaros al hotel y cuando queráis nos vemos para comer.”

“¿Ya nos vais a abandonar? Steve y yo habíamos pensado en dejar las cosas en el hotel y que nos enseñarais la ciudad. Porque creo que aquí nuestro amigo nos tiene que contar muchas cosas.” Michael le guiñó un ojo a Jensen y todo lo que quiso hacer este, fue salir corriendo y desaparecer hasta que sus amigos se marcharan.

Intentó recordar como se había metido en aquel follón, porque ahora tenía a aquel muchacho de casi dos metros pegado a su cuerpo, como si fuera una extensión de sí mismo y porque sus dos mejores amigos lo miraban como si fuera un bicho raro. No lo sabía, debía estar metido en una extraña pesadilla en la que para colmo, tenía un perro que se hacía hombre. No, definitivamente, aquello carecía de sentido.

Steve miró alrededor de Jensen. “¿Y dónde está Sadie? Creía que ese animal no se separaba de tu lado”

“Misha está con su hermano.” Jensen se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que había dicho y por un momento, creyó que todo el lío que se habían organizado había terminado antes de comenzar.

“¿Quién es Misha?” 

“Misha es Sadie,” Contestó rápidamente. “Jensen acaba de darse cuenta que Sadie es nombre de chica y creo que Misha no le hacía ninguna gracia que los otros perros se burlaran de él y en cuanto a lo de su hermano, lo que pasa es que yo tengo un perro de la misma raza y en cuanto se conocieron se hicieron grandes amigos y ahora no hay quien los separe.”

Jensen se echó a reír nervioso, quería salir de allí, estaba empezando a pasarlo realmente mal, necesitaba volver a casa y tomarse un pequeño respiro lejos de todas aquellas mentiras que empezaban a hacerle sentir muy mal, incluso le estaban produciendo dolor de estómago.

“¿Qué tal si nos vamos?” Dijo por fin. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

********************

Justo cuando Jensen pensaba que las cosas no se podían poner peor, el siguiente desastre ocurrió. Antes de entrar en casa, nada más después de ir al hotel para que sus amigos dejaran las maletas, alguien llamó a Jared. 

“Id entrando.” Les dijo al ver aparecer a lo lejos a James.

Casi se había olvidado de él. Habían tenido una gran cita, no lo iba a negar y hasta que había conocido a Jensen había llegado a pensar en salir con él y tal vez tener algún futuro. Pero el londinense había aparecido en su vida y entonces todo lo demás había dejado de tener importancia. Esperó a que los tres amigos hubieran entrado en la casa para acercarse al muchacho.

“Ya creía que te habían abducido los extraterrestres.” Dijo James sonriendo. “No me has llamado, te he dejado un par de mensajes en el contestador y no me los has devuelto. Es un pueblo pequeño y aún así, no te he visto en todos estos días. Empiezo a pensar que estabas huyendo de mi.”

Jared se echó a reír nervioso. “¿Huir de ti? Ni que fueras un bicho raro, no he estado huyendo de ti, es solo que tenido mucho trabajo últimamente, he estado componiendo y bueno… necesitaba un tiempo para mí sólo.”

“Te he visto con el tío ese, ¿Es turista verdad? Porque no le he visto nunca por aquí.”

“¡Jared!” Una voz le llamó desde la puerta de casa y al darse la vuelta tanto Michael le estaba llamando con la mano, mientras Jensen intentaba meterlo de nuevo en la casa tirando de su brazo.

“Así que han venido más amigos. ¿Es él verdad?” Dijo James mirando a Jensen. “Ese es el tío del que te has encaprichado. Tiene pintas de señorito inglés. Típico, el niño pijo viene aquí y encanta a todo el mundo con sus historias de Londres. Pensaba que eras diferente Jared.” El tiró le cogió por sorpresa, pero aún así, pudo evitar que, a pesar de sujetarle de la cazadora y bajarle, James consiguiera darle el beso. “Y eso que pensaba que yo te gustaba.”

Lo dejó ir y empezó a marcharse. “James espera, no es lo que piensas, deja que te lo explique.”

El otro muchacho se dio la vuelta. “No hay mucho que explicar. El chico de la capital te gusta ¿no?” Jared tan solo pudo asentir. “Entonces eso quiere decir que yo no te gusto, no tanto como él por lo menos. Lo entiendo, le he visto es guapo y por cómo te mira, creo que tienes muchas posibilidades con él.” Miró a las dos personas que lo miraban expectantes desde la puerta. “Creo que su amigo es guapo, si fuera gay, estuviera soltero y me lo encontrara por ahí, no me importaría tirarle a caña. ¿Sabes si también está colgado por el chico guapo de Londres?”

“Se llama Jensen.”

“Si bueno como sea. ¿Está colado por él igual que tu o tengo alguna posibilidad?”

Jared se encogió de hombros. “No sé si es gay, no sé si está soltero y no sé si está colado o no por Jensen. En cuanto a lo mío con Jensen, te aseguro que no es lo que piensas.”

James le lanzó un beso. “Nos vemos Jay. Supongo que no era el momento para nosotros, tal vez tenga más suerte con el recién llegado.”

“Esto, Jen, dime una cosa. ¿Jared y tu tenéis una relación abierta?” Preguntó Michael desde la puerta, mientras tanto él como Jensen observaban, sin poder oír lo que decían la conversación. “Lo digo porque ese otro tío parece muy amistoso con tu novio y si eso es lo que os gusta, por mi no hay problema pero,” Cuando James tiró de Jared para intentar besarlo, los dos amigos dejaron de respirar para ver lo que ocurría. “bueno, lo dicho que si un tío como Jared o incluso como ese otro, fuera mi novio, te aseguro que nadie se acercaría a él de esa manera.”

Jensen no podía decir que se estaba celoso, aunque fuera precisamente eso lo que estaba sintiendo en lo que estaba viendo. No podía decir que quería ir hasta Jared, cogerle el rostro y darle un buen beso delante de ese otro tío para que se diera cuenta que, aunque falso, el gigante era su novio y no podía decir que estaba pensando en la forma de marcar su territorio alrededor de Jared porque eso sería demostrar que sentía algo demasiado importante por el chico, cuando en realidad apenas lo conocía.

Por eso, tan solo se echo a reír, palmeó la espalda de su amigo y trató de cambiar de tema. “Que cosas tienes, seguro que solo son buenos amigos. Vamos adentro, quiero presentaros a un amigo, se llama Jeffrey.”

Mientras entraban en la casa, Jensen se quedó mirando a Jared y ese otro tío. La verdad es que si parecían realmente cariñosos, sobretodo ese desconocido que no hacía más que intentar tocar a Jared. Que si, que no tenía que ponerse celoso, porque Jared era su novio postizo, eso lo sabía perfectamente, pero lo cierto era que al dolor de estómago provocado por los nervios, había que sumar el extraño y repentino odio que estaba sintiendo por ese extraño.

********************

Misha dejó a Darren en la habitación de hotel de Jeffrey. No le hacía gracia dejarlo sólo, pero sería mucho más complicado tener que explicar a los amigos de Jensen, porque había un chico en la cama de Jared y porque tenía una venda en el costado. Al menos en el hotel estaría tranquilo. Jeffrey le había prometido que se turnarían para estar con él casi todo el tiempo y sobretodo vigilar su herida. Pero aún así, Misha no soportaba estar lejos de su hermano ni un segundo, después de lo mucho que le había costado encontrarlo.


	11. Chapter 11

Darren deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver a encontrarse mal, tener que regresar a la habitación de Jeffrey y no salir en tres días, hasta que los malditos amigos de Jensen se hubieran marchado y así dejara de ver al niño guapo de Londres metiéndole mano a Jared. que si, que era más cosa de Jared el abrazarlo y besarle, la cabeza por lo menos, nada de la boca, porque entonces se volvería completamente loco; pero lo tenía delante, por fin podía convertirse en perro, podía estar cerca de Jared todo el tiempo, pero tenía que ver a su querido dueño, pendiente de ese niñato.

Pero Misha le había convencido, igual que cuando eran cachorros, su hermano siempre conseguía hacer que siguiera sus ideas, aunque no le gustaran, aunque supiera que iban a ser dolorosas, Darren seguiría a su hermano al fin del mundo sin dudarlo. Pero ahora deseaba llegar precisamente a ese fin del mundo con tal de marcharse de allí y por lo menos no tener que ver a Jared y Jensen haciendo manitas.

“¿Y cuanto lleváis juntos exactamente?” Preguntó Michael, sin quitar la vista de la mano de Jared rodeando la cintura de su amigo. No tenía claro lo que era, pero algo en esa pareja no estaba bien.

“Unos pocos días.” Dijo Jensen casi atragantándose con las palabras.

“Nos conocimos en la estación.” Jared apretó su cintura, para que le dejara seguir hablando. “El pobre estaba muy perdido y yo por casualidad tuve que ir a la estación a recoger un paquete, lo vi y bueno…” Esta vez apretó de nuevo la cintura de Jensen, pero para que sus amigos lo vieran.

“Oh que bonito y yo que pensaba que jamás te traeríamos al lado oscuro.” Bromeó Steve antes de dar un trago de cerveza.

“Lo que yo me pregunto, Jen, es ¿Desde cuándo te gustan los hombres? Porque creo recordar que hasta no hace mucho no te motivaba demasiado que ni Steve ni yo te habláramos demasiado de nuestros ligues.” Michael clavó la mirada en Jensen, conocía demasiado bien a su amigo, como para saber que ocultaba algo tras aquella sonrisa demasiado forzada. Ya se había dado cuenta hablando con él por teléfono. Había algo, no sabía lo que era, pero había algo que no encajaba en toda esa historia. “Todavía recuerdo cuando me preguntaste eso de que como podía ser gay, con todas las tías que había por el mundo.”

Jensen deseó en ese mismo momento que la tierra se lo tragara para siempre, desaparecer de la faz de la tierra y no volver jamás. La memoria no era su fuerte precisamente y había olvidado por completo aquella conversación que había estado a punto de romper su amistad con Michael. Había sido por culpa del alcohol, o al menos eso había querido pensar siempre y aunque apenas habían vuelto a hablar de aquel momento, Jensen sabía que en el fondo, Michael siempre le odio por aquello.

El silencio se adueñó de la habitación y por mucho que estuvieran allí seis personas y un perro, nadie dijo nada durante un largo minuto. Jared debería hacerse el ofendido y en cierta forma lo estaba, pero tampoco sabía como quería Jensen que reaccionara. Por una parte, no esperaba algo así de su “novio”, le parecía un tío simpático y comprensivo, no un maldito homófobo que intentaba cambiar al resto del mundo. Lo miró a los ojos, intentando no mostrar ninguna emoción con su rostro, pero Jensen tenía la mirada puesta en el suelo, buscando por sí mismo la forma de salir de aquello, sin tener que desvelar todo el secreto.

Darren levantó la cabeza, si ese señorito se proponía hacerle daño a Jared, por mucho que a su amo le cayera bien, sería capaz de morder a un ser humano por primera vez en su vida, porque nadie se atrevía a lastimar a Jared. Sin embargo, ya que su amigo no dijo ni hizo nada, Darren decidió quedarse al acecho, preparado por si los amigos de Jensen desvelaban algún otro oscuro secreto del niño de ciudad y entonces saltaría sin dudarlo.

“Mike, no seas así.” Le dijo Steve. “Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo y yo diría que Jensen ha cambiado mucho desde entonces.”

“Si, tienes razón, por lo visto nuestro chico ha cambiado mucho desde entonces, me alegra saberlo.” Michael miró el reloj y se puso en pie. “Pues para celebrar el descubrimiento de que mi mejor amigo por fin acepta que yo sea gay y que además ha descubierto que él también es gay, me gustaría ir a cenar a algún sitio especial, pero antes, necesito darme una ducha y cambiarme de ropa.” Dio una palmada a Jensen en la espalda que todavía no se había repuesto de lo que acababa de pasar y se encaminó escaleras arriba silbando alegremente.

“Ya sabes cómo es Mike, la sutileza no es lo suyo.” Dijo Steve, para luego encaminarse también escaleras arriba.

Jeffrey se llevó a Misha tirando de él y con la excusa de ir a buscar algo al hotel, quería darles privacidad a los chicos para que hablaran, por mucho que intentaron llevarse con ellos a Darren, el animal estaba muy bien junto a Jared, con la cabeza apoyada en sus piernas, protegiéndole.

“¿Qué ha sido?” Preguntó por fin el chico Irlandés, cuando todo el mundo se había marchado, sin dejar de acariciar la cabeza de Darren en ningún momento. “¿Es cierto lo que ha dicho tu amigo?”

“Jared…”

“Mira,” Empezó a decir el muchacho acercándose todo lo que pudo a Jensen, para poder hablar en voz baja y que no les escucharan desde el piso de arriba. “No somos nada, solo estoy ayudándote porque creo o al menos lo pensaba hasta hacía un momento, que eras un buen tío. Pero me gustaría saber si lo que ha dicho tu amigo es cierto.”

“No soy un homófobo ¿vale? Es solo que…”

“¿Te sientes incómodo teniéndome a tu lado?” Darren se puso tenso otra vez, dependiendo de lo que contestara ese sinvergüenza haría algo o no. “Dime la verdad, ¿te molesta que esté aquí, que te toque o que te bese?”

Jensen ni siquiera había pensado en esa posibilidad. ¿Besar? Jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza besar a un hombre de una forma… tal y como se imaginaba besar a una mujer. Por lo menos nunca lo había pensado hasta que había visto a ese tal James besando a Jared y lo peor de todo es que ahora estaba confuso, no sabía si eso le gustaba, simplemente le llamaba la atención o si por el contrario aquella imagen había despertado algo en él que no sabía ni que existía. ¿Celos?

“Claro que no, además aquello pasó hace mucho, yo era una persona distinta.” 

“¿Qué tipo de persona, de esas que demuestran lo muy poco que les gustamos los gays?”

“¡No! Bueno no tanto.” Jared le fulminó con la mirada nada más escuchar eso. “Mira, mi padre me educó siempre con una mentalidad muy concreta, una forma de pensar completamente cerrada y desde luego ajena a otras posibles formas de vida. Me costó mucho darme cuenta que estaba equivocado, que estaba mal pensar así. Pero te prometo que ahora no lo pienso, incluso… bueno digamos que mi relación con mi padre, por ese y otros motivos no es la mejor del mundo ahora mismo.”

“¿Te sientes incómodo entonces si te toco, si te doy un beso o si…” Jared cayó justo antes de decirlo, en ocasiones estaba convencido de que tenía una boca demasiado grande. ¿Cómo iba a decirle ahora a Jensen, después de lo que acababa de descubrir, que le gustaba más de lo que le quería reconocer?”

“¿O si qué?”

“No has contestado a mi pregunta.”

“Primero tendrás que terminar de formularla.”

Aquello era una tira y afloja, dos tíos demasiado cabezotas como para no tener la última palabra, el control de una situación, en la que Jared estaba cabreado por enterarse ahora que su novio de pega, el tío que le interesaba, podía no ser otra cosa más que homófobo y Jensen que no soportaba que lo agobiaran de esa manera.

“Necesito saber si te sientes incómodo teniéndome cerca.”

Los dos muchachos se miraron, incluso Darren los miró, no tenía mucho conocimiento de las relaciones humanas, pero aquello era realmente intenso. Jensen suspiró y bajó la mirada, quería ser sincero, quería decirlo que todavía le costaba aceptar la idea de tener un novio de pega, aunque solo fuera eso, un novio de pega, pero al mismo tiempo no quería defraudar a Jared, diciéndole que era demasiado cerrado de mente todavía como para sentirse realmente cómodo con aquella situación.

“Podrías habérmelo dicho desde un principio. Ninguno de los dos habríamos hecho el ridículo delante de tus amigos y desde luego, por lo menos yo, no sentiría como un imbécil por haberme hecho ilusiones con un… bueno contigo.” Jared no esperó respuesta, se levantó del sofá y se encaminó hacia la puerta, no quería volver a mirar a la cara a alguien que en cierto modo, le había mentido o por lo menos le había estado ocultando algo tan importante como que no le gustaba tenerlo demasiado cerca.

“Jared, por favor espera. Lo siento mucho.”

“Necesito estar solo y bueno… si voy a tener que seguir comportándome como tu novio, voy a necesitar meterme en el papel ahora que lo sé todo.”

“Jay…” 

“He dicho que me dejes.”

“Jared por favor, espera.”

Jensen se levantó, al ver que Jared seguía marchándose, no podía dejarlo ir, no iba a permitir que aquella conversación terminara así, porque si, tenía algunos problemas con hacerse pasar por gay y unos pocos años antes, habría pegado a cualquiera que le insinuara que era gay. Pero las cosas habían cambiado, sus amigos le habían cambiado y conocer a Jared le había cambiado. Tenía que decírselo, estar cerca de él, aunque apena se conociera de unos días, le había cambiado y eso tenía que hacérselo saber.

“He dicho que necesito estar solo un rato.”

Justo cuando Jensen iba a llegar hasta él, se encontró con su enorme perro delante, mostrándole los dientes, nunca se había dado cuenta que fuera tan grande y que pudiera ser tan fiero y que pudiera morder con tanta fuerza como para tirarlo al suelo. Notó los dientes del animal atravesar su piel cuando alargó el brazo para tocar a Jared. No lo estaba haciendo con demasiada fuerza, si quisiera podría seguramente arrancarle el brazo de un solo bocado. 

“¡Darren, no! ¿Qué estás haciendo?”

Jared separó al perro de Jensen y lo sujetó para que no volviera a lanzarse a por él. Le acarició la cabeza para calmarlo, sin apartar la vista de Jensen, que se sujetaba el brazo herido y que no dejaba de sangrar. Darren miró a su dueño, ¿De verdad quería saber lo que estaba haciendo? Pues se lo iba a decir. Estaba protegiendo a la persona que más quería junto con Misha de un tío despreciable que le había mentido y le había hecho daño. Le estaba protegiendo y le estaba dando un aviso a Jensen para que no se acercara o la siguiente vez mordería de verdad.

“¿Estás bien? Voy a llamar a Jeffrey, nunca está mal tener un amigo médico.” Jensen asintió y cogió el trapo que Jared le ofrecía. Sin embargo Jared, pareció no comprenderlo, por mucho que a Darren le pareciera lo más normal del mundo. “¿Se puede saber qué te pasa a ti? ¿A qué viene eso?” Darren le miró y trató de darle un lametazo en la cara. “Sé que me entiendes perfectamente, así deja de comportarme así y dime a que ha venido eso.” De nuevo Darren intentó acercarse a él, ¿tan difícil era de comprender que solo quería ayudarle y hacerle sentir bien? “¡He dicho que pares! Mira no sé lo que te pasa, pero creo que será mejor que te quedes en el jardín un rato para que te calmes.”

Antes de que Darren pudiera reaccionar, se encontró con la puerta cerrada. Jared lo había dejado en el jardín, lo había echado de su lado porque prefería estar con ese niño pijo de Londres. ¿Significaba eso que ya no lo quería? ¿Acababa de abandonarle? Pues no lo iba a permitir, no si podía marcharse el primero, seguro que cuando Jared viera su ausencia, le echaba de menos. 

Abrió con el hocico la puerta de la valla y salió, miró un momento atrás, con la esperanza de que Jared se arrepintiera de lo que había dicho y le dejara entrar de nuevo, pero eso no pasó, su dueño estaba demasiado ocupado cuidando de su nueva mascota. Se fue, Misha le encontraría cuando le necesitara por el olor. No estaría perdido mucho tiempo, pero al menos Jared comprendería lo que significaba perderlo.


	12. Chapter 12

“¿Dónde está Darren?” La entrada de Misha en la casa, dejó a todo el mundo descolocado. Michael y Steve se miraron, pero ninguno de los dos le conocían. “¿Dónde está mi hermano?” Dijo de nuevo al ver que nadie le respondía.

Jared se levantó y empujó al muchacho fuera del salón, hasta la cocina donde ya estaba esperando Jeffrey. “¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando? Tu hermano está fuera donde lo dejé esta mañana después de que mordiera a Jensen.”

“¿Qué Darren ha hecho que?” 

“Lo que has oído. No sé lo que le ha pasado, porque en todo el tiempo que lleva conmigo, jamás ha mordido a una sola persona, ni tan siquiera a gruñido a nadie, pero hoy ha sido como si de repente odiara a Jensen.”

Misha se movió nervioso por la cocina. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho su hermano, eso de que estaba enamorado de Jared y que Jared también estaba enamorado de él. Se preguntó si no hubiera sido mejor hablarlo claramente cuando había tenido tiempo. Ahora se imaginaba lo que había ocurrido y el motivo por el que Darren había terminado haciendo algo así.

“¿Qué es lo que estabas haciendo o hablando con Jensen antes de que le mordiera?”

“¿Qué tiene eso que ver ahora?” Preguntó Jared intentando no levantar la voz más de la cuenta, pero Misha no dijo nada, tan solo quería escuchar su respuesta. “Estábamos discutiendo, yo acababa de descubrir que mi novio postizo no llevaba del todo bien el tema de las parejas entre hombres.”

“¿Jensen es homófobo?” Misha y Jeffrey se miraron, preguntándose los dos si eso podía poner en peligro su relación, sin embargo, ahora había cosas mucho más importantes en las que pensar y solo una estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso a Misha. “¿Y qué pasó con mi hermano?”

“Creo que a Darren no le hizo mucha gracia ver que yo me enfadaba con Jensen, intenté irme del salón, pero ese tío es muy persistente.” Misha le dio la razón, Jensen era todo un cabezota. “Y después de un pequeño tira y afloja consiguió retenerme, me sujetó del brazo y entonces fue cuando Darren le mordió. ¿Por qué haría algo así? Darren es un gran compañero, nunca ha amenazado a nadie.”

“Sé que no soy el más indicado para hablar del tema, porque ni me convierto en perro, ni siquiera soy veterinario, pero algo me dice que Darren estaba celoso, tanto como que alguien estaba tocando a su dueño, como humano.”

Jared sonrió y soltó una pequeña carcajada, pero al ver que los dos hombres lo seguían mirando con absoluta seriedad, se dio cuenta que no se trataba de una broma. “¿Darren celoso? ¿De qué?”

“Mira eso no importa ahora y me llevaría mucho rato explicártelo. Lo que necesito saber es donde ha podido ir mi hermano, porque por si no te has dado cuenta, no es más que un cachorro, tanto humano como de perro y no ha vivido apenas lejos de alguien. Siempre ha tenido alguien cerca que le ha protegido y le ha enseñado el camino que ha debido tomar.” Misha estaba hablando cada vez más nervioso, señal obvia de que a cada segundo que pasaba, estaba más nervioso. “Ahora puede estar solo en cualquier parte y teniendo en cuenta que le han disparado y que sigue estando herido, no quiero ni pensar lo que le puede ocurrir.”

Jeffrey le abrazó desde atrás con fuerza y Misha estuvo a punto de desplomarse al suelo; pero no lo hizo y no lo iba a hacer, hasta que supiera que su hermano estaba bien. 

“Jared,” Dijo el médico que parecía ser el único que todavía mantenía la calma en aquella situación. “¿Sabes donde ha podido ir Darren?”

Aunque no quería hacerlo, porque en aquel momento daría cualquier cosa por tener una respuesta mejor, el muchacho tan solo pudo negar con la cabeza, porque Darren, jamás había ido a ninguna parte sin él. Se sentó frente a la mesa de la cocina y enterró el rostro entre sus manos.

“Darren se ha ido por mi culpa y ahora no tengo ni la más remota idea de donde puede estar.” Ahogó un gemido y respiró con fuerza para volver a pensar con normalidad. “La ciudad no es tan grande, estoy seguro que en cualquier momento alguien dará con él. Podemos ir a preguntar a la protectora de animales o a comisaria o… Todavía no me habéis dicho porque Darren se puso celoso.”

Y no se lo dijeron, porque se dividieron, Misha y Jeffrey se fueron a la comisaría para dar aviso de la desaparición de Darren, mientras que Jared y Jensen se fueron a la protectora de animales, donde por supuesto nadie había llevado al animal. Dejaron a Michael y Steve en casa, Jared no estaba de humor para seguir con el juego del novio postizo perfecto, ahora mismo solo quería ser él mismo, dejarse llevar por el pensamiento de que por su culpa, por no haberse dado cuenta de las cosas mucho antes, podía no volver a ver a Darren nunca más.

“Estará bien, ya lo verás.” Jensen frotó la espalda de su nuevo amigo, en cuanto salieron de la protectora y se sentaron en el bordillo de la acera. “Has cuidado muy bien de Darren durante todo este tiempo, seguro que ahora sabe cómo cuidarse solo, donde quiera que se haya metido y en seguida volverá a casa.”

“¿Cómo estás tan seguro?”

Jensen sonrió y pasó la mano por el hombro del muchacho. “Porque como novio postizo tuyo que soy, creo conocerte lo bastante, como para saber que adoras a ese perro, a ese chico… bueno lo que sea. Él también lo sabe y por muy cabreado que esté contigo, al final volverá a casa porque de una manera o de otra te quiere.”

Jared suspiró. “Sólo espero que tengas razón.”

********************

Darren no era un perro acostumbrado al campo, en realidad tan solo le gustaba ir a la pradera que había frente a la playa y poder correr un rato, asegurándose siempre que Jared estuviera cerca. No le gustaba el campo, había demasiados bichos y la mayoría estaban empeñados en habitar entre su pelo. Tampoco le gustaba la idea de estar solo en medio del bosque por mucho tiempo, primero porque al final tendría que buscarse la comida por sí mismo y la verdad, tener que cazar, por mucho pequeño que fuera el animal, no le hacía la más mínima ilusión y mucho menos pensar en el frío que haría por la noche. 

Sin embargo, aquella tarde no había pensado en ninguna de esas posibilidades ni tampoco en la más importante de los problemas a los que podía enfrentarse al estar en el bosque, el mayor fuerte de Darren no era la orientación y cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba en medio del bosque, casi era de noche, no había ningún rastro que seguir y no sabía cómo volver a casa.  
No iba a decir que estuviera asustado, al menos no al principio, pero cuando empezó a escuchar pisadas a su alrededor y tantos olores distintos, muchos hombres, por lo menos cuatro o cinco que se estaban acercando él. Escuchó voces y sin pensárselo dos veces echó a correr.

Como perro era rápido, aunque no lo bastante para zafarse de cinco hombres que lo estaban buscando y que se dedicaban a cazar perros abandonados. Antes de poder de darse cuenta, notó el pinchazo en el costado. Aquella droga era rápida, lo bastante como para hacerlo caer casi inmediatamente y dejarlo inconsciente en pocos segundos.

Los gritos a su alrededor le despertaron. Notó la arena bajo sus patas. Abrió los ojos lentamente, notaba su cuerpo pesado, pero cuando un cubo de agua helada cayó sobre su rostro lo espabiló rápidamente. Se puso en pie y todos los hombres que había a su alrededor se echaron a reír. Los miró, todos estaban tras una valla de seguridad y a él lo habían colocado en una especie pista de circo. El griterío se hizo más fuerte cuando dos trampillas fueron abiertas a ambos lados de Darren.

Si antes no estaba asustado, ahora era un buen momento para estarlo, porque al menos uno de esos dos perros era más grande que él y tenía cara de muy pocos amigos. Por fin lo comprendía, aunque aquello lo aterrorizara todavía más, se trataba de una pelea de perros, aquella gente ganaba dinero viendo como pobres animales se mataban unos a otros.

Como si el animal notara su miedo, gruñó y se acercó a él mostrando dos enormes filas de dientes. Darren dio un paso atrás, aunque sabía que no tendría ningún sitio a donde ir, pero al menos podría ganar tiempo. ¿Tiempo para qué? Seguramente Jared ni sabía que se había marchado todavía y aunque lo supiera, no sabría donde empezar a buscarlo, así que estaba solo, se trataba de salvar su propia vida o morir asesinado por ese perro, el cual, ahora que lo miraba, bien tenía una enorme cicatriz en la cara y otras dos más por el cuerpo. Sin duda, estaba acostumbrado a las peleas, lo cual significaba que Darren tenía todas las de perder y ninguna posibilidad de salir de allí con vida.

La gente gritó con fuerza y el animal miró a su alrededor, nervioso como un toro frente al hombre que quería matarle. Dio un par de pasos más, miró a Darren como si lo estuviera estudiando y cuando por fin creyó estar seguro de que no se trataba más que de un cachorro asustado, se lanzó contra él. Darren lo ir a por él, apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar y tampoco se paró a pensar que había otro perro a su lado, otro animal que podía estar a punto de matarlo, pero que en lugar de ello, golpeó con todas sus fuerzas a su atacante y lo echó a un lado, haciendo al mismo tiempo que se cabreara todavía más.

Darren miró al perro recién llegado y creyó ver que el otro asentía. Se quedó paralizado. ¿Acababan de comunicarse?

********************

Matt no era un animal de compañía o por lo menos no recordaba cuando lo había sido. Seguía siendo un cachorro, al menos eso creía, porque no debía tener mucho más de un año de edad, no estaba seguro, había perdido la cuenta de los meses que habían pasado. Llevaba allí encerrado desde que esa gente lo había encontrado y cazador. Había participado en dos peleas, siempre con cachorros, habían sido muy fáciles de vencer, pero nunca los había matado. Los hombres que le daban de comer le daban alguna que otra paliza por ese motivo, pero Matt no era un asesino y ni por muchos años que estuviera allí, que consiguiera mantenerse vivo allí, no iba a matar a ningún otro inocente animal que llevaran allí para terminar muerto.

çCuando vio desde su jaula que dejaban al nuevo cachorro rezó para que acabaran pronto con él, si no había peleado nunca, uno de los perros más veteranos, podría acabar con él en pocos minutos, siempre y cuando fuera uno de esos malditos sicópatas despiadados que se divertían viendo correr la sangre ajena.   
S  
in embargo, había algo distinto en él, algo que Matt reconoció perfectamente. Ese perro era un chico humano, igual que lo había sido. Tal vez por eso, tal vez porque no era más que uno de tantos cachorros perdidos y Matt ya había visto demasiadas muertes o simplemente porque quería que lo mataran, hizo todo lo que estuvo en su mano para que lo sacaran a la arena y cuando tuvo la ocasión, atacó con todas sus fuerzas al otro perro, antes de que hiciera daño al cachorro.

Sabía que eso le iba a costar caro, no solo porque había cabreado a uno de los perros más veteranos de la casa, sino porque acababa de hacer algo que en ningún caso estaba permitido por sus dueños. El resultado no iba a ser bonito, tan solo esperaba poder salir con vida de allí.


	13. Chapter 13

Jensen llamó a la puerta y esperó a que Jared dijera algo desde dentro, después de todo no se conocían tanto como para tener esa familiaridad con él. “Adelante.” Escuchó decir desde el interior del dormitorio y lentamente abrió la puerta.

“Venía a ver como estabas, todos estamos muy preocupados por ti. Bueno Michael creo que está más interesado en ligar con tu novio…”

Jared levantó la cabeza y lo miró extrañado. ¿James? No es mi novio, es lo que a él le gustaría, está colgado por mí, pero sinceramente, no es mi tipo se merece otra cosa, así que si Michael le gusta y es mutuo, espero que sean felices.” Se acurrucó de nuevo en la cama y enterró el rostro en la almohada para evitar que Jensen viera los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas derramadas.

“Bueno da igual. La cuestión es que Misha y yo estamos muy preocupados por ti, nos ha comido nada y no has querido cenar. Si sigues así vas a enfermar.”  
“Pero no tengo hambre. No dejó de pensar que Darren está ahí fuera, sólo. Nunca ha estado completamente sólo. Lo sacó de aquella granja siendo un cachorrillo y siempre hemos estado unidos. Le grité y por eso salió corriendo. Si le pasa algo será por mi culpa.”

Al notar una mano que frotaba su espalda, Jared volvió a levantar la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Jensen, su sonrisa y su mano recorriendo su espalda. Se quedaron ahí mirándose un momento. Jensen no sabía que decir para hacer sentir mejor al otro muchacho, no sabía lo que le hacía reír, lo que le pondría todavía más triste, no sabía nada de él y ya sentía la necesidad de hacerle sentir bien. 

Lo cierto era que desde que habían comenzado con la tontería del novio falso el día anterior, casi no había pasado tiempo lejos de Jared y lo más curioso era, que no le disgustaba estar cerca de él, más bien se trataba de todo lo contrario. Jared era un chico encantador, posiblemente el tío más encantador que había conocido en toda su vida y aunque no podía decir que le gustara como algo más que un amigo, la verdad era que le gustaba estar con él y hablar con él, verlo sonreír. No sabía si eso sería algo parecido a que le gustaba un hombre, porque nunca había sentido nada parecido en toda su vida. 

Cuando las cosas se normalizaran con la vuelta de Darren, quería comprobar cuales eran los sentimientos que tenía por Jared, aclararía sus propias ideas y luego hablaría con él, porque aunque su radar para el amor no era ni mucho menos el más exacto del mundo, podría decir que Jared estaba más que interesado en él.

Sin embargo, ahora se trataba de animar a Jared y hacerle entender que nada de lo que había ocurrido y que la huida de Darren, no era en absoluto culpa suya.

“Tú no tienes la culpa de nada.”

“¿Cómo que no? Estabas delante, viste lo que pasó, no sé lo que le ocurrió a Darren y te mordió.” Como si de repente hubiera recordado aquel momento, Jared se sentó en la cama y cogió el brazo de Jensen, ocultó bajo una pequeña venda. “No te he preguntado en todo el día. ¿Te duele?”

“Sobreviviré.”

“Pero no me has contestado.” Sin darse cuenta o dándose toda la cuenta del mundo, Jared acarició el brazo de Jensen, mientras lo miraba a los ojos. “¿Te duele?”

“Un poco, pero Jeffrey ha hecho un buen trabajo curándolo y me ha dado un par de pastillas para que no note el dolor. Así que casi no lo noto. Ahora vamos a lo importante. Si pasara lo que pasara por la cabeza de Darren en ese momento, me mordió, es cierto, pero si se asustó por que le gritaras o si se enfadó, no es tu culpa, tu sólo le reñiste por lo que hizo.”

“Pero Misha dijo…”

“Si lo sé,” Jensen se sentó mucho más cerca de Jared, lo bastante para poder poner la mano sobre su pecho y sentir los rápidos latidos de su corazón. “Sé que Darren está enamorado de ti, pero no podías saber eso.” Jared no contestó, no había nada que pudiera decir en ese momento, para dejar de sentirse tan terriblemente mal.

“Puede que no vuelva.”

“Darren volverá, os he visto juntos, te vi cuando le dispararon y casi te mueres pensando que él podía morirse. Adoras a ese muchacho y él te quiere a ti con locura. Cuando se le pase el enfado, volverá, ya lo verás.”

“Deseo con todas mis fuerzas, que tengas razón.”

“La tengo, siempre la tengo.” Respondió Jensen con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Le dio una palmada en el hombro y se levantó de la cama. “Espero que no tengas intención de quedarte aquí todo el día, porque cuando vuelva Darren y no tardará en hacerlo, se va a sentir fatal si te ve con ese aspecto.”

Jared se dio cuenta en ese momento, como si no lo hubiera hecho antes ya, que la de Jensen era la sonrisa más bonita que hubiera visto en toda su vida y que ese simple gesto, por pequeño e insignificante que pareciera, le hacía sentir realmente bien. Como si del flautista de Hammelin se tratara, siguiendo las palabras del Londinense, Jared se levantó, cogió ropa limpia, se encerró en el baño y se dio una ducha rápida.

Dentro del cuarto de baño, se preguntó si Jensen seguiría ahí cuando saliera, esperándole, dispuesto a seguir evitando que se hundiera. Tal vez estuviera sentado en la cama o a lo mejor se estaba entreteniendo en observar la cosas que tenía en el dormitorio, los discos y libros que había ido dejando repartidos por ahí. A lo mejor le estaba estudiando por sus gustos, posiblemente no tenían nada que ver con los suyos y a lo mejor se había marchado por que le parecía el chico más raro que había conocido nunca.

Jared daría lo que fuera porque Jensen siguiera allí cuando abriera la puerta, pero le daba miedo hacerlo. Podía haber perdido a un posible buen amigo y a alguien por el que pese a no querer reconocerlo, sentía algo enorme, motivo por el que se había enfadado el día anterior y no quería volver a encontrarse solo de nuevo.

Una vez vestido, pero sin peinarse, abrió la puerta muy despacio, con temor, casi sin respirar, para comprobar finalmente, que Jensen estaba allí mirando su móvil, seguramente alguna de las muchas chicas que iban detrás de él.

“Mucho mejor.” Dijo enseguida Jensen en cuanto levantó la mirada y se encontró de nuevo con Jared. “Lo único malo de lo guapo que estás ahora, es que vas a enamorar todavía más a Darren; creo que sería buena idea hablar con él en cuanto vuelva.” Jared se puso colorado, no era fácil ruborizarle, pero Jensen parecía tener la extraña capacidad de hacerle sentir como un niño en su primer día de escuela. “Vamos a comer algo y luego saldremos otra vez para buscar a ese chico, después de todo Galway no es tan grande y posiblemente alguien lo haya encontrado ya.”

Ya no había dudas, al menos dentro de Jared. Jensen le gustaba, le hacía sentirse perdido, sin saber dónde ir cuando lo miraba, el corazón parecía ir a salírsele del pecho, a punto de estallarle en realidad, las fuerzas le flaqueaban y todo en lo que podía pensar, era en los intensos ojos verdes de su amigo y aquellos labios que se moría por besar. Definitivamente, Jared estaba completamente perdido.

********************

Todavía no sabía cómo había conseguido salir de allí sin que volvieran a atraparle, ni porque ese otro perro, nada más que un desconocido para él, le había ayudado, incluso arriesgando su vida. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido como para que tuviera sentido. Recordaba estar en aquella pelea y el perro nuevo, un cachorro como él, le había salvado, cuando en realidad tendría que haber intentado matarle. Se enfrentó a su enemigo como si fuera algo que debía hacer a toda cosa y había recibido algunas buenas heridas, sobretodo en el cuello y el costado. 

Darren había hecho también todo lo posible para enfrentarse a él y por falta de concentración y práctica en lo que a peleas se trataba, aquel perro, un rottweiller enorme, había conseguido morderle una de las patas traseras. Sabía que dolería horriblemente cuando se convirtiera en humano, pero mientras se mantuviera como perro, podía moverse en las otras tres patas.

Entonces había llegado el otro cachorro y mientras el rottweiller estaba entretenido intentando morderle la otra pata, le saltó al cuello y le mordió, reventando todas las venas y arterias posibles. El enorme y pesado animal cayó muerto al suelo casi de inmediato.

Por supuesto la mayoría de la gente que había apostado en esa pelea había perdido dinero, porque nadie había apostado por Darren. Los hombres que los retenían los cogieron, al otro cachorro y a él y los llevaron de vuelta a las jaulas; pero parecía el día de suerte de Darren, porque aquellos hombres, que no parecían tener muchas luces por otra parte, empezaron a discutir, peleándose por lo que había pasado, como si el que parecía ser el jefe creyera que sus dos secuaces hubieran preparado la pelea para que el otro cachorro ayudara a Darren. El pobre muchacho no comprendía nada, pero se dio cuenta que tenía una oportunidad de salir de allí, incluso corriendo a tres patas, por culpa de la pata herida.

Miro a su compañero, pero el pobre no tenía muy buen aspecto, no podría escapar de allí antes de que los pillaran y además parecía saberlo, porque cuando se lo quedó mirando, Darren creyó ver que asentía y le alentaba a marcharse de allí.

“Iré a pedir ayuda. Volveré lo prometo.” Dijo Darren mentalmente, como si el otro cachorro comprendiera sus palabras.

Echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, incluso con la pata herida, se zafó de las manos de los hombres que intentaron atraparlo y encontró una puerta abierta. No tenía ni la más ligera idea de a donde le llevaría, pero con un poco de suerte, sería un lugar mejor que allí donde estaba. 

Si definitiva, alguien estaba velando por su seguridad, porque consiguió llegar al bosque. Esta vez no le iban a pillar, conseguiría ocultarse y mantenerse alejado de aquellos hombres para poder volver a casa, pedir ayuda y desmantelar todo ese horrible circo de los horrores en el que los animales eran maltratados.

Se quedó agazapado, esperando ver si le seguían, pero en lugar de eso, lo que vio, fue a dos de sus captores, uno de ellos, llevaba al hombro, como si de un saco de patatas se tratara, al otro cachorro, lo tiró al suelo, el otro hombre sacó lo que parecía un bate de baseball y ante los ojos aterrados de Darren le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. El animal se quejó, para luego quedar ahí tirado. Los hombres se marcharon entre risas y despotricando por lo mal que había salido la pelea, por todo el dinero que habían perdido.

Darren esperó un par de minutos antes de salir de su escondite. Se acercó al animal que yacía tendido en el suelo y tras dar un par de vueltas se acercó a su rostro. Lamió su hocico para intentar despertarle pero no consiguió hacer nada. Se sentía completamente inútil, como perro no iba a lograr salvarlo, si es que todavía podía, pero si volvía a casa lo más rápido posible, les contaba a Jared y Misha lo ocurrido y los llevaba allí, tal vez lograría algo.

Escuchó quejarse al otro animal y al darse la vuelta, descubrió que se había convertido en un joven. Era algo más mayor que guapo y era realmente guapo, si no fuera por la herida tan fea que tenía en la cabeza y que no dejaba de sangrar.

“Supongo que ahora tampoco me entenderás, pero prometo volver con ayuda. Tú me has salvado la vida ahí dentro y ahora debo hacer yo lo mismo por ti.” Le dio dos lametazos en la cara, a los que el muchacho contestó murmurando algo, pero ni siquiera abrió los ojos.

Así, Darren salió corriendo, el dolía la pata herida, pero no pasaba nada, podía soportarlo sin problemas, sobretodo si pensaba que había alguien, herido en el bosque y del que todavía no sabía ni siquiera su nombre, que le necesitaba.

Finalmente llegó a casa, la puerta estaba entreabierta, como siempre la dejaba Jared para que su mejor amigo pudiera entrar sin problemas. La empujó con el hocico y fue hasta el salón. Estaban todos allí, Jared se había acurrucado en el sofá y Jensen… no era el momento de cabrearse por aquello, pero Jensen estaba demasiado cerca de él y eso que solo quería consolarle. 

Nadie se percató de su apareció, por lo que tuvo que ladrar para que alguien se fijara. Jared saltó del sofá y corrió hasta él. Se arrodilló y rodeó el cuerpo del cachorro con ambos brazos. Lo miró de arriba abajo mientras se reía. “¿Dónde has estado pequeño irresponsable? ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que me has hecho pasar estos días? Primero esos cazadores y ahora esto. ¿En que estabas pensando para marcharte de casi como así?” Entonces vio la herida en su pata, la sangre había manchado ya el suelo. “Dios mío, estás herido… ¿Es eso una mordedura?”

Darren tenía que hablar, tenía que decirle el motivo por el que no podía respirar, por el que había corrido tanto. Así que cuando Jared se dio la vuelta para hablar con Jeffrey y pedirle ayuda para que le echara un vistazo, Darren se hizo un humano.


	14. Chapter 14

“No te preocupes por la pierna, es solo un mordisco es cierto, pero hay otro chico, bueno otro perro, bueno lo que sea, en el bosque, él me ha salvado, pero eso ha hecho que los de las apuestas de peleas de perros quisieran matarle.”

“¿Has dicho peleas de perros? ¿Te has metido en una pelea de perros?” Jared se dio de nuevo la vuelta al escuchar aquello. No se lo podía creer, había pensado todas las cosas horribles que podían haberle ocurrido a Darren estando solo, pero una pelea de perros era algo que no se le había pasado por la cabeza de ninguna manera.

“¿Es que no me has oído? Hay otro perro, otro cambiaforma de esos como yo, sólo en el bosque y ahora mismo podría estar muriéndose. Tenemos que hacer algo.”

Seguramente, decir todo aquello, sin preocuparse de quien le estaba escuchando no fue la mejor idea, porque ni se dio cuenta que los amigos de Jensen entraban en el salón en ese momento y se quedaban petrificados ante la imagen, pero lo cierto es que le importaba poco quien le viera, cuando en el bosque había muchacho muriéndose.

Ni siquiera se molestaron en intentar explicar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Michael y Steve se quedaron en casa, mientras todos los demás se encaminaron al bosque. Jared aconsejó a Jensen que se quedara con sus amigos y tratara de convencerles que no contara nada, siempre y cuando encontrara una buena forma de contarles todo lo que había visto y oído.

“¿Vas a dejarme solo?” Preguntó Jensen

“Ya has oído, hay otro chico, solo, en el bosque, tenemos que ir a buscarle.” No era la mejor excusa del mundo para evitarse el marrón de tener que intentar explicar a los dos amigos de Jensen que estaba pasando realmente allí.

“Te odio.” Jensen le asesinó con la mirada.

“Te lo compensaré.” Se cayó a tiempo, antes de decir que se lo compensaría como él quisiera, con un buen polvo, un beso que lo dejara en otro mundo, una cena romántica para decirle que a lo mejor, sentía algo más que amistad por él. Pero no era el momento y además no estaba preparado para dar un paso tan grande con alguien que al fin y al cabo no era más que un desconocido. “Ponle un precio.”

“Me lo tengo que pensar, porque esto te va a costar caro.” Jensen se dio cuenta muy tarde de lo que había dicho y la sonrisa que había provocado en los labios de Jared. No es que le disgustara tampoco ese gesto, pero también se había dado cuenta que no, no era el momento, para meterse en esos quebraderos de cabeza, cuando sus mejores amigos estaban seguros que se había vuelto completamente loco. “Vete, salvad a ese otro chico y luego hablamos.”

Como si alguno de los supieran de lo que iban a hablar realmente.

********************

Darren llevó a Jared, Misha y Jeffrey hasta el bosque, recordaba perfectamente el lugar donde había dejado al otro muchacho y teniendo en cuenta el terrible estado en el que se encontraba, no apostaba a que se hubiera movido demasiado. Ahí estaba cuando llegaron, Darren, que se había convertido en perro para llegar hasta allí para poder usar tan solo tres patas y ser más rápido, se convirtió de nuevo en persona.

No había consentido que Jeffrey se ocupara de su herida hasta que hubieran encontrado al muchacho y le hubieran atendido. “No es tan grave, estoy bien.” Insistió hasta que todos aceptaron seguirlo. No se equivocaba, el otro chico necesitaba mucha más atención que él y ahora estaba mucho peor de cuando lo había dejado.

Estaba temblando, totalmente inconsciente y la herida de la cabeza, pese a que había dejado de sangrar por fin, lo había hecho muy profusamente, durante demasiado rato.

“Está teniendo un ataque.” Dijo Jeffrey arrodillándose junto al muchacho mientras le examinaba la herida de la cabeza. “Tenemos que sacar la presión de su cabeza.”

“¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso?” Preguntó Misha, lamentándose por haberlo dicho un momento más tarde  
“Primero tenemos que llevarlo a casa, no me atrevería hacer nada aquí o de lo contrario acabaríamos provocándole una infección.”

Ninguno se opuso, después de todo, Jeffrey era el médico, sabía lo que se había hacer. Así que lo cargaron entre Jared y Misha, mientras Darren iba tras ellos, cojeando, dolorido, sangrando, aunque todavía no había dicho nada al respecto y no sabía cuánto más podría aguantar el dolor, pero lo primero era el otro muchacho, luego permitiría que le echaran una ojeada porque después de todo no sería algo tan grave o al menos eso era lo que pensaba él.

Afortunadamente, para todos, Jared no vivía lejos del bosque y en unos pocos minutos estuvieron en casa, los que se habían quedado, sobretodo Jensen, prepararon todo aquello que le fue diciendo Jeffrey que necesitaba, mientras Jared y Misha colocaban al muchacho en la mesa de la cocina.

El médico siguió dándoles órdenes a todos, mientras él empezaba a observar la herida de su cabeza. “Voy a tener que hacerle un pequeño agujero para extraer la sangre y que deje de presionarle el cerebro. Pero tendré que hacerlo con mucho cuidado para no causar más daños ahí dentro.” Nada de lo que decía tenía sentido para Misha y ni ninguno de los demás, ni para Michael y Steve que observaban aquella locura desde la puerta de la cocina.

“Jen, tío, si este era el motivo por el que no nos querías contar que estabas aquí y todo eso, sinceramente, podrías habernos dicho la verdad y no estaríamos aquí viendo como tu amigo le hace un agujero en la cabeza a un chico, que encima dices que es chico-perro.” 

De haber tenido una pistola, Jensen habría disparado a su amigo por no saber mantener nunca la boca cerrada, pero Jeffrey le pidió que preparara un barreño con agua caliente y dejó de prestarle atención a su amigo. 

El resto de la mañana pasó como si de un sueño se tratara, o tal vez una pesadilla, porque ninguno estaba preparado para ver aquello, la sangre, el agujero en la cabeza del muchacho, la velocidad con la que Jeffrey cerraba las heridas del muchacho y los gemidos dolorosos del pobre chico. Nadie dijo nada más, ni bromas, ni comentarios, ni siquiera Darren que conforme pasaba el rato, empezaba a encontrase cada vez peor.

Finalmente, Jeffrey se separó del chico y fue a lavarse las manos. El silencio se mantuvo durante un momento, mientras todos esperaban a que fuera Jeffrey el que dijera algo.

“Ahora nos toca esperar, deberíamos haberlo llevado al hospital, pero teniendo en cuenta que puede transformarse en perro en cualquier momento, sobretodo cuando no controla su singular habilidad, será mejor que lo dejemos aquí y yo lo controle continuamente.”

“¿Cómo está?” Preguntó Darren; ninguno se dio cuenta de la palidez en su rostro.

“Como he dicho nos toca esperar, el golpe en la cabeza fue realmente serio y sin las máquinas adecuadas no podré saber si le ha causado algún daño interno hasta que despierte.” Todos murmuraron algo en voz baja. “Ha sido un día muy largo, será mejor llevarlo a uno de los dormitorios y dejarle dormir. Todos deberíamos hacer lo mismo.”

Después de dejar al muchacho en la cama, Jared se fue a comprar provisiones para todos para los siguientes días, que sin duda serían largos hasta saber si el nuevo miembro de aquella extraña familia se recuperaría. Jensen se ofreció para ir con él, solo para ir a por comida, solo eso, no porque le gustara Jared, tema en el que ni siquiera pensaba… al menos no demasiado.  
Misha se dedicó a recompensar a Jeffrey por lo bien que había actuado con el chico, después de varios días sin tener oportunidad de tener ninguna intimidad, tenían que recuperar el tiempo perdido y durante casi dos horas lo hicieron con ganas.

Darren, por su parte, se encerró en el baño y observó la herida. Tal vez, después de todo, no había sido tan buena idea no decirle nada a Jeffrey, porque aquello no tenía buena pinta en absoluto, por no hablar de que sin tener que poner la mano sobre su frente, ya sabía que todo él estaba completamente congelado. Se dio una ducha lo más caliente posible, para intentar mejorar su estado; pero todo lo que consiguió fue marearse y casi no ser capaz de salir de la bañera sin caerse. Se vistió, las ganas de vomitar eran horribles, se miró en el espejo, estaba tan pálido que tarde o temprano ya no sería posible ocultar por más tiempo su terrible debilidad y nada más salir del cuarto de baño, miró el camino que tenía por delante, la puerta del dormitorio estaba demasiado lejos.

Se apoyó en la pared y cerró los ojos un momento para intentar que el pasillo no diera vueltas delante de sus narices y más que nada para forzar a sus dientes para que dejaran de castañetear, resonando en el pasillo. Escuchó voces, pero sonaban huecas en su cabeza, ni siquiera sabía lo que estaban diciendo o de quien se trataba, porque en lo único que era capaz de pensar era en lo horriblemente mal que se encontraba.

De repente, la pierna comenzó a doler, parecía que alguien se la estaba arrancando con enorme garras; le daba pinchazos y escocía, no podía controlarla, porque lo que no pudo evitar fue caer al suelo y quedar allí sentado, casi sin poder respirar, sudando, a punto de vomitar y con una mano extraña apoyada en su hombro.

“Eh, Darren, muchacho, ¿Te encuentras bien?” 

Muy lentamente, el chico abrió los ojos y observó a la figura que se había arrodillado delante de él. Tras unos segundos reconoció a Michael.

“Darren, si esto es una cosa normal de los perros, preferiría que me lo dijeras y así no me asustaría.”

Sin embargo, el muchacho negó con la cabeza, respiró profundamente, lo mejor que pudo por lo menos. “Avisa a Jeffrey por favor… no me encuentro muy bien y dile a Misha que lo siento por no habérselo dicho antes.”Cerró de nuevo los ojos y apenas pudo mantenerse consciente antes que todo se volviera negro.

********************

“¿Alguna vez pensaste que tu vida iba a convertirse en esta locura?” Preguntó Jensen mientras llevaba las dos bolsas de la compra, una en cada brazo. “Ya sabes, teniendo una mascota que era medio humana, salvándole la vida a otro chico que había sido usado en peleas de perros…”

Jared se echó a reír. “Desde luego que no había pensado en nada parecido. Pero la verdad es que no me desagrada demasiado. No me dirás que Misha es un mal tío o algo así.”

“No, por supuesto que no, nada de eso, pero no se, nunca me habría imaginado que mi perro…bueno que mi perro tuviera novio o que tu perro estuviera enamorado de ti. Sinceramente, esto es muy raro.”

“Si lo sé.”

Jensen se lo quedó mirando en silencio, empezaba a notar que le encantaba su cabello despeinado, sus ojos que cambiaban de color con la luz del sol y su sonrisa, siempre sincera y limpia. Vale, a lo mejor le gustaba un poco… posiblemente bastante y tal vez, solo tal vez, Jensen se sentía preparado para decirle que sentía lo que había dicho el día anterior, que no tenía nada dentro de él, del hombre que había aprendido de su padre y que si, lo más probable era que se sentía atraído por Jared. Se lo diría, si se lo diría, podría invitarle a salir una noche, cuando el chico nuevo estuviera más recuperado y antes de marcharse de vuelta a Londres. Ahora solo quedaba planear una buena cita; pero lo primero era preguntarle a Jared si estaba interesado.  
Sin embargo, no llegó a hacerlo porque Misha se acercó a ellos corriendo y los detuvo.

“Jared, ven a casa ya, es Darren, se ha desmayado en el pasillo, Jeff dice que la herida en la pierna es más seria de lo que nos dijo Darren en un principio y tal vez no nos quede otra que llevarlo al hospital para…”

“No, no, eso no es posible. No podemos llevarlo a un hospital. ¿Qué pasa si se convierte en perro de repente, como íbamos a explicarlo eso?”

Sin preocuparse de si Jensen le estaba siguiendo o no, Jared dejó las bolsas de la comida en el suelo y echó a correr hacia casa. El muchacho inglés lo miró, si hasta un segundo antes le quedaba alguna duda sobre sus sentimientos hacia Jared, por fin podía asegurar que el castaño, era un tipo increíble, el mejor amigo, casi el perfecto hermano mayor, alguien que se preocupaba de sus seres queridos, alguien con el que no le importaría pasar su primera experiencia con otro hombre.


	15. Chapter 15

El miedo dejó paso a la desesperación, a pensar que Darren podía morir. Jared se sentía completamente inútil ante aquella situación. Tan sólo Jeffrey sabía realmente lo que estaba haciendo, era el único médico de todos los presentes, mientras que Jared tenía que estar allí, mirando lo que ocurría, siguiendo las órdenes del médico poco menos que como un autómata porque no sabía cómo actuar sin dejar se llevar por el terror, mirando a su joven compañero durante un año.

Estaba tan pálido, Jeffrey le había dicho que era por la pérdida de sangre y que en cuanto le hiciera la transfusión correspondiente se encontraría mejor. Pero aún así, Jared no podía dejar de pensar que Darren tenía un aspecto muy similar al que tendría si estuviera muerto y por más que intentaba no pensar en ello, no podía quitárselo de la cabeza; Darren podía morir.

“Misha, dime que tienes el mismo tipo de sangre que tu hermano.” Le dijo el médico a su novio.

“Si, O negativo.”

Jared respiró aliviado, él tenía la misma, si la necesitaban también podría dársela. Se mantuvo en silencio, observando como el médico le daba indicaciones a su novio para que se sentara junto a Darren, extendiera el brazo. Tuvo que apartarse cuando vio aparecer las agujas, no le gustaban especialmente, pero mucho menos le agradaba ver una de esas agujas entrando en el brazo de su mejor amigo durante todo ese tiempo.

Salió de la habitación, no por ser un cobarde ni nada parecido, si no porque no quería derrumbarse. Jensen lo siguió y le llevó hasta la cocina, donde le preparó un té.

“Prefiero café.”

“Estás demasiado nervioso como para tomar café. El té ayudará a que te relajes.” Jared refunfuñó, pero acabó tomándose el té. Jensen se sentó junto a él. “Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás.”

“¿Cómo estás tan seguro? Hace bastante rato, que nada sale bien. Jeffrey ni siquiera está seguro de que ese otro chico sobreviva, tampoco sabemos lo que le va a pasar a Darren. ¿Cómo puedes decir que todo va a salir bien con tanta seguridad?”

Jensen se acercó un poco más a él, no podía dejar de mirarle a los ojos sin pensar que era el tío más guapo que había visto en toda su vida. No tenía mucha experiencia en el tema, porque jamás se había fijado en un solo tío, jamás, pero no podía dejar de pensarlo, Jared era extremadamente guapo, de infarto incluso. Acarició su mejilla, no había consolado nunca a un hombre, no tenía ni la más remota idea sobre como se hacía, así que simplemente se dejó llevar.

“En realidad no lo sé, no tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que va a pasar, pero algo me dice que eres un tipo con suerte, que las cosas terminan saliéndote bien y esto no va a ser algo diferente. Tu chico estará bien, Darren es fuerte, podrá con esto.”

Jensen siguió acariciando su mejilla, sin darse cuenta que el tiempo se estaba haciendo demasiado largo para no ser algo extraño, pero Jared parece ser el único que se dio cuenta; por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Jensen estaba completamente cómodo.

“No es para tanto Jensen.” Dijo Jared, para intentar llamar su atención; pero Jensen estaba demasiado entusiasmado, demasiado centrado en aquellos ojos de color cambiante, como para darse cuenta de cualquier otra cosa. Jared era, simplemente, demasiado guapo. “Jensen, ¿va todo bien?”

“¿Eh? Si, perdona.” Retiró su manó rápidamente y la apoyó sobre su pierna, apretándola allí, para no volver a moverla en todo el rato y de paso dejar de hacer el ridículo. “¿Qué decías?”

“Decía que no podíamos ser tan optimistas, no hasta que Jeffrey nos diga algo.”

“Muy bien, dejaremos ligeramente abierta la puerta de que pueda ocurrir algo malo, pero sinceramente, estoy convencido de que todo saldrá perfectamente bien.”

Como si de una profecía se tratara, Jeffrey apareció en la cocina en ese mismo momento. “Jay, vamos a necesitar tu sangre.”

********************

Cinco minutos antes, Misha estaba quedando agotado de donar sangre, no había dicho nada, después de todo se trataba de su hermano pequeño, haría todo lo necesario para ayudarle y si para eso, tenía que arriesgar su vida, entonces lo haría sin miedo.   
Sin embargo, Jeffrey no estaba dispuesto a tomar dispuesto a correr tantos riesgos. “Ya es suficiente.” Dijo con rotundidad, tomando la jeringuilla del brazo de su novio.

“Eh, ¿Qué haces?”

“¿Qué hago? Estas matándote por algo que Jared puede hacer también. No estoy dispuesto a que tu caigas enfermo por esto.”  
“Jeff, no. Se trata de mi hermano, tengo que ayudarle, después de todo, tenía que haber sido más consciente de lo que pasaba, tenía que haberle dicho a Jared que estaba enamorado de él; pero no lo hice, pensé… me equivoqué por completo, pero creí que Darren era un chico mucho más maduro, cuando en realidad no es más que un cachorrillo.”

Misha cerró los ojos un momento, la cabeza empezaba a dolerle con tanto estrés. Le costaba incluso respirar, así que tuvo que concentrarse en hacerlo, demasiado aparatosamente, para que Jeffrey no se preocupara. 

“Ya es suficiente, lo digo en serio, Mish. Como sigas así vas a caer enfermo y aquí, yo soy el médico, yo soy el que manda y al que le vas a hacer caso, quieras o no.” Misha lo miró a los ojos, no había forma de que, con el tiempo que llevaban juntos, fuera capaz de mentir al médico de alguna forma y mucho menos cuando estaba a punto de desmayarse. “Voy a avisar a Jared, estoy más que seguro que el chico está deseando ayudar.”

Sin dejarle responder, Jeffrey le quitó la jeringuilla del brazo y le ayudó a ponerse en pie. Misha se recostó sobre él, apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y el médico pasó la mano por su cintura para poder sostenerlo mejor.

“Estoy bien.”

“Y una mierda. Apenas puedes mantenerte en pie. Vamos, te llevaré a la cama y luego llamaré a Jared.”

“No.” Con un pequeño empujón para el que Jeffrey no estaba preparado, Misha consiguió separarse de él. Se tambaleó, dio un traspiés y de no ser por la mano del médico sujetándolo de nuevo, habría caído al suelo. “Joder, Jeff, estoy bien, lo digo en serio. Puedo caerme al suelo sin hacerme daño, no soy de cristal, por mucho que tu creas lo contrario.”

El médico sonrió y le dio un beso en el cuello. “No lo pongo en duda, pero has dado más sangre de la que debías, te he dejado porque sabía que era lo que necesitabas, pero ahora es el momento de que tu confíes en mi y hagas lo que te pido… lo que te ordeno como tu médico.”

De nuevo, Misha clavó sus ojos en Jeffrey, pero ahora ya no había fuerza en su mirada, estaba demasiado agotado, derrotado y todo lo que pudo hacer, fue apoyar la cabeza sobre el hombro de su novio y dejarse llevar hasta la habitación.

********************

Jared siguió al médico sin decir nada y entregó toda la sangre que le dijo. Jensen estaba convencido que era mucha, porque poco a poco, fue viendo como el muchacho se ponía cada vez más pálido y cuando sus mirada se encontraban, Jared parecía más agotado. Pero de todas formas, no le dijo nada a Jeffrey, después de todo él era el experto.

“Creo que con esto será suficiente.” Dijo por fin Jeffrey.

Jared protestó cuando la jeringuilla salió de su brazo. Se puso en pie y se sentó en la cama. Por fin, Darren parecía tener mejor aspecto, pero todavía no estaba convencido.

“Deberías descansar.” Le dijo el médico. “Podrías desmayarte si no te tomas las cosas con calma.” Se volvió hacia Jensen y puso una mano en el hombro del londinense. “Sé que no me está haciendo el más mínimo caso, así que cuida de él y haz que descanse, que coma algo y beba mucho líquido, pero sobretodo necesita tumbarse y descansar. Estaré con el otro muchacho, espero que despierte pronto y podamos averiguar quién es o por lo menos que nos dé un nombre.” Jensen asintió y vio al médico alejarse, esperó y cuando por fin cerró la puerta se acercó a Jared.

“Todo va a salir bien, te lo dije antes y te repito, todo va a salir bien y yo estaré aquí, a tu lado contigo en todo momento. Te lo prometo.”

No lo hizo voluntariamente, no se dio cuenta del momento en el que puso sus dos manos sobre los hombros de Jared, ni de cuando las deslizó sobre el pecho de Jared y apoyo la cabeza sobre su hombro. Jared tampoco se dio cuenta o por el contrario no quiso darse cuenta, porque en ese momento, tener a alguien cerca, alguien que se preocupara por él y le dijera que todo iba a salir y que estaba ahí por él; era todo lo que necesitaba.

Se giró lentamente. Jensen estaba seguro que iba a golpearle por atreverse a tocarle así después de lo ocurrido el otro día. Pero en lugar de eso, se lo quedó mirando, sonrió, con una mezcla de agotamiento y cierta tranquilidad en su mirada y aproximó su mano a la mejilla de Jensen, mientras con la otra, mantenía agarrada la de Darren y la acariciaba con el pulgar.

“Estos días has estado ahí por mí, con la desaparición de Darren, cuando lo encontramos… Casi no me conoces y has estado ahí, a mi lado, con todo lo que te dije en el salón, tú has estado ahí.” Acarició lentamente su mejilla, quería sentir cada una de las pecas de su rostro, adoraba su tersa piel, aunque no lo diría en voz alta para no parecer demasiado ñoño. “Creo que debo tener fiebre o algo así.”

Jensen tocó su frente y sonrió. “No, estás frío, que más bien es todo lo contrario, Jeff tiene razón, necesitas tomar líquido y comer algo. ¿Por qué dices que tienes fiebre?”

“Porque de lo contrario, no me atrevería ahora a hacer una locura como la que me muero por cometer ahora mismo.”

Tiró de Jensen, estaba demasiado cansado para moverse y junto sus labios con los del chico inglés, en ese momento, no le importaban las consecuencias, le daba igual que Jensen saliera corriendo o le pegara por hacer algo así. Darren había estado a punto de morir, ese otro chico, también. Después de lo que había pasado en los últimos días, acababa de darse cuenta que cualquiera de ellos podía morir en el momento menos pensado y no quería que eso ocurriera sin haberse atrevido a besar al hombre del que estaba empezando a enamorarse.

Aún cuando no se lo esperaba, Jensen llevaba deseando eso tanto que no dijo nada, tan solo suspiro cuando sus labios se juntaron con los de Jared. Se estremeció al sentir aquella sensación, tan distinta a la de besar a una chica, pero tan cómoda e increíblemente perfecta que dejó de pensar en todo lo demás se arrodilló, esperó a que Jared separara las rodillas y se coló en medio, quitando la poca separación que todavía quedaba entre ellos y apretó su mano contra el cuello del otro muchacho para que el beso fuera todavía más intenso.

“No vuelvas a Londres, quédate conmigo.” Susurró Jared, sin saber si eso rompería la magia, simplemente necesitaba decir en voz alta, algo que hacía días ya que deseaba pronunciar. Lamió el lóbulo de la oreja de Jensen. “Por favor, quédate conmigo, ahora mismo te necesito.

“Si me lo pides así…” Jensen se echó a reír y se sentó sobre sus piernas en el suelo. Acarició la mejilla de Jared y sonrió embobado mirándole en silencio. “¿Cómo voy a decirte que no si me lo pides así? Además todavía tengo casi tres semanas de vacaciones, cuando los chicos estén bien, cuando Darren se haya recuperado, podemos pensar dónde estamos y que es lo que los dos queremos.”

“Ahora mismo yo sé lo que quiero ¿y tú?”

Los dos muchachos miraron a Darren. “No lo quieres dejar solo.”

“Tienes miedo porque soy el primero hombre que quiere tener sexo contigo.” Jensen se puso colorado, sin decir una sola palabra. “Lo sabía…” Jared se echó a reír y revolvió el cabello del inglés. “Pero tienes razón, no quiero dejarle.”

“Tú también tienes razón, tengo cierto miedo porque eres el primer tío que quiere…”

“Follar contigo.”

Los dos rieron y guardaron silencio. Jensen se incorporó y le dio un nuevo beso en los labios. “Tenemos tiempo.”


	16. Chapter 16

“Se va a poner bien, Jeffrey le ha mirado la pierna esta mañana y ha dicho que se va a poner bien.” Jared sonrió, desde que él y Jensen se habían besado las cosas habían cambiado para ellos, en el mejor sentido posible. 

Ahora Jensen estaba continuamente encima de él, apoyándole, preocupándose por él, ya le había preguntado dos veces en lo que iba de día si había desayunado y otras dos si necesitaba algo. No sabía si era ya el momento de decir que era su novio, después de todo no se habían dado más que un beso y apenas habían hablado desde luego de eso. Pero las miradas, la sonrisa de Jensen cuando se lo quedaba mirando y la forma tan bonita en la que le brillaban los ojos cuando lo pillaba pensativo, era más de lo que Jared podía soñar.

“Sé que no quieres oírlo, pero gracias.”

“¿Por qué? No he hecho nada.” Le contestó Jensen, sentándose a su lado en la cama, procurando molestar lo menos posible a Darren; por lo menos era una cama lo bastante grande.

“¿Cuánto hace que nos conocemos? Y estás aquí, con todo lo que ha pasado, incluso después de descubrir lo de Misha. Otra persona habría salido corriendo sin mirar atrás, pensando que se había vuelto loca, que yo estaba loco.” Jared puso la mano sobre la pierna de Jensen, temeroso de su reacción, pero el otro muchacho no dijo nada. “Sin embargo, de verdad, estás aquí, sentado a mi lado, haciendo que la espera no se me haga tan larga, diciéndome que todo va a salir bien, que Darren se va a poner bien y me besaste.”

Por fin se decidía a hablar del enorme elefante rosa que no dejaba de moverse por la habitación, esperando a que alguien se diera cuenta de su presencia.

Jensen levantó la vista y se lo quedó mirando en silencio.

“Lo siento no debería haber dicho eso, seguramente ya lo has olvidado o…” 

Los labios de Jensen sobre los suyos, igual de cálidos que la primera vez, intensos y apetecibles, hicieron que Jared se estremeciera, porque una vez más le había cogido por sorpresa, una vez más Jensen le estaba besando.

Se quedaron ahí; cuando Jared consiguió moverse, rodeó el cuerpo del muchacho inglés con las dos manos, acarició su espalda con una y bajo hasta su trasero con la otra, para atraerlo a él. Por fin tenía conciencia de lo que estaba ocurriendo y esta vez no iba a perder la oportunidad de demostrarle a Jensen lo que podía ofrecerle en un verdadero beso.

Jensen enseguida sintió la mano de Jared llegar hasta su cuello, entrelazarse con su cabello corto y apretarle más, un momento después, la lengua del otro chico se introdujo en su boca y comenzó llevar el control de ese beso, hasta que casi sin poder respirar y con todo el vello de su cuerpo erizado por la increíble situación, Jensen emitió un largo gemido.

“¿Te convence eso de que no lo he olvidado? Si te besé, pero lo hice a conciencia. Deseaba besarte desde hacía días y ahora deseo hacerlo todavía más.” Con un nuevo y rápido beso, Jensen se levantó y casi salió corriendo de la habitación. Necesitaba respirar, pensar y recapacitar sobre lo que estaba haciendo y lo que esperaba que ocurriera en su relación con Jared. No miró atrás, pero notó la mirada del castaño clavada en él, posiblemente en su trasero y eso le hizo ruborizarse. No se dio la vuelta, no estaba dispuesto a ponérselo tan fácil a Jared, no iba a dejar que notara que le volvía loco, al menos no de momento.

Jared por su parte no era consciente de la enorme sonrisa que decoraba su rostro después de ese pequeño beso, no tan increíble como el primero, pero desde luego le encantaba la forma casual y sincera con la que Jensen le había besado. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie le besaba así, como si, Jensen fuera su novio.

Jensen se detuvo justo al salir de la habitación y se dio la vuelta, un poco más relajado esta vez, aunque seguía igual de acalorado, lo cual hizo sonreír a Jared.

“No te he besado para que te olvidaras del cachorro que tienes en esa cama. Darren se va a poner bien.”

********************

Todavía cansado y sin apenas fuerzas para moverse, Darren despertó un día más tarde. Jeffrey había conseguido del hospital, gracias a un viejo amigo de la universidad y al que acababa de reencontrar, unas bolsas de suero y unas muletas para que el muchacho pudiera ponerse en pie y empezara a fortalecerse. Aún así, cuando Darren volvió en sí y abrió los ojos, sintió que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor y tuvo que volver a cerrar los ojos.

Respiró con fuerza, todavía le costaba, pero tras unos segundos esforzándose, todo empezó a volver a la normalidad poco a poco.

“¿Cómo estás?” Abrió de nuevo los ojos, por lo menos ahora las cosas estaban en su sitio y ya no daban vueltas delante de él. “¿Darren?” El muchacho se volvió hacia la voz.

Jared estaba sentado en la cama, en su cama, Darren se daba cuenta por fin que estaba en el dormitorio del muchacho. De haber podido moverse, se habría escondido bajo las mantas, por estar robándole el dormitorio, a su amo… si es que todavía podía llamarle así.

“Darren ¿Estás bien?” La mano de Jared sobre su hombro, le hizo volver a la realidad. “¿Quieres que llame a Jeffrey?”

“No, estoy bien, es que… bueno ya sabes…”

“No, no realidad no lo sé.” Jared se echó a reír, al menos eso siempre conseguía relajar a Darren. “Vamos, dímelo, cualquier cosa, tranquilo."

“Estoy en tu cama, no debería estar en tu cama, no debería estar en tu dormitorio; lo último que sabía es que yo era tu mascota, era tu perro y ahora… ahora estoy en tu dormitorio y eso... no… no está bien.”

“Vamos, no digas eso. Lo último que yo sé, es que te desmayaste en el pasillo después de no decirnos a ninguno que ese maldito perro te había mordido y estabas mal. Así que creo que estamos en paz, tu no deberías estar en mi cama, pero yo digo que es mejor que estés aquí.”

“Si ti lo dices.” Darren suspiro y miró el vial en su brazo. Intentó moverse, pero la pierna le ardía, así que decidió estarse quieto. “¿Cómo está el chico?”

“Jeffrey ha dicho que se pondrá bien, se despertó esta mañana y preguntó por ti, bueno por el otro cachorro.” 

Darren abrió los ojos de par en par, pero no contestó. No hizo falta, su rostro ruborizado y el nerviosismo en sus manos lo dijeron todo. Nunca le había ocurrido eso, ni cuando pensaba en Jared, ni siquiera cuando estaba con él, cuando era su mascota, cuando dormía apoyado en su regazo o cuando simplemente lo miraba. De repente, su corazón había enloquecido y por más que lo intentaba, todo en lo que conseguía pensar, era ver a ese chico, ese chico desnudo que había visto en el bosque, herido, el chico que necesitaba su ayuda, el que ahora le llamaba.

Sin decir nada, se incorporó, apoyando las manos sobre la cama; pero desde luego, no fue la mejor idea y volvió a caer sobre la cama. “Quiero ir a verle.”

“Muy bien, pero no vas a ir a ningún sitio por ti mismo.” Darren señaló las muletas apoyadas sobre la ventana, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Jared negó con la cabeza. “No puedes ir a ningún sitio y no lo digo yo, Jeffrey ha dicho que por lo menos tienes que esperar un par de días más para caminar. Además, Matt no te ha visto como humano, por decirlo de alguna manera, creo que espera verte como el cachorro al que salvó en la pelea de perros. ¿Qué tal si te llevo allí?”

“Lo siento mucho.”

“¿Por qué lo dices?” 

Jared le acarició la cabeza y por un momento, Darren se sintió bien otra vez, deseaba tanto tener fuerzas para convertirse en perro, volvería a ser el cachorrillo del que, de alguna manera, Jared se había enamorado y se había llevado a casa un año antes. Pero estaba demasiado cansado y todo lo que pudo hacer, fue quedarse ahí y sonreír, como un niño asustado.

“Por Jensen, todavía no he tenido la oportunidad de pediros perdón por haberle mordido, no sé lo que me pasó.”

“Si que lo sabes y no es nada malo en realidad. Sólo te enamoraste del tío equivocado y supongo que yo te lancé, sin querer, las señales equivocadas. Ahora mismo, yo soy el que debo pedirte perdón, por no darme cuenta.”

“Pero…”

“Ahora no, Darren, hay un chico que te espera y algo me dice que le dejaste muy impresionado.” De nuevo la sonrisa, de nuevo la sensación en el estómago de Darren, las mariposas de las que todo el mundo hablaba y que hacía varios días que no sentía. “Así que, vamos, necesito que te concentres, te transformes y tranquilices a un chico que no hace más que preguntar por ti desde esta mañana.”

No le hacía gracia, por nada del mundo quería sentirse vulnerable o demostrar a nadie que necesitaba ayuda, pero tampoco iba a negar que ir en los brazos de Jared, escucharle hablar, saber que le hablaba a él y sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, le hacía sentir, cómodo. Aunque era un animal grande, un cachorro grande, Jared no pareció molestarse, como si apenas pesara en sus brazos; si, desde luego, aquello era muy cómodo.

Entrar en la habitación fue extraño. Matt sabía que era un cambiaforma igual que él, lo había sentido en la pelea de perros, lo había mirado y se lo había dicho con la mirada, pero luego todo había pasado demasiado rápido y no habían tenido la más mínima oportunidad de hablar con él.

Ahora sin embargo, estaba allí de nuevo en su forma animal, en brazos del hombre del que hasta hacía muy poco tiempo estaba enamorado y que ahora lo dejaba sobre la cama del otro chico, un muchacho que lo miraba acercarse, apoyándose sobre sus tres patas sanas, cojeando lentamente y que extendió el brazo para acariciarle la cabeza.

“Me tenías preocupado.” Dijo el chico, sonriendo al ver que el cachorro se acurrucaba a su lado.

“¿Cómo estás tú?” Preguntó Jared, después de todo, el chico estaba en su casa y tal vez era un buen momento para conocerle.

“Me duele la cabeza.”

“Es normal, pero Jeffrey, el médico que te está tratando, ha dicho que es normal, pero que te pondrás bien en unos cuantos días.”

“Gracias, por todo, por cuidar de mi cuando ni siquiera me conoces.” 

Matt miró al cachorro y continuó acariciando su cabeza. El animalito cerró los ojos y echó las orejas hacia atrás, emitiendo un ruidito que el muchacho comprendió sin problemas, después de todo eran sus mismos trucos para conseguir los arrumacos… al menos cuando los humanos le trataban bien y no le metían en peleas de perros y de eso hacía mucho tiempo, mucho tiempo.

“Es lo mínimo, te encontramos en el bosque, bueno él te encontró.” Jared acarició el lomo de su cachorro.

Los dos se miraron por un momento, hasta que Jared sonrió y se sentó junto a la cama. “Mira, te lo voy a poner muy fácil. Se tu pequeño secreto, el mismo que él tiene. Ahora mismo puedes llamarle Hurley, pero cuando está en su otra forma, es Darren.”

 

Jared temió que el chico se asustara, que pensara que estaba loco o que se le riera en la cara. Sin embargo, el chico no hizo nada de eso. 

“Soy Matt, no tengo nombre de la otra manera, nadie me lo puso, supongo que nadie aguantó lo suficiente conmigo a su lado.” El muchacho carraspeó, buscando la mejor forma de decir aquello y no sonar cursi. “¿Crees que podría… tu perro, Hurley, podría quedare conmigo un rato?”

“No es a mí a quien deberías preguntar.”

Matt miró a Darren y sonrió. Aunque toda su vida había sabido que era medio humano medio perro, era la primera vez que se encontraba en esa situación. 

“Eh, Darren ¿o prefieres Hurley?” El animal ladró una vez. “Darren entonces. Darren, no sé si te caigo bien, pero me gustaría tenerte aquí, ya que parece que no voy a ir a ninguna parte en los próximos días, me gustaría tener un poco de compañía.”

Darren se acomodó sobre el pecho de Matt y se lo quedó mirando un momento antes de cerrar los ojos. 

“Creo que ha tomado su decisión.”Dijo finalmente Jared, un momento antes de salir de la habitación. Parecía que por fin, su cachorro había encontrado alguien en quien pensar, alguien por quien preocuparse y así tratar de sacarlo a él de su cabeza.


	17. Chapter 17

Todo parecía empezar a arreglarse. Darren se encontraba bien, aunque todavía no podía caminar, no como humano al menos. El golpe en la cabeza de Matt se estaba curando bien, aunque Jeffrey no le quitaba la vista de encima. Jensen y Jared se estaban conociendo mejor a cada día que pasaba, buscando los rincones de la casa para besarse y meterse mano; todavía no le habían dicho a nadie que habían empezado algo y Misha y Jeffrey estaban recuperando rápidamente su relación, una vez que a Jeffrey se le pasó el shock de tener un novio que se convertía en perro.

Jensen podía decir que en cierta manera, se trataban de las mejores vacaciones que había tenido nunca. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta, pero no había vuelto a ser tan fácil desde mucho antes que Danneel le dejara y ahora con Jared, las cosas parecían mucho más fáciles, más simples; una sola mirada y los dos comprendían lo que estaban pensando. No quería marcharse, cada día que pasaba miraba el calendario y se repetía que no quería volver a Londres, a su vida aburrida en la oficina, a un trabajo que en realidad no le gustaba, sintiendo todos los días que estaba desaprovechando su talento como escritor. No, no quería volver a casa y dejar allí a Jared, con su música, sus sueños, su sonrisa… todo en Jared era un buen motivo para quedarse, pero Jensen todavía no había encontrado la forma de decírselo.

Aún le quedaba tiempo o por lo menos eso se decía mentalmente al despertarse todos los días, todavía quedaba tiempo para decirlo.

Aquella mañana, después de pasar casi tres días en casa, vigilando a Matt, cuidando a Darren y poniendo todo en orden, decidieron ir a la playa. “Lleváis aquí dos semanas y todavía no habéis visto la playa, eso es inconcebible.” Dijo Jared, con su misma expresión risueña de todos los días, la que Jensen más adoraba. “Vamos, coged vuestras cosas, nos vamos a pasar un día en la playa.”

“¿Y qué pasa con los muchachos?” Misha señaló la cama de Matt, de la que Darren apenas se movía en todo el día.

Darren levantó la cabecita y un momento más tarde dio un saltó hasta el suelo y caminó con sus tres patas buenas hacia sus amigos. Miró a Jared, de alguna forma se había creado un vínculo tan fuerte entre ellos, que el muchacho creía ser capaz de comprender los pensamientos del animal solo mirándole a los ojos.

“Creo que lo que Darren quiere decir es que puede caminar.” El perro miró a Misha y asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, para luego mirar atrás hacia Matt, que se había despertado y miraba la escena con curiosidad. “Podemos coger el coche y luego ayudamos al chico a llegar hasta la orilla, no está lejos y creo que le vendría bien salir un poco y respirar aire fresco.”

“No quiero ser una molestia.” Dijo Matt incorporándose lentamente.

“No digas tonterías, no eres ninguna molestia.” Le contestó Jared, agachándose para acariciar la cabeza de Darren. “Además, algo me dice que tienes un amigo que no va a dejar que te pase nada malo.” Darren volvió a levantar la cabeza. “Y que estará encantado de pasar la mañana contigo.”

Darren todavía no estaba muy seguro de que era lo que sentía por aquel chico. Hasta no hacía muchos días estaba totalmente seguro de estar enamorado de Jared, pero ahora, cuando miraba a Matt, el mundo desaparecía a su alrededor. Todo lo que no fuera el muchacho, dejaba de tener sentido, no escuchaba las conversaciones de los demás, ni hacía caso cuando alguien le decía algo. Tan solo podía mirar a Matt observarlo durante horas y aprender cada uno de sus detalles.

Se preguntó si eso significaba estar enamorado, si ese sentimiento tan grande y que a veces parecía hacerle caer durante kilómetros solo porque Matt le miraba, esa sensación de tener toda una comunidad de mariposas habitando en su estómago y la terrible incapacidad de decir una sola palabra cuando Matt se lo quedaba mirando con esos ojos oscuros… si eso era enamorarse. Porque lo cierto es que era algo bonito, extraño e incomprensible, pero bonito al mismo tiempo, sencillo, perfecto en ocasiones. Cuando las cosas estuvieran más calmadas hablaría con Jared, seguro que su amigo le podía ayudar a comprender sus sentimientos.

Finalmente, se fueron a la playa. Jared y Jensen cogieron el coche, para llevar a Matt y Darren, aunque Darren, en su forma de perro saltó del coche en cuanto Jared le abrió la puerta y echó a correr hacia la arena y el agua. Era rápido incluso aunque sólo podía usar tres de sus patas.

“No te metas en el agua, no debes mojarte la pata.” Dijo Jared más alto de lo debido y una pareja se lo quedó mirando. Jared sonrió y se pasó una mano por la cabeza. “Es un perro muy listo, entiende perfectamente mi voz.”

Jensen ayudó a Matt a bajar del coche. Todavía estaba algo débil pero podía caminar y sentir la arena bajo sus pies, le hizo sentir bien. Miró al frente, al mar, a las pocas olas que chocaban con la orilla, a la gente que a pesar de lo fría que estaba el agua del Atlántico, se zambullía, reía y jugaba. Entonces su mirada se fue hacia el perro que corría por la arena y que se acercaba a ellos, sonrió, Darren le hacía sonreír y sentirse bien, le hacía olvidar el dolor de cabeza, lo cerca que había estado de morir o la vida tan horrible que había tenido hasta conocerle.

“¿Puedes echarme una mano para llegar a la arena?” Le dijo a Jensen, que con un gesto de afirmación le llevo hasta donde quiso.  
Jared ya había colocado dos toallas, una para él y otra para Darren y colocó la suya y la de Jensen algo más alejadas, en un lugar más o menos privado, donde poder hablar y seguir conociéndose, entre besos, caricias y manos que se perdían bajo la ropa del otro; pero al mismo tiempo cerca de los chicos por si Darren o Matt necesitaban algo. Jeffrey y Misha, habían decidido ir a la playa dando un paseo, la excusa perfecta para tener más tiempo para ellos, aunque Steve y Michael también se les unieron. Consiguieron tomar la ventaja suficiente para hablar en privado y tomarse algún que otro momento para besarse al dar la vuelta a una esquina.

“Deberíamos volver a casa, aquí sobramos con tanta pareja.” Había dicho Steve a Michael al salir de casa. Pero cuando llegaron a la playa su opinión cambió completamente.

Allí estaba, el tío más guapo que había visto en su vida saliendo del agua. El cabello largó lanzado al aire para quitarse las gotas de agua y cayendo por sus hombros. Ojos azules que parecían iluminarse con la luz del sol, aunque eso podía ser imaginación de Steve perfectamente y un aspecto de tipo de duro, justo como le gustaba a él. Michael le estaba diciendo algo, pero para ese momento, Steve ya no le estaba haciendo ningún caso, porque toda su atención, estaba puesta en el extraño que se le había quedado mirando y que se acercaba a él.

Tal vez fuera cosa del destino, pero el extraño tenía su toalla justo al lado de donde Steve la había puesto. Se tumbó y cerró los ojos, dejando que el sol secara su cuerpo y de paso, permitiendo que el londinense se recreara con su cuerpo.

“¿Vacaciones?” Dijo de pronto el extraño.

Steve dio un bote al darse cuenta que le había pillado espiando. “¿Perdona?”

“¿Qué si tu novio y tu estáis aquí de vacaciones?”

Steve miró a Michael, lo había confundido con su novio, eso le quitaba cualquier esperanza de conseguir la atención del extraño y no estaba dispuesto a perder un romance de verano por una equivocación estúpida. Así que lo primero que hizo fue dejar claro que estaba soltero, solo y sin compromiso alguno.

“No es mi novio, en realidad, no tengo novio, hace mucho que no lo tengo.”

“Entonces eres gay ¿no?” Steve se puso completamente colorado cuando se lo quedó mirando a los ojos y tan solo asintió cuando el extraño lo miró, sintiéndose como el ser humano más estúpido en la faz de la tierra. “Perfecto, entonces te puedo invitar a salir esta noche. Hay una fiesta en un local, tal vez te apetezca venir. Soy Chris, por cierto, Chris Kane. ¿Quieres ir?”  
“Steve… Carson y estaría encantado.”

Chris asintió y volvió a cerrar los ojos de nuevo. “Muy bien entonces.”

Michael no se lo podía creer, iba a ser el único que volviera a casa de esas estúpidas vacaciones sin novio, sin haberse echado un ligue, sin haber tenido sexo una sola vez. Con lo fácil que era pescar algo en Londres. Salir una noche y mirar a un chico a los ojos era suficiente para saber que se lo iba a llevar a la cama. 

Pero aquí estaba, sentado en la playa, viendo a Steve ligando, a Jensen y Jared ocultos un poco más lejos besándose como dos adolescentes; Matt y Darren… haciendo lo que quiera que hicieran los cambiaformas y Misha y Jeffrey caminando acaramelados por la playa y él, sentado, solo, abandonado… mirando de repente a un chico pasar, con cara de pocos amigos al ver a Jensen y a Jared, sobretodo a Jared, besando a Jensen. Lo reconoció en seguida, era ese vecino, ese amigo suyo. Al final había perdido la batalla y acababa de darse cuenta que no iba a conseguir nada con Jared.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Michael se levantó, Steve ni se dio cuenta, estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de ligar con ese tío que acababa de conocer; y se paró frente al chico. “Eres amigo de Jared ¿cierto? Yo también, bueno acabo de conocerlo, mi amigo es… su novio y ahora están demasiado ocupados el uno con el otro. ¿Te apetece dar un paseo, tomar algo, cenar…?” Se acercó al oído del muchacho, cuando el chico no se movió, rodeó su cintura con una mano y lo apretó contra él y le susurró. “¿Y luego ir a tu casa a follar conmigo toda noche?”

El chico dio un respingo, pero cuando se separaron estaba sonriendo. “Encantado, soy James y esta noche estoy completamente libre.”

********************

Aprovechando la poca gente que había por allí, Darren se hizo persona. Le ponía muy nervioso aparecer desnudo delante de Matt. “Tu me viste desnudo en mi peor momento, cuando me estaba muriendo. Creo que tengo derecho a ver cómo eres, además de un encanto de perro.” Lo cual puso todavía más colorado al pobre muchacho que se puso rápidamente, el pantalón que le ofreció Matt, aunque no pudo evitar que el muchacho, sentado a su lado, recostado en la toalla lo mirara, fijándose en cada detalle de su cuerpo.

“¿Quería darte las gracias?” Dijo Darren intentando salir de aquella conversación tan embarazosa.

“¿Por qué?”

“Por salvarme la vida. No he tenido mucha ocasión de decírtelo como humano. Si no hubiera sido por ti, ese otro perro me hubiera matado. Arriesgaste tu vida por salvarme y todavía no se porque.”

Matt se incorporó, todavía le dolía la cabeza cuando hacía movimientos bruscos, así que lo hizo lentamente, hasta conseguir quedar sentado, frente a Darren. Levantó la mano derecha y acarició su mejilla, bajó en completo silencio hasta su cuello y finalmente tocó su corazón.

“Lo escuché, cuando estabas en la pelea, pude escuchar tu corazón, estabas aterrado y no pude permitir que te hicieran daño. Otros perros, los pocos metamorfos que han llegado allí, siempre creen que van a ganar, que saben más que los verdaderos perros. Pero no se dan cuenta que el animal atacará por instinto y ellos estarán muertos de miedo cuando un animal les saque los dientes. Tu simplemente eras un chico asustado y muerto de miedo.”

Se miraron en silencio un momento, Darren notó su corazón a punto de estallar, estaba histérico, le temblaba todo como si se hubiera convertido en un enorme pastel de gelatina y por primera vez, se dejó llevar por su yo animal, por el que deseaba saltar sobre Matt y besar aquellos labios que le hacían sentir tan indeciso.

Tumbó rápidamente al muchacho en la toalla y se colocó sobre él, aunque la mitad de sus cuerpos, quedaron sobre la arena. Daba igual, porque estaba besando a un hombre, estaba besando a alguien que le volvía loco y todo lo demás daba igual. Incluso dieron igual, al principio, los gemidos dolorosos que salieron de la boca de Matt.  
Cuando por fin consiguió reaccionar, Darren lo miró asustado.

“Me duele la cabeza.” Protestó el muchacho. “La siento como si me fuera a estallar.” Se llevó las manos a las sienes y las apretó con fuerza. Gritó desesperado, todo lo que quería era que alguien le quitara aquel dolor y una y otra vez volvió a gritar.

“Voy a buscar a Jeffrey. Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien.”


	18. Chapter 18

Darren estaba histérico y Jared tuvo que quedarse con él para intentar tranquilizarle, mientras Jeffrey se aseguraba que todo iba bien y eso que solo le había dado a Matt una pastilla, para hacer disminuir la inflamación que muy probablemente se había producido en su cabeza. El médico estaba más que convencido de que había que llevar al muchacho al hospital, pero por el miedo a que el muchacho cayera inconsciente y se convirtiera en perro delante de todo el mundo, accedió a tratarlo en casa, aunque insistió en que si la cosa empeoraba, no dudaría en subirlo al coche o llamar a una ambulancia para llevarle finalmente al hospital.

Ese nuevo amigo de Steve, Chris, les ofreció su camioneta para llevar a Matt a casa, dado que moverlo o cargar con él, no sería una buena idea. Darren no se movió de su lado, hasta que llegaron a casa y Jeffrey dijo que Matt necesitaba descansar. Una vez que lo dejaron en la cama, Jared se llevó a Darren al piso de abajo y le ofreció una taza de té.

"No se si me gusta el té. Nunca lo he probado." Dijo el chico sin levantar la cabeza de la mesa de madera de la cocina.

"Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Además, el té, ayudará a que te relajes, te sentará bien."

La mano de Jared sobre su espalda, le hizo estremecerse, no estaba acostumbrado al contacto del muchacho cuando era humano... En realidad, no estaba acostumbrado a nada cuando era humano, porque apenas llevaba unos pocos días, pasando todo el tiempo como un ser humano y todavía sentía, la terrible necesidad de volver a su forma animal cuando se sentía agobiado. Ahora sería un buen momento. Sin embargo, no lo hizo, se quedó ahí, tenso como una roca, con Jared moviéndose por la cocina, preparándose ese te prometido y hablando con él.

"Matt se va a poner bien, seguramente sólo sea porque hemos tenido un día muy movido, por lo menos para él y bueno... os vimos besándoos justo antes, seguro que eso también le sorprendido y le dejó sin aliento." Jared se dio la vuelta, una vez puesta la tetera en el fuego. "Sabía que ese chico te gustaba, pero creía que eras mucho más tímido. Menudo beso le soltaste." Darren se lo quedó mirando, completamente colorado, sus mejillas a punto de estallar por los nervios, pero se echó a reír cuando también lo hizo Jared. "Vas a tener que enseñarme a besar así, porque algo me dice que Jensen va a ser un poco más complicado de conquistar de lo que yo pensaba."

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" La voz desde la puerta, sorprendió a los dos muchachos, pero en ese momento, fue Jared el que deseó que se le tragara la tierra al ver a Jensen, las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho y una enorme sonrisa en los labios. "No es lo que parece, no estaba espiando, pero cuando has empezado a hablar de mí, estaba bajando las escaleras y me ha picado la curiosidad."

"Eso es espiar." Jared lo fulminó con la mirada, aunque en realidad, los dos sabían y Darren también, que no había ningún tipo de rencor en su gesto ni en sus palabras.

"Si, vale lo es, estaba espiando porque todavía no me has dicho exactamente qué es lo que piensas de mi. Parece que te de miedo hablar conmigo."

"¿Como me va a dar miedo hablar contigo?" La tetera respondió a esa pregunta empezando a pitar y soltar vapor, como si en realidad se tratara de la cabeza de Jared. "No me da miedo hablar contigo, no me da miedo hablar con nadie, soy una persona completamente abierta y natural."

Jensen se adentró en la cocina en silencio, sin dejar de mirarlo, sabía perfectamente lo que sus ojos verdes provocaban en Jared. Sus ojos siempre habían causado una gran sensación entre las chicas a las que conocía, normalmente gustaban a muchas, a la mayoría, aunque no por eso se sentía alguien realmente importante.

Durante su vida, había tenido unas cuantas novias, no iba a negar que le era muy sencillo conquistar a la chica que quisiera sin necesidad de pronunciar una sola palabra, la miraba, sonreía, le invitaba a una copa, hablaban durante una noche y si no acababan acostándose, conseguía su teléfono y lo hacían dos días más tarde. Cuando estaba con alguna chica, de una forma un poco más seria, a veces se preguntaba si esa chica estaba realmente interesada en él o solo se trataba de que resultaba un bonito trofeo para la chica, un hombre muy atractivo, con el que fardar delante de sus amigas. Desgraciadamente, había tenido la respuesta en más de una ocasión, incluso con Danneel la había tenido, aunque tardó un año entero en darse cuenta.

Sin embargo, cuando miraba a Jared, aunque el muchacho estuviera totalmente histérico, aunque se le trabara la lengua porque no sabía que decirle cuando le miraba a la cara o aunque se pusiera colorado y tuviera que poner la vista en cualquier sitio menos en sus ojos, Jensen sabía que no solo se trataba de estar muy bueno, de ser muy guapo o de imponer de alguna manera al otro chico. Jared, aunque intentara negarlo o taparlo con alguna broma sin sentido, le miraba con auténtica adoración, ternura y ganas de saltarle encima para devorarle a besos. 

Pero claro, Jared jamás le diría algo así, porque temía que saliera corriendo. “Eres todo un gentleman, Jared, incuso podrías tener genes ingleses.”

“¿Por qué lo dices?”

En completo silencio y sabiendo perfectamente que sobraba allí, Darren se terminó de preparar el té, del que Jared se había despreocupado por completo y con una última mirada a los dos muchachos, salió de la cocina, aunque ninguno de los dos se fijó en él.

“No quieres decirme que estás totalmente colgado de mi porque te da miedo asustarme. No quieres ser el primer en besarme, porque sabes que nunca he estado con ningún otro hombre antes y temes que salga mal. Me tratas como tratarías a una chica si quisieras ligar con ella.”

“Pero no me gustan las chicas.”

“Pues lo siento pero me tratas como si fuera una, frágil, fácil de lastimar, como una muñeca de porcelana.” Jensen dio un paso más hacia el castaño, se colocó justo enfrente de él, apenas un paso los separaba ahora y tuvo que levantar la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Le gustaba de todas formas esa visión del hombre más guapo que había visto en vida y más que nada, tener toda su atención, solo para él. “Pero quiero que me mires a los ojos, sin salir corriendo a ser posible y me digas si realmente crees que soy tan fácil de romper, si crees que serías capaz de lastimarme con tus palabras o por darme un beso por sorpresa.” Jared negó con la cabeza, incapaz por completo ahora de decir nada, porque estaba totalmente paralizado. “¿Eso qué significa?” 

La sonrisa de Jensen se amplió, mientras esperaba pacientemente la respuesta, que por otro lado no llegó, al menos no con palabras, porque el cerebro de Jared se había bloqueado, el cursor de su ordenador central había empezado a dar vueltas cuando Jensen había empezado a decir todo aquello y todavía no se había detenido, más bien, había dado un fallo en el sistema y todo en lo que su mente podía pensar en ese momento sin resultar excesivamente tonto, era en esos labios gruesos, rojos y entreabiertos, que le llamaban desesperadamente en completo silencio, para que los besara por fin.

Así que lo que finalmente y tras un increíble esfuerzo consiguió hacer el muchacho irlandés, fue atraer el cuerpo de Jensen hasta él con una mano, hacer que los dos giraran, atraparlo entre su propio cuerpo y la encimera y tras elevar la barbilla de Jensen con una mano, darle un intenso beso.

Las piernas de Jensen se convirtieron en gelatina en el mismo momento en el que los labios del otro muchacho se encontraron con los suyos. Cuando la lengua de Jared penetró en su boca y comenzó a jugar con lugares a los que no había llegado nadie, sus manos se agarraron con desesperación a la espalda del chico y cuando el cuerpo de Jared se apretó contra el suyo tanto, que pudo notar su miembro ya bastante duro bajo sus pantalones, frotándose contra él; su cerebro, también se bloqueó de forma irremediable y posiblemente sin solución inmediata.

El besó fue largo e intenso, duro incluso, pensó Jared temiendo que eso no le gustara a Jensen, siempre y cuando el chico de Londres supiera lo que le gustaba cuando otro hombre le besaba. Pero se dejó llevar, era precisamente eso lo que le había pedido Jensen un segundo antes y decidió hacerle caso, haciendo que fuera el propio Jensen el que le dijera que frenara si así lo necesitaba.

Sin embargo, no parecía que Jensen tuviera mucha intención de pedirle nada, no que frenara o se detuviera por lo menos, porque cuando metió las manos bajo su camisa, Jensen tan sólo gimió, cuando las deslizó de arriba abajo, mientras, al mismo tiempo, frotaba su cuerpo contra el del otro muchacho, los gemidos de Jensen se hicieron todavía más intensos y cuando empezó a mordisquear su cuello, tan solo le escuchó suplicar para que no parara. Eso sólo podía significar que lo que fuera que estaba haciéndole sentir, era realmente bueno.

Sin embargo, la más que inoportuna llegada de Steve con Chris diciendo que el nuevo muchacho le había invitado a cantar con él en un bar, los hizo separarse. Jensen gruñó, como si estuviera a punto de convertirse en un perro igual que Darren o Misha y se encaminó a la nevera para coger algo muy frío de beber, algo que calmara su ánimo de ir a matar a los recién llegados. Sin embargo, cuando se dio la vuelta y vio a Steve, más feliz de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo, ilusionado incluso podía decir por sus ojos brillantes y aquella sonrisa ligeramente bobalicona en los labios, se dio cuenta que no solo se trataba de haber conocido a un nuevo amigo o de alguien que cantara igual que él, sino que lo suyo con Chris, aunque tan solo se conocieran desde hacía dos horas, era mucho más que una simple amistad.

Jeffrey y Misha también se marcharon. Por mucho que le costara entender que su novio se convirtiera de vez en cuando en un perro, lo estaba llevando mejor de lo que Misha podía haber esperado en un principio y aquella mañana, después de haberse asegurado que Matt estaba bien, durmiendo tranquilo tras haberse tomado la medicación y con Darren a su lado, que no tenía ninguna intención de separarse, decidió hacerle una proposición a Misha, una que el muchacho no habría esperado en mucho tiempo.

“¿Nos vamos a dar un paseo?” Dijo abrazando a su novio por detrás.

“Claro, espera cinco minutos y estoy listo, solo tengo que darme una ducha rápida y ya.”

“No, me refería a “sacarte a dar un paseo”.” Los ojos de Jeffrey se iluminaron y una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en sus labios.

“¿Quieres…” Jeffrey asintió, sin dejar que su novio dijera nada más. “¿Quieres sacar a tu perro-novio a dar un paseo?” De nuevo asintió.

Así lo hicieron, salieron, juntos a dar un pase, humano y perro, jugando en la playa, corriendo por la pradera que la separaba de la ciudad, incluso Jeffrey trató de tirarle un palo para que fuera a recogerlo pero Misha, se lo quedó mirando y se sentó en el suelo.

“Vale, lo siento, pensaba que hacías todo igual que un perro.” Miró su reloj, sin darse cuenta habían estado fuera toda la mañana y ya eran más de las cinco, sin que hubieran siquiera comido. “Creo que será buena idea volver a casa, quiero echarle un vistazo a Matt y deberíamos relevar a Darren, está tan preocupado por el chico que no creo que ni se haya molestado en comer o descansar cinco minutos.”

Misha asintió y junto se encaminaron por la carretera de vuelta a la ciudad. Había llovido la noche anterior, había grandes charcos a los largo de la carretera y más de uno estuvo a punto de salpicarlos cuando pasó un coche. Se apartaron a tiempo, Jeffrey rió al ver a Misha levantar las patas de forma exagerada porque se estaba mojando. Pero cuando un nuevo coche llegó, levantó gran cantidad de agua y tan sólo Jeffrey se apartó a tiempo, las carcajadas terminaron. Miró al animal, Misha estaba completamente empapado. Su mucha cantidad de pelo, estaba pegada a su cuerpo y lo miraba con las orejas gachas. Se acercó a él y le acarició el pelo, su mano salió cubierta de barró y trató de ocultar el desagrado que eso le producía.

“Muy bien, creo que sería una buena idea pasar por el veterinario antes de volver a casa para que te ponga una inyección para evitar parásitos e infecciones.”


	19. Chapter 19

“¿Qué es eso de que no puede volver a su estado humano?” Jensen se arrodilló junto a Misha y le acarició el cuello. Su amigo levantó la cabeza y pese a no poder hablar, sus ojos mostraron el mido que recorría su cuerpo por no poder hacer lo mismo de siempre, no poder regresar a su forma humana como siempre había hecho. “¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?”

“Ni idea.” Jeffrey se encogió de hombros, se sentía tan impotente por no ayudar a su novio. “Salimos a dar un paseo y cuando volvíamos, un coche pasó muy cerca de nosotros, hizo saltar un charco y puso a Misha perdido de barro. Le traje a casa para darle un buen baño y cuando le saqué de la bañera esperé a que cambiara, pero no lo hizo. Entonces fue cuando empecé a preocuparme.” 

Jeffrey también se agachó y tomó el rostro de su novio entre sus manos. No estaba seguro si Misha le comprendía cuando era un perro, nunca habían hablado de ellos y lo cierto era que a Jeffrey todavía le costaba aceptar la situación de que su novio se convertía de vez en cuando en un perro. Ahora por el contrario, hubiera dado cualquier cosa, por saber más sobre lo que ocurría cuando Misha se transformaba.

“Jared, tal vez tu seas más experto en esto de los cambiaformas.” Jared negó con la cabeza, le encantaría ayudar y daría cualquier cosa por hacerlo, pero ese momento estaba tan perdido como todos los demás. “Joder… y yo que creía que ya había visto todo en el hospital.”

“Yo no se mucho de esto, pero tal vez pueda ayudar.” 

Darren se había pasado todo el día en el cuarto con Matt. Pese a que el muchacho ya se estaba recuperando, Jeffrey le había recomendado tomarse las cosas con calma por lo menos, durante un día más y así dejar que su cuerpo se relajara. Darren no había querido dejarlo solo. 

“Cuando somos perros, hay algo, como si fuera una especie de comunicación no verbal. No se cómo explicarlo porque ni yo mismo lo comprendo.” 

Mientras hablaba, Darren se acercó a su hermano. Misha no se había movido del sofá en todo el rato. Estaba asustado porque por más fuerzas que ponía, por más que intentaba en volver a su otro ser; no había forma, lo único que conseguía era agotarse y terminar más agotado todavía.

Para sorpresa de todos, se convirtió en perro. No era algo que estuvieran acostumbrados a ver, pese a los días que habían pasado ya. La ropa del muchacho cayó al suelo y de ellas salió el perro que todos conocían. Se acercó lentamente a su hermano y lamió su hocico. Misha se lo quedó mirando y le respondió con un gemido.

Nadie dijo nada, como si de alguna forma comprendieran el miedo y el posible dolor por el que estaba pasando Misha. Darren subió hasta el sofá y pegó su cuerpo al de su hermano, lamio su hocico de nuevo, sus orejas y casi toda su cara, Misha por su parte cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza sobre el sofá.

Así pasaron unos minutos, mientras Jeffrey, Jensen y Jared se quedaron mirándolos en completo silencio, esperando a que Darren volviera a transformarse, si es que podía y lo que le había ocurrido a Misha no era algo contagioso.

Finalmente, Darren bajó del sofá, se quedó mirando a Jared y por fin volvió a convertirse, con el único problema de que como de costumbre, Darren aparecía desnudo delante de todos y en un movimiento reflejo, cada uno de ellos apartó la vista, mientras el muchacho se vestía de nuevo.

“¿Y bien?” Preguntó Jeffrey una vez que el chico estuvo arreglado. 

“Como os decía antes, no se es que pueda escucharle cuando somos perros no hablamos ni nada parecido, sin embargo, sí que podemos notar nuestros sentimientos y de alguna forma primitiva saber lo que estamos pensando.”

“¿Y?”

“Misha tiene la gripe y fiebre, por eso no puede transformarse, porque no tiene fuerza para hacerlo.” 

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Jensen había esperado cualquier cosa; en el tiempo que llevaba allí había visto de todo y aunque le pareciera surrealista, la gripe y la fiebre no parecían gran cosa. Incluso había imaginado que el muchacho tuviera algún tipo de maldición o todo lo contrario, que siempre hubiera sido un perro y ya no pudiera convertirse más en humano. Pero una gripe, parecía demasiado fácil.

“Entonces tendremos que llevarle al veterinario.”

“No, se trata de una fiebre humana, no de perro.”

Jared se echó a reír. No era bastante con descubrir que su mejor amigo, su perro se transformaba en humano y que encima tenía un hermano, que casualmente era la mascota del hombre de que iba a enamorarse, sino que ahora Misha-perro tenía la gripe de Misha-humano. Sin embargo, al levantar la cabeza y ver la mirada de Darren clavada en él con cara de muy pocos amigos, consiguió tragarse su propia risa.

“¿Qué hacemos entonces?”

Jeffrey se sentó en el sofá y dejó que Misha apoyara la cabeza sobre su pierna. El animal lo miró y no hacía falta que Darren le dijera mucho para saber lo que su novio estaba pensando o sintiendo. Acarició su cabeza y se acercó para darle un beso.  
“Debería haber cuidado mejor de ti, pero prometo que a partir de ahora, lo voy a hacer y no voy a parar hasta tenerte otra vez en tu forma humana.” Le susurró al oído, sin poder creerse lo que estaba diciendo.

“Sinceramente no lo se, pero creo que habría darle el tratamiento de un humano, hasta que recupere las fuerzas suficientes para transformarse y entonces poder cuidarle como debemos.” Darren estaba dando palos de ciego, lo sabía y no trataba de esconderlo. Estaba aterrorizado por no saber cómo ayudar a su hermano. No tenía ni idea si tenía razón, si podían tratarlo como un humano o eso solo le haría más daño. Sin embargo era precisamente eso lo que había sentido al estar cerca de Misha. Eso era lo que su hermano quería.

“Voy a ver Matt. Jeffrey por favor cuida de mi hermano.”

“Darren, espera.” Le llamó Matt, pero el muchacho no se detuvo.

Nadie tuvo que decir nada para que todos supieran que el chico estaba aterrado. Era demasiada presión para él no era médico, así que no sabía si lo que tenía su hermano era verdaderamente gripe, o tan solo lo habían supuesto entre Misha y él, con su extraña comunicación extrasensorial o como quisieran llamarla. Tampoco había hecho aquello nunca y por más que quería convencerse de que sabía lo que hacía, leer los pensamientos de su hermano, sus sentimientos, nada tenía sentido ahora mismo en su cabeza, que estaba a punto de estallarle. Así que encerrarse en el cuarto con Matt, que se había quedado dormido, parecía la mejor solución.

********************

La tarde era fresca, no mucho más de lo normal, pero si lo suficiente para Jensen tuviera frío y se estremeciera en el jardín. Sonrió al notar una chaqueta sobre su espalda y un cuerpo enorme que rodeaba el suyo.

“¿Qué haces aquí solo? A ver si tu también vas a coger una gripe.”

“No soy un perro en mis ratos libres Jay. Además ya sabes que el veterinario ha dicho que Misha también tiene un virus por no ser que microbios que le dejó el barro.” Jared apretó su cuerpo con ambas manos al notar que se ponía tenso. “Lo se, lo se, se que va a poner bien, pero verlo ahí, sin poder recuperar su forma humana y no poder hacer nada por ayudarle. Por no hablar de Darren, el chico lo está pasando fatal por su hermano y se ha encerrado en sí mismo. no creo que se vaya a recuperar mientras no lo haga Misha y no quiero ni pensar lo que sería de él si algo le ocurriera a su hermano.”

Jared suspiró frustrado. “Al menos Matt se está recuperando, Jeff dice que la cabeza está bien y que puede volver a llevar una vida normal.”

“¿Crees que le pasará algo si se transforma?”

El músico se encogió de hombros, al mismo tiempo que dejaba un tierno beso en el cuello del inglés. “Ojalá lo supiera, pero entonces sería algún tipo de experto en la vida de los cambiaformas.”

Los dos sonrieron. Jensen se dio la vuelto y miró a los ojos a Jared, mientras este rodeaba su cintura con ambas manos. “Mi mejor amigo está enfermo, encerrado en un cuerpo de perro, si es que esa no es su forma normal y yo estoy aquí gastando bromas contigo.”

“No se te ocurra culparte por lo que ha pasado.” Jensen negó con la cabeza. “Si hubiera estado contigo, si ese paseo lo hubiera dado contigo, el coche le hubiera cubierto igualmente de barro y ahora estaría exactamente igual de enfermo. Aunque seguramente, tu te lo tomarías mucho peor porque entonces sí que te echarías encima toda la culpa.”

Jensen asintió esta vez. Aunque hacía poco que se conocían, Jared empezaba a ser capaz de leer dentro de él sin apenas tener que hablar. El músico deslizó los dedos por los labios de Jensen y le besó. Deseaba tanto tenerle solo para él, poder hacerle el amor, demostrarle lo que podía haber entre ellos. Pero el destino parecía no hacer más que interponerse entre ellos. Si al menos les diera una pequeña tregua.

“¿Te apetece pasar el día en el campo?”

“Jay, tenemos gente enferma, no podemos dejarlos.”

Por lo menos no había dicho que no, sino que no podían. “Está Jeffrey, es médico y Matt está recuperado. Por no hablar de Chris y Steve, siempre y cuando dejen de pasar todo el día haciéndose carantoñas y si quieres podemos llamar a tu amigo Michael, aunque parece mucho más interesado en mi vecino. ¿Crees que no habría bastante gente para cuidar de los enfermos?” Se acercó a su oído y tras mordisquear su lóbulo le susurró. “Además, estoy deseando pasar un rato a solas contigo, tu y yo y la naturaleza, sin más sorpresa que lo escondes bajo tu ropa y lo que podemos hacer tumbado en una manta.”

Jensen se puso colorado y de nuevo, no dijo que no, tampoco volvió a repetir que tuvieran gente enferma, porque no podía dejar de pensar en el maravilloso cuerpo que debía tener Jared y en las ganas que tenía de quitarle la ropa y hacer con él todo lo necesario para comprobar si realmente era gay, le gustaban los hombres o por el contrario no era más que un fase en su vida.  
Por eso, levantó la mirada y sonrió mientras se mordía el labio inferior, como si lo que estaban a punto de hacer fuera la mayor locura de sus vidas.

“Te ayudaré a preparar los sándwiches. Así podremos marcharnos antes.” Se sentía muy culpable por dejar solo a Misha, no lo iba a negar. Pero al mismo tiempo se trata de su instinto más primario, de los meses que llevaba sin sexo y las ganas que tenía de quitarse de la cabeza a Danneel, que lo había dejado plantado.

Cuando el beso se volvió realmente intenso, Jensen se dio cuenta que jamás había sentido nada parecido en toda su vida. Jared lo había tumbado en el suelo, pero pronto había sido él solo el que se colocó sobre el músico, sentado sobre su vientre, con las manos de Jared atrapadas por las suyas y sus labios apoderándose cada pocos segundos de los del otro muchacho, sin apenas dejarle respirar.

Estaban solos por fin, la idea de Jared había sido increíble por muy culpables que se sintieran por dejar solos al resto de muchachos en casa. Pero lo cierto es que ellos también tenían sus necesidades y ahora mismo, besarse, tocarse y que Jensen se convenciera definitivamente de que le gustaban los hombres o por lo menos Jared.

El músico estaba disfrutando de lo muy rápido, casi no había tenido que darle ninguna indicación y por muy cortado que parecía al principio tan solo tuvo que poner sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Jensen para sentir como empezaba a quitarle la camiseta y besarle el pecho desnudo.

Jared se estremeció al notar sus labios, adoraba esos labios desde el primer momento que los había visto, cuando no era más que parte del público durante aquella actuación. Desde ese momento, había deseado poder besar sus labios y notarlos recorriendo todo su cuerpo como lo estaba haciendo ahora. De una forma inocente al mismo tiempo que llena de pasión, desbordante de necesidad. Por lo menos, Jared daba las gracias porque estaban solos en aquel pequeño bosque y nadie le podía escuchar gemir, suspirar y maldecir en más de algún momento, sobretodo cuando Jensen mordisqueaba sus pezones con absoluta maestría. Tiró con fuerza de la hierba y arrancó pequeños cachos que lanzó más allá cuando, de repente y para su sorpresa Jensen comenzó a deslizarse por su cuerpo, bajando con la boca por su pecho, estómago y bajo vientre, hasta que se o quedó mirando mientras observaba el vaquero de Jared, sonriente.

“Quiero seguir adelante.” Dijo en un susurro, mientras acariciaba la entrepierna de Jared, sin dejar de mirarle. “Quiero hacerlo todo, saber qué es lo que siente al follar con otro tío… contigo, porque sinceramente, no me imagino a nadie más con quien me gustaría tener sexo.”

“¿Quieres… que te folle?” 

Jensen volvió a deslizarse por el cuerpo del músico, dejando besos aquí y allá, hasta que volvió a sentarse sobre su vientre, para ir desabrochando el cinturón del pantalón del otro muchacho.

“No he dicho nada de que me folles, últimamente han cambiado muchas cosas en mí, pero sigo siendo completamente activo, me gusta follar y lo que más me gustaría ahora…” Antes de terminar de hablar, Jensen notó algo crecer bajo los pantalones de Jared, algo grande y que sin duda alguna, quería ver, tener entre sus manos, besar… lo quería todo con Jared. “Y creo que tu también lo quieres.”

“Si te soy sincero, nunca he sido activo… lo he probado cuando descubrí que me gustaban los tíos, pero a la hora de la verdad, me gusta mucho más sentir una buena polla entrando en mi culo y sentirme poseído.”

Jensen se recostó sobre él, besó su mandíbula, su cuello, su boca y sus párpados cuando Jared cerró los ojos. “Quiero follarte Jay, quiero hacerlo aquí y ahora, porque tu me has cambiado. Antes de llegar aquí, yo era el tío más tradicional del mundo, el más hetero, al que le gustaba un buen misionero o…”

“Si no quieres romper el encanto de este momento, Jen, te aconsejaría que no siguieras contándome lo aburrido que eras cuando todavía creías que eras hetero.”

“Muy bien, entonces no diré nada. A estas alturas y con lo cachondo que estoy, será mejor demostrarte lo que puedo hacer.”

Así, Jensen se levantó y muy lentamente, comenzó a quitarse la ropa, perdiendo todo el tiempo del mundo, para que Jared pudiera disfrutar del momento como quisiera. El músico se arrodilló, miró el cuerpo desnudo de Jensen y ese miembro con el que llevaban soñando durante días. La tomó en una mano y la besó, como si del más valioso de los tesoros se tratara. La besó, haciéndolo cada vez más apasionadamente, hasta que fue recorriéndola con su lengua de arriba abajo y de abajo arriba. 

Jensen suspiró y gimió. Ningún hombre le había hecho eso nunca y por mucho que hubiera tenido novia y se había acostado con mujeres, no había sentido nada parecido con ninguna. Definitivamente le gustaban los tíos. Sin duda alguna, le gustaba Jared y se dejó hacer.

Se dejó hacer hasta que no pudo aguantar por más tiempo, si dejaba que Jared continuara con esa mamada, no tardaría en correrse y quería que aquello durara para siempre. Con mucho cuidado, Tumbó a Jared en el suelo. El muchacho comprendió el mensaje y sin que dijera nada más, Jared se dio la vuelta, al mismo tiempo que se quitaba el pantalón y el bóxer, dejando el culo a la vista de su amante.

Jensen sonrió, se relamió y pasó la mano por su trasero. “Haz lo que quieras conmigo.” Suspiró Jared mientras movía las caderas en la forma más sensual que Jensen hubiera visto en su vida entera.

“Quiero follarte.”

“¿Entonces a que estás esperando?”

“Solo estaba disfrutando del momento. Aunque ahora que lo pienso no tengo condón a mano.”

“¿Estás limpio? Algo me dice que eres el tío más limpio del mundo. Así que, Jen, por el amor de dios, quiero que me folles de una vez.”

Finalmente lo hizo. Colocó las manos sobre ambas caderas de Jared, apretó su cuerpo contra el del músico y notó como se apretaba más contra él, pidiendo más, pidiendo que siguiera adelante. No tardó ni dos segundos en hacerlo. Estaba tan caliente que no tuvo ni que pensárselo, estaba duro, muy duro, lo bastante como para estar dentro de él en pocos segundos.

Fue el gemido de Jared lo que le hizo regresar a la realidad y darse cuenta que lo estaba follando. Poco a poco comenzó a moverse en el interior del músico y los dos comenzaron a gemir y dejarse llevar por el momento, por su primer polvo juntos, por la erotizante sensación que aquellos les producía. No se trataba solo de sexo, no eran dos cuerpos moviéndose a un mismo ritmo, no era la calentura del momento. Se trataba de algo mucho más grande, algo que Jared no había sentido con ningún otro tío, porque aquello no era solo sexo y Jensen, acababa de descubrir que ninguna mujer en el mundo entero, podría hacerle sentir así jamás. Solo se trataba de Jared, no de los tíos en general, no de cualquier hombre que le gustara en un bar. El sexo, ya no era cosa de sensaciones de sus cuerpos, sino de lo la emoción más grande que ningún iba a sentir jamás.

El sexo pronto le hizo estallar y caer en el suelo, envueltos en el sudor del otro, acurrucados contra el cuerpo de su amante. Jensen besó el hombro de Jared mientras recuperaba el aliento, muchos polvos como ese, iba a terminar con él. Sonrió al sentirse como un tío demasiado mayor para durar muchas horas con un sexo tan intenso.

Jared se estremeció cuando la temperatura empezó a bajar rápidamente. Era lo único que no le hacía demasiada gracia de Galway, la temperatura bajaba demasiado rápido. 

“Deberíamos volver a casa o de lo contrario Misha no va a ser el único en tener la gripe.”

Jensen suspiró. “Daría lo que fuera por poder quedarnos aquí para siempre. Algo me dice que en casa las cosas nunca van a ser tranquilas. Por no decir que siento que va a ocurrir algo más. Alguien se acerca.”

Jared se apoyó sobre su brazo y se incorporó un poco. “Supongo que eso no debería darme miedo. ¿Qué quieres decir? Y me digas que eres clarividente o algo así, porque ya tengo bastante con cambiaformas en casa y hacerte entender que estás loco por mí.”

“¿No es eso un poco presuntuoso por tu parte?”

Jared le dio un beso en los labios. “Supongo que sí, pero no estoy diciendo algo que no sea cierto. Estás loco por mí, tanto como yo lo estoy por ti.” Le dio un nuevo beso y se puso en pie, arrastrando el cuerpo de Jensen con él, lo abrazó con fuerza y le dio un beso más. Podría no parar de hacerlo nunca. “Estás loco por mí, Jen, completamente loco.”

“Volvamos a casa.” 

Jared se preguntó porque Jensen no se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta, porque después de lo que habían hecho, después de todo lo que llevaban la compartido, no era capaz de decir en voz alta que estaba enamorado de él. No hacía falta ser un cambiaforma para oler las hormonas desbocadas cuando estaban juntos.

Sin embargo, no dijo nada, le acercó su ropa y se empezó a vestirse, hasta que Jensen lo sostuvo por detrás. “Solo necesito que me des un poco más de tiempo.”

"¿A qué te refieres?”

“Vamos Jay, no te hagas el tonto ahora. Se que estás esperando que diga que estoy enamorado de ti y lo estoy, estoy muriéndome por decirlo, pero al mismo tiempo, tengo un modo terrible a lo que pueda pasar si me cuelgo demasiado y luego…”

“Jen, no soy tu ex, jamás te haría daño.”

“Lo se, pero digamos que mi cerebro todavía no se atreve a dejarse llevar como el resto del mi cuerpo.” Jared le besó el hombro desnudo. “Por eso, sólo necesito un poco más de tiempo, solo hasta que…”

“Todo lo que necesites.”

********************

Cuando regresaron a casa, no le contaron a nadie lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ellos, porque todavía no sabían exactamente como llamarlo. Por lo menos nadie se dio cuenta tampoco, porque todo el mundo tenía otras cosas en las que preocuparse. Desde que había conocido más en profundidad al vecino, Michael no hacía más que ir tras él y el muchacho por pura diversión, se lo pasaba bien, poniéndoselo difícil. Chris y Steve y no podían estar más juntos, incluso, aunque todavía no le habían dicho nada a nadie, habían empezado a componer juntos.

Darren lo estaba pasando fatal por no saber si realmente estaba ayudando a su hermano y apenas hablaba con nadie. En todo ese día, se pasó las horas sentado junto a la cama de Matt y por más que Jeffrey intentó sacarlo de allí para que fuera a ver a Misha, todo lo que consiguió, fue asustar al chico y ponerle más nervioso todavía. Así que, al final, decidió dejarlo allí, con la excusa de que Matt también necesitaba cuidados.

El muchacho ya estaba recuperado y si no fuera porque Jeffrey se lo había pedido, ya estaría en pie. Pero no quería ponérselo más difícil a Darren. El chico ya lo estaba pasando bastante mal con lo de su hermano, como para que por alguna terrible casualidad volviera a ocurrirle algo a él. si para tranquilizar y hacer sentir bien a Darren, tenía que quedarse en la cama un día, entonces lo haría. Porque el chico le gustaba y mucho, aunque todavía era pronto para reconocerlo, Darren no estaba preparado para algo así y a Matt no le importa espera.

Tampoco es que Jeffrey supiera muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, no era veterinario, no sabía cómo tratar a un perro de una dolencia tanto humana como animal. Le estaba dando antibióticos, con el miedo que pudieran hacerle daño a su forma humana, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que si Misha, como perro, no se recuperaba, entonces no podría hacerse humano otra vez. Así que, al final, decidió simplemente quedarse con él todo el rato y asegurarse que estuviera bien cuidado. Con un poco de suerte, cuando por fin le bajara la fiebre, podría recuperar al Misha del que estaba enamorado. 

En cuanto Misha, sentía como humano, pensaba como humano, pero estaba encerrado en su cuerpo de perro. No era lo más desagradable que podía ocurrirle, pero si, desde luego lo más frustrante, porque sabía que demasiada gente lo estaba pasando mal por su culpa y él tan solo quería decirles, que estaba mejor de lo que ellos pensaban… aunque en el fondo no fuera cierto.  
Por eso, cuando Jared y Jensen regresaron a casa, nadie les había echado de menos. No fue hasta que el coche aparcó en la entrada y sonó el clakson, que todos no se dieron cuenta que algo había cambiado.

Jensen salió a la calle, seguido de Jared, conocía esa forma de tocar el clacson, pero no se lo podía creer, eso era mucho peor que cualquier sensación que hubiera tenido en el bosque. Danneel salió, colocándose sus enormes y muy caras gafas de sol y sonriéndole, mientras le saludaba con la mano.

“Jen, cariño… ¿A que me has echado de menos?”


	20. Chapter 20

“¿Esa pija era tu novia?” Dijo Jared haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no reírse. “No me extraña que la dejaras.”

“Me dejó ella a mí.” 

Se hizo el silencio. La llegada de Danneel había revolucionado la vida en la casa. No solo había trastocado todos los planes de Jensen para pasar el resto de sus vacaciones de la forma más tranquila posible o los de Jared para terminar de conquistar a su inglés favorito. Michael y James se lo estaban pasando genial, viendo a Jensen dar explicaciones y aunque su amigo sabía perfectamente toda la historia y podría echarle una mano, lo cierto era que se lo estaba pasando demasiado bien como para hacer nada. De esa forma también podía pasar más tiempo con James; el chico era un encanto, algo más joven que él, realmente inexperto en la mayoría de las cosas, pero siempre se empeñaba en intentar demostrar ser capaz de cualquier cosa.

Steve también conocía toda la historia entre Danneel y Jensen, pero tampoco dijo nada. No le gustaba meterse en medio de los problemas de los demás y tampoco iba a negar que le gustaba ver a Jensen haciéndose un lío para no reconocer que se había enamorado hasta el fondo de la persona equivocada. Chris era todo un encanto para él; aunque no lo parecía en absoluto, cuando estaban juntos, era la persona más dulce y encantadora del mundo. Podía escuchar durante horas escuchar a Steve hablar sobre su vida, pero luego apenas contaba nada sobre sí mismo. Era bastante reservado, pero eso formaba parte de su encanto, muy tozudo y cabezota, pero que iba a decir Steve, ya estaba colado por él.

Misha empezó a recuperarse de su gripe lentamente. Al día siguiente de la llegada de Danneel, el animal despertó y pasó casi todo el día consciente. Darren no se separó de su lado, ahora que por fin se sentía capaz de acercarse a él sin pensar que podía hacerle daño. No decía mucho, sin embargo, tan solo se quedaba allí, sentado junto a la cama, acurrucado, sujetándose sus propias piernas. Matt le hacía compañía ahora que el doctor se lo permitía. Hablaba con él, intentaba sacarlo del lugar tan profundo donde solía meterse cuando Darren se sentía mal por Misha.

“¿Podríamos salir a tomar algo cuando Misha vuelva a ser humano?” Darren lo miraba y en algunas ocasiones, Matt podía ver un brillo en los ojos del muchacho, algo que le recordaba al muchacho con el que había estado en la playa. Deseaba tanto recuperarlo, que estaba dispuesto a hacerlo que fuera necesario para que volviera con él. “Jared ha dicho que aquí en Galway hay varios pubs y tal vez… se que no debería saber esto, pero Jared no es la persona más disimulada del mundo precisamente. Me ha dicho que te gusta cantar.”

Darren levantó la vista con los ojos abiertos de par en par. “Voy a matar a Jared.”

“Ya me ha dicho que no quieres que nadie se entere, pero también me ha dicho que ahora que pasas mucho tiempo como humano, te ha escuchado cantar.” El muchacho se puso colorado. Creía que nadie le había oído, que cuando cantaba, en la ducha, en la cocina, en el jardín o donde fuera, nadie le escuchaba. Ahora ya no volvería a hacerlo nunca. “Por eso, se me había ocurrido que sería buena idea ir a un karaoke o a uno de esos pubs en los que hay música en directo. Tal vez podías cantar.”

“No, no, no. No voy a cantar en directo, ni delante de nadie. No canto bien, no mejor que el resto del mundo. Además, no voy a dejar a Misha hasta que se recupere.”

“Pero después…”

“No, nada de conciertos, nada de cantar en directo y nada de… no, no voy a cantar delante de nadie.”

Matt sonrió, sin volver a decir nada. Tan solo se quedó ahí, mirando al muchacho, sorprendido todavía por su reacción. Tanta reticencia por cantar, sólo podía significar dos cosas; o bien cantaba realmente mal y no se sentía capaz de hacer el ridículo o bien, deseaba hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero era demasiado tímido como para atreverse a hacerlo. Ya volvería a intentarlo cuando las cosas con Misha estuvieran mejor. Algo le decía que al final, Darren cantaba en directo.

Así, Jensen pasó casi todo un día intentando explicarle a Jared que clase de relación había tenido con Danneel, porque ella le había dejado y como le había afectado eso. Conforme pasaron las horas, Jared fue comprendiendo porque a su nuevo amante le costaba tanto decir en voz alta que sentía algo grande por él, que estaba enamorado. Jensen no quería que volvieran a romperle el corazón.

Esa noche, cenaron fuera, Danneel tenía una cita con su editor en el hotel, según le había dicho a Jensen. “Ahora trabajo en una revista de moda, seguro que no la conoce, supongo que sigues sin seguir las nuevas tendencias, así que no te voy a hablar de ella. El caso, es que mi editor quiere hacer un especial de Irlanda, ya ves, como si no hubiera bastantes cosas en Inglaterra que tenemos que venir a sitios como estos. Así que esta noche tengo una cita, pero mañana quiero hablar contigo.”

Y sin más, se habían ido y Jensen y Jared, tuvieron la noche para ellos, para poder cenar en un sitio tranquilo, donde hablar, ponerse al día y aclarar sus ideas.

“Lo dije en serio. Jamás te haría daño, aunque lo nuestro no funcione. No soy como ella.” Jensen bebió de su jarra de cerveza, mientras miraba a Jared y sonrió. “No soy Danneel, no se ni porque te dejó ella, pero no se cómo pudo dejar a un hombre como tu.” Tal vez fuera por el alcohol, pero Jared no pudo evitar reírse al ver como las mejillas del muchacho inglés se ruborizaban. “Por si todavía no te habías dado cuenta, me gustas mucho.”

“Creo que lo había notado.” 

Se quedaron mirando en silencio, mientras el camarero servía en segundo plato. Sonrieron al mismo tiempo, como si estuvieran hablando mentalmente. Hacía mucho tiempo, ni cuando estaba con Danneel, que no sentía el corazón latir con tanta fuerza, como si fuera a salírsele del pecho. Se pregunto si Jared estaría tan nervioso como él. Parecía tan tranquilo, debía haber salido con muchos hombres y una cita no debía ser gran cosa, pero Jensen había perdido la costumbre de aquel ritual. Conocerse, hablar de uno mismo, intentar no parecer demasiado estúpido y no conseguir que Jared saliera corriendo. Parecía fácil pero desde luego no lo era en absoluto.

“No tienes porque estar tan asustado.” Dijo Jared cuando el camarero los dejó solos de nuevo.

“No… no estoy asustado.”

“Pues a mí me parece que en cualquier momento vas a salir corriendo.”

Jensen se puso todavía más ruborizado. “Estoy nervioso, eso es cierto, digamos que no soy la persona más social del mundo, las citas no son lo mío desde… no puedo decir que haya tenido muchas citas con hombres.”

“Soy el primero.”

“El único espero.” La sonrisa pícara de Jared le hizo sonreír a él. 

“Sinceramente, eso no me importa. Me da igual lo principiante que seas en esto de las citas y que te cueste sacar tus sentimientos. Ya te dije que podía esperar. Porque lo cierto es que si tengo a un hombre como ti sentado enfrente de mí, si ha aceptado una cena conmigo y me mira con esos ojos verdes que me vuelven loco, te aseguro que puedo esperar el tiempo que haga falta.”

Volvieron a casa después del postre. Caminaron dando un paseo por la calle. Apenas había gente ya a esas horas, así que pudieron estar tranquilos para poder seguir hablando; hasta que el teléfono de Jensen comenzó sonar.

Teniendo en cuenta que ninguno de los dos lo había escuchado sonar, ambos supieron en ese mismo momento de quien se trataba. Jensen cogió el teléfono, suspiró y esperó.

“Jen, soy Danny. Te hecho tanto de menos que no veo el momento de que llegue mañana para vernos.”

“Lo siento, Danneel, pero no va a ser posible. No vamos a poder vernos, ni mañana ni nunca.”

“Pero Jensen, cariño. Mira, se que cometí un error al dejarte, el más estúpido de toda mi vida. Pero me he dado cuenta y ahora estoy aquí para pedirte perdón y…”

“He dicho que no, Danneel. Se acabó, tú y yo no tenemos nada que ver. Me dejaste por otro, te fuiste con otro tío mucho más rico que yo, incluso dijiste que era más guapo que yo y mucho mejor en la cama. ¿De verdad piensas que podría perdonarte por hacer algo así.”

“Bueno…”

“Basta, Danny, déjalo ya. He dicho que no quiero volver a verte.” Colgó antes de permitir que la chica dijera algo más y se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo. 

Jared pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros y lo apretó contra él. “Muy bien hecho y no lo digo porque sea yo el que quiera ligar contigo ahora… bueno un poco sí, pero de todas formas estoy muy contento de que te hayas enfrentado a tu mayor archienemiga.”

Jensen se echó a reír. “¿Sabías que en ocasiones puedes ser un poquito friki?” su compañero asintió. “Me encanta como eres, así que por favor, no cambies nunca.” 

El músico le contestó con un beso en los labios en mitad de la calle. No estaba acostumbrado a ese comportamiento. A Danneel nunca le había gustado expresar sus sentimientos, si es que los tenía, delante de nadie. Jared era justo todo lo contrario, expresivo, cariñoso, muy sentimental; prometieron no hablar nunca del tema, pero dos días antes, incluso antes de acostarse juntos, Jared había llorado viendo Avatar y eso que Jensen no había llegado a comprender el motivo. No preguntó entonces, Jared le asesinó con la mirada, así que dejaron pasar el tema, como si nunca hubiera pasado.

Así que, Jared era justo lo que Danneel nunca sería y lo que Jensen siempre había deseado, aunque no se había dado cuenta nunca. Así que, en el resto de camino de vuelta a casa, porque Jensen ya no pasaba ni un solo momento más de lo necesario en el hotel; no dejó de mirarlo ni un segundo, con el miedo constante a que el músico desapareciera. Pero allí estaba Jared, junto a él, con su brazo rodeando su cintura.

********************

Cuando Danneel colgó el teléfono se dio la vuelta. Había mentido a Jensen, otra vez. No acababa de llegar tal y como le había dicho a su ex. Llevaba casi dos semanas por la zona. Cuando había llegado, estaba decidida a irse a ver a Jensen directamente, pero cuando lo hizo no tuvo que hablar con él para darse cuenta que había algo entre él y ese otro chico alto y moreno. No se lo podía creer, le había afectado tanto su ruptura que se había lanzado a los brazos de otro hombre. “Pobrecito.” Dijo para sí misma, hasta que les vio besarse por primera vez. Eso fue más de lo que estaba dispuesta a aceptar sin sentirse herida.

Su nuevo novio, ese estúpido de Edward le había dejado plantada sin decir nada; pero eso le había ayudado a crecer. Había encontrado trabajo, uno que le gustaba para poder hacer lo que siempre había deseado. La revista le encantaba, su jefe era estupendo y acostarse con él era lo mejor que había hecho en mucho tiempo. Así que no iba a permitir que descubrir que su ex se había vuelto gay acabara con ella.

Entonces lo descubrió, un día por casualidad, paseando por la playa, observando a la gente, a los niños corriendo, las mujeres charlando, los jóvenes jugando al fútbol y esos dos perros jugando, saltando, brincando, esos dos perros que se alejaron y a los que siguió en silencio, había algo en ellos que le tenían desconcertada, dos perros que de repente se hicieron humanos y a Danneel casi le da un ataque al corazón.

Habló rápidamente con su jefe y le dijo lo que había visto. Obviamente, su editor no le creyó, se echó a reír y le preguntó si había bebido. La estaba llamando borracha o loca en el mejor de los casos. Así que necesitaba pruebas, tenía que acercarse a esos perros, averiguar si eran salvajes, tal vez eran una raza de humanos o de perros o… o tal vez formaban parte de un circo de bestias. La gran sorpresa llegó cuando, siguiendo a los perros, una vez que dio con ellos otra vez, vio que entraban en casa del nuevo novio de Jensen. Era su oportunidad. Conseguiría fotos, les haría una entrevista y se haría de oro. 

Danneel Harris iba a ser famosa gracias a esos perros o lo que fueran, su editor iba a adorarle y entonces Jensen se daría que tenía que volver con ella. El plan iba a ser perfecto y todo iba a salir tal y como ella quería.

*********************

“Le dije que no quería verla.” Dijo Jensen al mirar por la ventana y ver a su ex novia bajar del coche y dirigirse a la casa. “Nunca me hizo caso cuando estuvimos juntos, no se cómo pude pensar que ahora lo haría.”

“Nos encargaremos de tu ex, podemos deshacernos de ella por ti.” Michael apoyó el brazo en el hombro de su amigo. “Sigue estando igual de buena.” Tanto Jensen como James le asesinaron con la mirada. “¿Qué? Es cierto, está buena, por mucho que yo sea gay, esa chica está buena.”

“Pues yo no se vosotros, pero esa chica me da muy mala espina.” Chris se alejó de la ventana y fue hasta la cocina para coger cervezas para todos. 

Jensen respiró profundamente y dio un paso hacia la puerta. No iba a permitir que Danneel entrara en esa casa. Aquel lugar era un lugar sagrado para él, el único que su ex no había llegado a manchar y por nada del mundo, aceptaría que lo hiciera ahora.

Sin embargo, Jared lo detuvo, rodeó su cintura con las dos manos y le dio un beso en el cuello. “Pase lo que pase, voy a estar aquí, Jen. Esa niñata estúpida no va a arruinarte las vacaciones y tampoco nos va a estropear estos días que nos quedan.”  
Jensen se dio la vuelta, por un momento dejó de pensar en Danneel.

“¿Ya me estás echando?”

“¿Cómo dices?” Preguntó Jared sin comprender.

“Has dicho que no quieres que Danneel nos estropee los días que nos quedan. Eso significa que ya estás pensando en que lo nuestro terminará.”

“Jen, no… jamás habría querido decir algo así. Claro que no deseo que lo nuestro termine.” Sostuvo a Jensen entre sus brazos y lo arrastró contra él. “Te quiero Jen. ¿Todavía no te lo crees? Te quiero y esperaré el tiempo que necesites para que puedas decírmelo.” Jensen empezó a boquear, pero no fue capaz de decir nada. “Te lo repetiré una vez más para que no se te le olvide mientras hablas con tu ex. Te quiero desde el primer momento en que te vi.”

Y lo dejó ir, se dio la vuelta y se acercó de nuevo a la ventana, esperando el momento en que Jensen saliera allí para tener el mejor sitio posible para el espectáculo. 

Unos momentos después de volver a mover las piernas, Jensen también se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta. Se giró otra vez para mirar a Jared. Daría lo que fuera por poder decirle al músico que sentía lo mismo que él, que también estaba enamorado y que quería dejar su trabajo en Londres para quedarse a vivir allí con él. Pero no lo hizo, seguía sin poder decirle la verdad, no hasta que Danneel se hubiera marchado y desapareciera de su vida para siempre.

No se sentía orgulloso de aquello, de decir que no podía quitarse de la cabeza a la persona que había destrozado su vida y si se lo decía a Jared, si le contaba la verdad a Jared, ya se podía imaginar la mirada del músico y le daba pánico. Así que por el momento no lo haría, no hasta que fuera más fuerte; si es que en algún momento lo conseguía.

Finalmente, salió de la casa.

“Jen, hola cariño.”

“No me llames cariño, tu y yo ya no somos nada.”

“Si, bueno. Lo se, pero creo que podemos solucionarlo.” Danneel dio un paso adelante, quería entrar en la casa, quería irrumpir en su territorio, así que, con un movimiento rápido, Jensen se interpuso. “¿Intentas evitar que pase?”

“¿Cómo te has dado cuenta?” Jensen sonrió. Parecía que por lo menos no se le daba nada mal actuar y simular ser mucho más fuerte de lo que realmente era. “Vamos Danny, ¿Por qué no te das media vuelta y te vas de aquí?”

Danneel se dio cuenta de la presencia de dos perros en el jardín. Los reconocía perfectamente, porque llevaba días detrás de ellos y no se le iban a escapar de los dedos ahora. Se acercó un poco más a Jensen y como siempre había hecho, llevo su mano al hombro de su ex y la deslizó por su brazo para tener toda la atención del muchacho.

Sin embargo, todo lo que consiguió fue hacer que Jensen se diera la vuelta y mirara por la ventana. Allí estaba ese otro chico, el que le había robado a Jensen y por culpa del cual su chico no pensaba en ella.

********************

Misha por fin recuperó su forma humana, la fiebre ya había bajado lo suficiente y los medicamentos que tomaba ahora eran para su yo humano. Eso había hecho que Darren se tranquilizara y decidiera, por fin, salir a tomar algo con Matt. 

“No será una cita.” Dijo el muchacho mientras pensaba que era lo que se iba a poner. Y eso que no era una cita.

“No, claro que no será una cita.” Matt le tomó de la mano y tiró de él. Le dio un beso rápido y sonrió. “Pero por si cambias de idea y quieres que esto sea una cita, puedo demostrarte que lo nuestro puede funcionar.” Se acercó a Darren un poco más y le susurró al oído. “¿Qué tal si salimos al jardín y corremos un rato. Creo que Jeff me mataría si nos vamos a la playa. Creo que se siente como si fuera nuestro padre y teme que me pase algo otra vez.”

Darren sonrió y Misha hizo lo mismo. Conocía bien a Jeffrey y sabía lo protector que se volvía en el momento en que consideraba a la gente como su amiga o casi como sus hermanos pequeños. Desde que empezaron a salir, Jeffrey empezó a cuidar de él, a protegerle y muchas veces se planteó decirle la verdad sobre su naturaleza, pero al final, el miedo siempre le podía y guardaba silencio.

“Si, será mejor que os quedéis por aquí. Jeffrey puede volver MUY paternal.”

Así lo hicieron, hacía días que no tenían un momento de tranquilidad para ellos dos solos y Darren no había estado cómodo lejos de Misha. Se transformaron antes de salir de casa, asegurándose que Danneel no les veía y salieron al jardín correteando, como no lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo, como los dos jóvenes perros que eran, con ganas de pasárselo bien. Vieron a esa mujer; incluso desde lejos y sin haber tenido ocasión de cruzar una sola palabra con ella, se dieron cuenta que tenía algo horrible; tal vez fuera el karma o su forma de comportarse y moverse; pero lo cierto era que ambos desearon, nada más verla, echarse sobre su yugular.

********************

Fue entonces cuando Danneel tuvo la idea. “¿Dónde esta Sadie, no lo he visto por aquí?” ¿Y si el perro de Jensen también podía hacer lo mismo que esos otros dos. Era una locura, no tenía lógica, pero tampoco la tenía cuando había visto esos dos animales convertirse en seres humanos. También se preguntó si habría alguna forma de hacerlos convertirse allí.  
“Sadie está en Londres, con mi madre.”

“Yo que creía que no te separabas de ese perro.” Jensen no iba a decir más, de la misma forma que no iba a permitir que entrara en la casa. Se cruzó de brazos y se la quedó mirando en completo silencio. “Vamos, Jen.”

“¡He dicho que dejes de llamarme así. Ya no somos nada, me dejaste, me rompiste el corazón, no lo voy a negar. Pero eso no significa que vaya a querer volver contigo una vez que apareces de nuevo en mi vida. Ahora si no te importa, me gustaría que te fueras.”

“¿Vives aquí ahora?” De nuevo, Jensen no dijo nada. “Bueno, bueno, si que te ha dado fuerte por ese tío.”

Los dos perros se los quedaron mirando, Danneel se preguntó si los estaban entendiendo, pero no le gustaba que fueran tan grandes y pudieran hacerle algo. Decidió marcharse. Había visto a los animales convertirse en humanos, ahora solo tendría que esperar para volver a verlo y entonces lo grabaría y se convertiría en la redactora más famosa de su revista.

“Estoy en el hotel…”

“Me da igual donde estés alojada, solo quiero que te vayas.”

Cuando por fin la vio desaparecer, Jensen pudo relajarse. Escucho la puerta de la casa abrirse y unos pasos que se acercaban a él. Pronto reconoció los brazos que rodearon su cintura y los labios que besaron su cuello.

“Lo has hecho muy bien, aunque por un momento creí que ibas a caer en su tela de araña otra vez.” Susurró Jared. “Me alegro que no lo hayas hecho, porque nunca me he metido en una pelea con una chica.”

Jensen se dio la vuelta sonriente.

“¿Te has metido en muchas peleas?”

“Mmmm, algunas, pero son parte de mi pasado.”

“Me gusta el misterio.”

Desde el fondo de la calle, Danneel miró la escena. No soportaba la idea de que Jensen estuviera con alguien y mucho menos que ese alguien fuera un tío. Miró a los perros que jugaban en el jardín y los señaló.

“Piensa lo que quieras, no espero que te lo creas sin pruebas, pero esos malditos perros son humanos. Dos chicos jóvenes, creo que están juntos, tal vez puedan formar una camada.”

“¿Dos tíos que se convierten en perros y pueden tener cachorros? ¿Te das cuenta lo ridículo que eso suena?” Dijo el hombre sentado en el coche junto a ella. “No se si te estás obsesionando con tu ex o simplemente estás completamente loca.”

“Dame una semana y te lo demostraré.”

“Tres días. Soy editor de una revista, no dispongo de todo el dinero del mundo. Tres días, Danny, tres días y nos volvemos a Londres y te aseguro que todo el mundo en la redacción sabrá que me has arrastrado aquí porque creías que dos perros se convertían en humanos.”

********************

La suerte parecía estar de su lado. Incluso cuando no le gustaba perder el tiempo sentada cerca de una casa, persiguiendo a su ex; al que ni siquiera quería, pero que al menos estaba lo bastante bueno como para tirárselo mientras encontraba alguien mejor; con la sola esperanza de que la gente no le llamara loca el resto de su vida, incluso con todo eso, Danneel siempre tenía alguna carta bajo la manga.

“¿Me has llamado?”

Danneel se dio la vuelta y sonrió. “Tom, me alegra que hayas podido venir.”

“Sinceramente, por muy estúpido que todo esto me suene, no me perdería una oportunidad como esta por nada del mundo.”

“¿Crees mi historia?”

“Quiero pasar una noche en la cama contigo, preciosa. Si te ayudo en esto y resulta que tienes razón, esos bichos son míos, quiero saber de que están hechos y si hay más. Si me estás tomando el pelo, tendrás que hacer algo por mí para que no te delate y eso significa pasar la mejor noche del mundo, en mi cama.”

Danneel suspiró, nunca le había gustado ese tío y eso que estaba lo bastante bueno como para ser su amante. Pero las teorías que tenía sobre experimentación con humanos y animales, le hacían un hombre completamente loco. El profesor Tom Welling estaba completamente loco y no era una buena compañía.

“Muy bien, tu ganas. Esperaremos a que veas el cambio, sacamos las fotos y esos bichos son tuyos.”

Esperaron casi dos días, Danneel empezaba a pensar que aquel día en la playa había tenido una visión imposible y que iba a ser el hazmerreír de toda la oficina. Y entonces ocurrió, de la nada, frente a ellos, mientras empezaban a dejarse los ojos en las cámaras. 

Los dos perros salieron al jardín y empezaron a retozar. No hacía falta ser un experto en biología canina para saber lo que estaban haciendo. Danneel pensaba que iba a tener que ver como dos malditos perros se lo montaban; pero de pronto, los dos animales se transformaron y dos humanos aparecieron, desnudos, besándose, riendo, a punto de tener sexo.

Tom y Danneel bajaron las cámaras, ya tenían bastante información. “Bueno, parece que después de todo no estás tan loca como había oído por ahí.”

Danneel empezó a dar saltitos y palmadas mientras a lo lejos todavía podía ver a los dos chicos revolcándose por el suelo. Había visto salir a todos los demás de la casa. Estaban solos en la casa y querían disfrutar un rato, pero ella tenía otros planes para ellos.

“Como te prometí, esos dos son tuyos, no son más que unos bichos raros. Seguro que tu investigación ayuda a otra mucha gente, pero por lo menos me hará famosa a mi porque yo he encontrado a esos dos.”

“Si, claro, ayudará a mucha gente.” Tom lo tenía todo pensado. Si aquella historia era cierta, se convertiría en el científico más famoso del mundo, sería el primero en encontrar pruebas de que los cambiaformas no eran un cuento y eso tal vez le daba posibilidades para buscar vampiros, hombres lobo, todo tipo de criaturas, hasta ese momento fantásticas. Cuando tuviera a esos dos malditos críos, haría la mejor investigación de su vida. “Mucha gente, pero sobretodo a mí.”


	21. Chapter 21

Dos días, dos días habían sido felices; durante dos días enteros, Jensen había estado acercándose a Jared más de lo que lo había hecho en la últimas semanas. En varios momentos, incluso Jared pensó que iba a decirle que le quería. Lo leía en sus ojos, en su sonrisa, en la forma tan sincera en la que ahora le besaba. Durante esos dos días, Misha y Jeffrey estuvieron hablando. El miedo a no poder volver a ser él mismo, le había hecho volver a contarle como había sido su vida, su infancia en la granja, como le había afectado perder a Darren y recuperarlo luego y sobretodo, lo mucho que lamentaba haber estado mintiéndole durante todo ese tiempo.

“No voy a mentirte, creo que ya hemos tenido bastante de eso.” Jeffrey se llevó a Misha a cenar al mejor restaurante de la ciudad y pidió al maitre que preparar la cena más romántica posible para ellos. “Cuando descubrí tu pequeño secreto, estaba convencido que estabas completamente loco o que yo me estaba volviendo loco, no lo se. Pero lo que no podía dejar de pensar, era que lo nuestro no tenía sentido.”

Misha se puso tenso, pensando que lo peor estaba a punto de llegar. “Jeff… ¿Vas a… vas a dejarme?”

“¿Qué? ¡No! Déjame que termine la historia. Lo que intento decir es que, creí que estaba con el tío equivocado. Pero entonces, comenzó toda esta locura, cuando Darren desapareció, cuando tuve que encargarme de Matt, te miraba y veía que no podrías vivir sin tu hermano, qué harías todo lo posible para ayudarle. Y cuando eso pasó, lo único en lo que yo podía pensar, era en ayudarte, estar a tu lado y decirte lo mucho que te quería.” De repente, Jeffrey se arrodilló y tomó la mano de Misha. “Estás temblando.”

“Estoy muerto de miedo porque se lo que significa esto y no se si estoy preparado.”

Jeffrey sonrió y besó la mano de su joven novio. “¿Sabes lo que voy a decir?”

“Eso espero.”

“¿Entonces quieres que pase?”

Misha se echó a reír de forma ligeramente histérica, que desapareció al ver a Jeffrey meter la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacar un pequeño anillo. Lo miró y luego levantó la mirada hasta su novio. Asintió y volvió a sonreír.

“Quiero que pase, pero aún así me da un miedo terrible.”

“Entonces lo diré sin más a ver qué pasa. Si sales corriendo entenderé que es un no. Si te quedas aquí y me dices que si… obviamente es un si y si te quedas aquí, sin decirme nada, entonces tendré que esperar a que tu mismo me des la respuesta.”

“Muy bien, vamos a ver qué pasa.”

Jeffrey abrió la pequeña cajita y Misha vio el anillo.

“¿Quieres casarte conmigo?”

********************

Durante esos dos días, Steve dejó el trabajo en la editorial y se mudó a vivir con Chris. Solo llevaban semana y media juntos, pero según dijo él mismo. “Es mi alma gemela.”

“Eres un cursi.”

“Pero es una de las cosas que te gusta de mi.”

“Si, eso es cierto.”

Fue a Londres, metió todo en cajas en un día, al siguiente llamó a la empresa de transportes y por la noche, la casa de Chris, que con su jardín y los dos pisos parecía grande, se quedó rápidamente mucho más pequeña, con todas las cosas de Steve. Para Michael y James, las cosas iban justo al revés. No es que el muchacho irlandés hubiera hecho la mudanza de todas sus cosas, pero había decidido tomarse unos días libres y marcharse a Londres, para ver cómo iban las cosas con Michael.

********************

Dos días y todo el mundo era feliz. Darren también era feliz, mucho, su hermano estaba bien, había acertado a la hora de decidir cómo ayudar a Misha y ahora podía darse la vuelta, mirar a Matt y decir lo que el otro muchacho había estado esperando desde hacía tiempo. Aprovechó cuando todo el mundo se había ido de la casa. Se acercó a él, mientras Matt preparaba algo de comer y se coló entre él y la encimera.

“Quiero follar contigo.”

“Y yo que creía que eras romántico y que te daba vergüenza hablar de estos temas.”

Darren se acercó más a él y le susurró al oído. “Sigo siendo el mismo apocado que conociste, pero lo cierto es que ahora que estamos solos, ahora que…” Agitó la cabeza, porque se estaba liando. “Quiero follar contigo.”

“Quiero que nos transformemos.”

“¿Quieres hacerlo como perros?”

“Suena fatal, dicho así, pero quiero retozar contigo en el jardín.”

Darren se puso colorado, se mordió el labio y comenzó a quitarse la camiseta. Una vez que se la hubo quitado hizo lo mismo con la camisa de Matt, mientras fue besando su pecho. “Entonces no tenemos tiempo que perder, porque tarde o temprano alguien vendrá a casa.”

Dos días, dos días enteros en los que todo el mundo fue feliz en esa casa. Pero las cosas no iban a durar eternamente, ni siquiera tres días. 

Casi podían escucharse los últimos gemidos de Darren, después de que por fin, Matt y él tuviera sexo. Cualquiera que hubiera pasado por allí, podría haberlos visto, Darren sentado sobre Matt, sus brazos alrededor del cuello, mientras el otro le penetraba, lo sentía tan estrecho que en momentos era casi hasta complicado hacerlo.

“Así que es cierto, eras virgen.”

Darren se echó a reír, mientras Matt conseguía llevar a un punto que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, lo cual le hizo gritar. “¿Por qué… por qué iba a mentirte eso?”

El beso de Matt le hizo dejar de hablar. Lo tumbó en el suelo y arremetió con más fuerza contra Darren, sin parar de besarle, hasta que los dos se corrieron casi al mismo tiempo. 

Se quedaron dormidos allí, acurrucados contra el otro, con un poco de suerte la brisa de la tarde los despertaría antes de que llegara nadie más. Pero lo que realmente les despertó fue un extraño olor, un aroma que no pertenecía a nadie más en la casa.  
Se incorporaron, pero antes de poder ponerse en pie, alguien los sujetó con fuerza. Darren cayó al suelo, con una mano extraña sobre su nuca, apretándole contra el suelo. Clavó las uñas, como si volvieran a convertirse en las garras de perro, en el suelo, pero no pudo luchar contra la fuerza de aquel hombre que le apretaba.

“¡Dejadle!” Gritó Matt, mientras otros dos hombres le atrapaban a él.

Se revolvió lo más rápido que pudo, lanzó patadas, golpes y gruñidos, hasta que consiguió darle un fuerte golpe en la entrepierna a uno de los hombres y con la ventaja que eso le dio y la sorpresa que dejó en el otro, se dio la vuelta y golpeó al segundo hombre en la cara varias veces, hasta que una vez en el suelo le dio una patada.

“Olvidaros de ese, nos iremos con el otro.” 

-Matt se dio la vuelta al escuchar aquello, vio que los otros dos hombres conseguían inyectar algo en el cuello de Darren y a los pocos segundos, el muchacho caía inconsciente en el suelo.

“¡Darren, no! ¡Dejadle en paz, cabrones!” 

“Podemos con él, señor.”

Tres hombres lo rodearon, sonrieron y dieron un paso hacia él.

“He dicho que lo dejéis no quiero que me de problemas una vez que lo tengamos en su jaula. Pero no dejéis que nos persiga.”  
Antes poder reaccionar y mientras todavía veía a Darren tendido en el suelo, entre los cuerpos de las tres murallas que le impedía en paso, Matt sintió el dolor en la cabeza y cuando empezó a ver puntos negros delante de él, las piernas le fallaron, cayó al suelo de rodillas; le costaba respirar, pero todavía levantó la cabeza una vez más, antes que de los dos últimos golpes llegaran, uno en la espalda y el último de nuevo en la cabeza. 

“Darren… no.”

Cayó completamente al suelo, todo se volvió negro.

Un grito le despertó. Por un segundo creyó haber estado soñando, que había vivido la peor pesadilla de toda su vida. Pero cuando su vista se fue aclarando, se dio cuenta que estaba en el jardín, tirado en el suelo, desnudo, con el aire frío del atardecer haciéndole tiritar. Notó un pequeño hilo de sangre cayendo por su frente y volvió a escucharla voz.

“¡Matt! ¿Qué ha pasado?”

Consiguió incorporarse, mientras Misha dejaba caer una manta sobre sus hombros. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta que estaba muerto de frío.

“¿Matt puedes oírme?”

Reconoció la voz de Jeffrey, lo tenía delante, arrodillado frente a él.

“Se han llevado a Darren.”

“¿Cómo que se lo han llevado?”

Los recuerdos fueron vagos hasta encontrarse recostado en el sofá, con una bolsa de hielo en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza. Misha estaba junto a él, Jeffrey le estaba tomando la presión y un poco más apartados estaban Jensen y Jared.

“¿Recuerdas lo que ha pasado?” Preguntó Jeffrey, para luego volverse hacia Misha.

El muchacho tenía la mirada baja, respiraba con fuerza y más agitado de lo normal. Tenía los puños apretados y todo su cuerpo estaba tan tenso, que Matt pensó que estaba a punto de saltar sobre él para zarandearle, pero no lo hizo. De alguna forma que Matt desconocía, estaba consiguiendo mantenerse firme.

Matt asintió por fin, aunque no estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a decir. “Estábamos en el jardín, Darren y yo. Estábamos… bueno estábamos…” Jensen carraspeó, todos sabían de lo que estaba hablando y ninguno quería detalles. “Nos quedamos dormidos y cuando despertamos, estábamos rodeados de unos tipos. El que parecía el jefe, creo que nos quería a los dos; pero yo me revolví, conseguí soltarme y entonces ese hombre llegó a la conclusión de que yo sería peligroso y me dejó, hizo que me noquearan y me dejaron allí tirado, mientras se llevaban a Darren. Le inyectaron algo.” Misha levantó la vista, pero se mantuvo en silencio. “No se lo que era, no se ni porque se lo han llevado, porque nadie sabe quiénes somos y…” Intentó ponerse en pie, pero la cabeza todavía le dolía demasiado la cabeza, así que a punto de perder el equilibrio

“Vale, vale.” Jeffrey le obligó a tumbarse de nuevo. “Lo primero es asegurarnos que tu cabeza está bien y luego encontraremos a Darren.”

********************

Darren despertó de repente. Miró a su alrededor, era una habitación pequeña, más bien una celda. Las paredes eran blancas, no había ventanas y la puerta era demasiado pesada para intentar abrirla o tirarlas. Apenas había luz, solo una pequeña bombilla iluminaba la habitación.

La cabeza le ardía y apenas le permitía ponerse en pie, tuvo que agarrarse a la pared para no caer al suelo. Un ruido al otro de la puerta llamó su atención y se puso alerta. La luz proveniente del pasillo iluminó la habitación.

“¿Qué es lo que quieren de mi? ¿Quiénes sois vosotros?”

“Cállate chuco. He venido a darte tu dosis”

“¿Dosis, qué dosis?”

El hombre que acababa de entrar se echó a reír y mostró la jeringuilla.

“El jefe quiere ver cómo te conviertes en ese maldito chucho.” 

“Por favor. ¿Qué es lo que quiere?”

Le jeringuilla penetró en su brazo, “No, por favor.” mientras el hombre lo apretaba contra la pared, con la otra mano apretaba su cuello. Lo dejó caer al suelo, se hizo daño en el hombro, pero nada tenía parecido con el calor abrasador recorriendo todo su cuerpo. El hombre se marchó, dejándolo allí solo temblando, mientras rápidamente dejaba de controlar su capacidad de transformarse y se convertía en perro.

Tom y Danneel vieron la escena desde la cámara del techo. “Te lo dije. Esa droga iba a funcionar, ahora tengo que conseguir la contraria. No quiero que ese cachorrillo nos dé un susto y se escape.”


	22. Chapter 22

“Misha, cálmate o al final te vas a hacer daño.” 

“¿Es que no te das cuenta? Alguien se ha llevado a mi hermano, no sabemos quién es esa gente ni porque lo ha hecho y…”   
Nunca había hiperventilado, pero de pronto no podía respirar y de no ser por la mano de Jeffrey en su espalda y su voz tranquilizadora, seguramente se habría desmayado. “Vamos a encontrarlo, Galway no es tan grande.”

“¿Y si ya no lo tienen aquí?”

“Mish…”

La llamada en la puerta cortó la conversación. Misha no se movió de la cama donde se había dejado caer casi veinticuatro horas antes. Jeffrey tampoco, no era capaz de dejarlo ni un segundo, su novio no había comido, ni siquiera había bebido una gota de agua, a menos que el médico le obligara.

Tras pasarse por el dormitorio Jensen y Jared fueron a abrir la puerta. Acababan de dejar a Matt en su dormitorio, no había podido dormir en toda la noche; ni siquiera había llorado, no había derramado una sola lágrima, tampoco había dicho una sola palabra, se había quedado allí, acurrucado en la cama, con la imagen de Darren cayendo al suelo cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

“Matt…”

“Estoy bien, no hace falta que os quedéis de niñeros conmigo.” Se dio la vuelta en la cama y se abrazó a si mismo. “Fui yo el que estaba con él cuando se lo llevaron, es mi culpa que haya desaparecido y si Misha está a punto de caer en una depresión…” El timbre volvió a sonar. “Alguien os está esperando en la puerta.”

Jensen abrió y a punto estuvo de cerrar la puerta.

“¡Danneel!”

“Hola cariño. He oído ciertos cotilleos sobre vuestros amigos. Alguien me ha dicho que uno de vuestros cachorros se ha perdido.” Jensen abrió la boca pero no supo que decir.

“¿Qué estás diciendo?” Jared hizo moverse a Jensen, echándolo hacia atrás para interponerse entre su novio y Danneel. “Mira, me dan igual todas tus mierdas ahora mismo. No se qué es lo quieres, pero si sabes algo sobre el chico desaparecido, espero que nos lo digas, o de lo contrario, yo mismo acabare contigo.”

“Bueno, bueno. Veo que ahora tienes guardaespaldas.” Danneel se echó a reír, para mirar el móvil un segundo más tarde, como si aquello no le importara nada. “Me gusta, alto, moreno, buen cuerpo. ¿Te da buen sexo?”

“¿Qué es lo que quieres?” Jensen dio un paso adelante, pero la mano de Jared lo detuvo con fuerza. “¿Y qué tienes tu que ver con Darren?”

“Bueno, ya que lo preguntas. Digamos que tengo un amigo, bueno es el amigo de mi jefe y es científico. ¿Sabías que había nuevos experimentos sobre ciertas criaturas supuestamente fantasiosas? Pues este hombre, Tom es uno de los mayores expertos en el tema.”

“¿Le has entregado a Darren?”

Danneel se encogió de hombros, sonriendo con picardía, como si en realidad fuera una niña pequeña que hubiera hecho una trastada.

“¿Dónde está Darren?”

Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, Matt se lanzó contra ella. La tiró al suelo y mientras lo hacía, se fue convirtiendo en perro y cuando cayó sobre el cuerpo de ella, clavó las garras en la blusa de la chica. 

Por un momento nadie ni Jensen ni Jared intentaron detenerlo, pero pronto se dieron cuenta que si no detenían al chico, terminaría matando a Danneel. Con un terrible esfuerzo, Jared consiguió quitar de en medio a Matt, mientras Jensen hacia levantar del suelo a su ex. La sujetó de las dos manos.

“Empieza a hablar o te aseguro que la próxima vez no detendremos a Matt.”

“¿Crees que he venido aquí solo para decirte donde está vuestra mascota? Solo estoy aquí porque quiero algo, o más bien alguien. Jen, quiero que volvamos. El chico será tuyo o por lo menos os diré donde está.”

“¿Cuántas veces tendré que decírtelo? ¡No vamos a volver juntos! Y sobretodo no después de lo que nos has hecho. No se porque quieres hacerme tanto daño, pero si sabes algo sobre Darren…”

“Se dónde está tu perro.”

“Se llama Darren.”

“Lo que tu digas. Jen, cariño, sabes perfectamente lo quiero. Vuelve conmigo, ven a Londres dentro de dos días, cuando yo me voy y el niño es tuyo.”

“¿Me estás chantajeando?”

Danneel se encogió de hombros una vez más, como más odiaba Jensen. La miró, clavó los ojos en aquella mujer que estaba a punto de arruinarles la vida a todos ellos. Jensen no era un hombre violento, jamás había golpeado a nadie, pero esa vez, tuvo que sacar todas las fuerzas posibles para no hacerle nada. Si no fuera porque Jared le cogió la mano y tiró de él, posiblemente no podría haberse detenido.

“¿Qué me dices?”

“¿Perdona? ¿Lo estás diciendo en serio? Danneel, espero que sea una de tus retorcidas bromas, porque esto es muy serio. Han secuestrado a uno de los nuestros.”

“¿Uno de los vuestros?” Danneel se echó a reír, con un tono que parecía un enorme y horrible pájaro. “¿Qué su supone que significa eso? ¿Estamos hablando de tu perro o tu hijo?” Jensen no contestó, tampoco lo hizo Jared, ni Matt que acababa de volver a su forma humana, sin importarle estar desnudo frente a esa extraña. “Voy a ser buena, para que veas que no te odio tanto como crees.” Sacó un papel del bolso y se lo entregó a su ex. “Está es la dirección del centro científico donde lo tienen. Tenéis que tener cuidado con el director, es un tipo muy peligroso, no lo conozco mucho, pero he oído lo que puede hacer.

“Su nombre.” Soltó Jensen.

“Si se entera que…”

“Su nombre, Danneel, danos su nombre o de lo contrario vendrás con nosotros y tendrás que decirle tu mismo a ese tipo que le has delatado. ¿Cuánto te ha pagado? ¿Tan sencillo es para ti venderme? Supongo que no me quieres tanto como dices. Dinos su nombre.”

Danneel había llegado allí para recuperar a Jensen, todavía le quería, de alguna manera, no se trataba del amor de su vida, al menos ahora ya no, pero no podía negar que Jensen seguía teniendo el mejor cuerpo que hubiera visto en toda su vida y un polvo de vez en cuando no estaría mal.

“Vamos a hacer una cosa.” Dijo ella por fin.

“Su nombre.” Jensen dio un paso adelante, estaba a punto de perder la paciencia definitivamente. “Dame su nombre Danny, dame el nombre de ese tipo y verte por dónde has venido, porque no quiero volver a verte.”

“Tom Welling. Jen, yo solo quería llamar tu atención, porque de repente me he dado cuenta que has cambiado el número de tu móvil y para colmo te has marchado del apartamento. No sabía cómo dar contigo, porque parece ser que en la editorial donde trabajas, les has dicho que no puedo entrar. Tenía que hacer algo para…”

“Espero que des la vuelta por dónde has venido en menos de cinco segundos.”

“Jen.”

“¡Ya le has oído!” Jared fue el que dio un paso delante ahora. “Vete… AHORA.”

Jensen arrancó el papel doblado de la mano de Danneel, un segundo antes de que su ex diera la vuelta y se marchara hacia su coche. Sin embargo, un momento antes de entrar en el coche, ella se dio la vuelta y le sonrió.

“Volverás conmigo, Jen, se que volverás conmigo, porque si hay algo que tengo realmente claro, es que sigues enamorado de mi y cuando te des cuenta…” Le lanzó un beso con la mano y sonrió con picardía, mientras se metía en el coche.

********************

Jensen paró el coche frente al enorme edificio. No parecía ningún sitio peligroso, nada más que un centro de oficinas a las afueras de la ciudad, pero algo en la mente de todos, les decía que estaban en el sitio correcto. 

“Entraremos nosotros, tu te quedarás aquí, con el coche encendido.”

“Jay, ni se te ocurra decirme que tengo que quedarme aquí esperando.” Jensen sabía que no habría nada que decir para poder convencer a Jared. Sin embargo, todavía tenía que intentarlo, porque por nada del mundo iba a dejarle solo allí dentro. “No soy un niñato de ciudad que no sabe cuidarse por si mismo. No voy a dejar que entres ahí solo.”

“No va solo, no creo que ninguno de los dos pueda encontrar a Darren sin mi ayuda, sin mi olfato y mi oído canino.” Dijo Matt mientras ya estaba bajando del coche y se encaminaba hacia la puerta trasera del edificio.

Jensen y Jared se miraron, ya no había vuelta atrás, ninguno de los dos iba a permitir que el otro se metiera en la boca del lobo. Sin decir nada, salieron del coche, Jared dio la vuelta en cuatro zancadas, cogió el cuerpo de su novio con un solo brazo, lo apretó contra el coche y le dio el abrazo más intenso que había recibido en toda su vida.

“Como se te ocurra dejar que te haga algo esa gente, tendrás que pagar al mejor abogado del mundo, porque matare a esos tipos.”

Jensen se echó a reír y le besó en el cuello.

“Lo mismo digo.”

No había nadie en la puerta; Matt ya estaba dentro cuando llegaron ellos. “Matt…” Susurró Jared, pero el muchacho no contestó, porque por mucho que lo escuchó desde el pasillo que ya había recorrido hasta la mitad, todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en dar con Darren. 

No tardó en convertirse en perro, como humano, si lo encontraba podían encerrarle o llamar a la policía o cualquier cosa que los científicos pudieran querer hacerle; pero si daban con él como animal, podría salir corriendo o al menos eso esperaba. Pero Darren le necesitaba, llevaba casi un día entero desaparecido y por lo que había dicho Danneel, no quería ni pensar, por un solo segundo lo que esa gente podría hacerle al muchacho.

********************

La cabeza le dolía, tan solo deseaba arrancársela o de lo contrario no sería capaz de ponerse en pie. Apenas había podido abrir los ojos en todo el día desde que le habían dado esa sustancia. De alguna forma, no sabía cómo, la gente que lo vigilaba por la cámara, conseguía hacer que se convirtiera en perro cuando ellos querían con esa maldita droga. Además, parecía que disfrutaban haciéndole sufrir.

Conforme pasaban las horas, se le hacía más difícil controlar su cuerpo, en ocasiones se le nublaba la vista y cuando se convertía de nuevo en humano, se pasaba unos minutos ciego y eso le aterraba. Estaba solo, abandonado en un agujero negro en medio de la nada y la gente a la que le importaba estaba demasiado lejos. 

Intentó ponerse en pie, agarrándose a las paredes, pero tenía demasiadas nauseas como para dar un paso adelante. El pinchazo en la cabeza le hizo caer de rodillas y tuvo que taparse la boca para no vomitar en su asquerosa celda.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió. Debía ser la tercera en lo que iba de día, era el mismo hombre, aunque lo veía borroso.

“Por favor, no se lo que quieren de mi, pero por favor… duele mucho.”

Como todas las veces anteriores, el hombre no dijo nada, ni siquiera parecía haberle escuchado. Tan solo se acercó a él, con la misma jeringuilla de siempre en la mano. Darren retrocedió, dio con la pared y se dejó caer hasta el suelo. Apenas podía ver ya, sentía la cabeza llena de mil músicos tocando tambores y bombos en su cabeza y de repente, se convirtió en perro y su mente humana desapareció bajo el animal salvaje que era la mitad de su ser.


	23. Chapter 23

Darren abrió los ojos. Tenía un extraño sabor en la boca; se miró la manos y se percato, incluso con lo que le costaba enfocar la vista y lo oscuro que estaba a su alrededor, vio la sangre en sus manos. “Pero ¿qué…”

Entonces se dio cuenta que una alarma sonaba con fuerza en todo el recinto. De nuevo, como llevaba haciendo en las últimas horas, hizo un gran esfuerzo y consiguió ponerse en pie. Había luz al fondo del pasillo, pero no consiguió verla durante mucho tiempo, de pronto y sin avisar, todo se puso negro.

Se apoyó en la pared, era el único lugar donde, por lo menos, podía sentirse seguro. Había demasiado ruido en su cabeza y por más que lo intentaba, no había forma de recordar cómo había llegado a ese pasillo.

Recordaba al hombre, recordaba verlo acercarse a él y recordaba que le había dicho algo, aunque no sabía exactamente lo que era. Luego todo se puso negro, aunque también recordaba sentir la ira apoderándose de él, mientras se convertía en perro; no el cachorro que siempre había sido, sino un el animal salvaje que había sentido en su interior durante toda su vida. También recordaba la sangre corriendo por su boca, mientras desgarraba algo. Eso le hizo vomitar. Se dejó llevar allí mismo, en el pasillo, sin importarle si alguien le escuchaba.

Una vez que se sintió más tranquilo intentó aprovecharse de los sentidos que su parte animal desarrollaba en él. Cuando se convertía en perro, el oído y el olfato eran mucho más potentes de lo normal y ahora podía escuchar sin problemas, lo que ocurría al fondo del pasillo y notar el aroma de diferentes personas que se movían a larga distancia de donde él se encontraba. No reconoció a nadie y todos podían estar buscándolo, así que se pegó todo lo que pudo a la pared, como si la oscuridad que veían sus ojos, fuera a protegerle de todo el que se acercara a él.

Las nauseas regresaron pronto, pero la vista no lo hizo de la misma forma. Estaba ciego; lo que antes no había sido más que algo temporal, algo que le producía el volverse humano, por culpa de esa droga que le daban, se había convertido ahora en algo permanente, algo que posiblemente no fuera a dejarle nunca.

Un ruido llamó su atención, guardó silencio, convirtiéndose en una sombra en medio del pasillo, contuvo la respiración, no quería que nada delatara su posición. Si alguna de las personas que lo buscaban, daban con él, entonces estaría perdido para siempre, jamás le dejarían escapar de allí y eso que todavía no sabía porque motivo lo retenían.

Si se trataba de su capacidad para convertirse en perro, las circunstancias habían demostrado que no era único en su especie y seguramente, habría otros por el mundo que podían hacer exactamente lo mismo que él. ¿Por qué tenían que haberle escogido a él? Sonaba egoísta y lo sabía, pero no era un chico lleno de fuerza como los héroes de las películas y todo lo que deseaba, era salir de allí y regresar a casa; con un poco de suerte, cuando estuviera más tranquilo y todo aquello hubiera pasado, recuperaría la vista.

El olor se hizo más intenso; quien quiera que fuera, se estaba acercando a él, no tardaría en dar con él y entonces, todo abría terminado.

Escuchó pasos, pero no parecían pasos normales, sino más bien parecían los pasos que haría un animal. Sonrió, sin saber muy bien porque, de alguna forma, conocía perfectamente ese olor, esa forma de caminar a cuatro patas y sobretodo, la lengua que comenzó a lamerle la mano. Estuvo a punto de soltar un grito al notar la lengua húmeda, pero la reconoció en seguida.

“¿Matt? ¿Matt eres tu?”

Un momento más tarde, lo tuvo delante, reconoció su aroma, el calor de su cuerpo, el mismo que le había hecho el amor por primera vez en su vida. y que ahora le abrazaba en silencio. Notó sus labios besando su boca y ese simple gesto le hizo sentir bien de repente.

“Estoy aquí para llevarte a casa.” Le susurró el muchacho al oído.

“No puedo verte, no puedo ver nada. Estoy ciego. ¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí cuando ni siquiera se dónde estoy?”

No le había costado mucho dar con Darren, nada más convertirse en perro y entrar en el edificio, el olor de su amante le había abofeteado en la cara y apenas había tenido que esforzarse para seguirlo por los pasillos. Todo allí estaba inundado de Darren, no había nada más que él. Ninguno de los hombres que recorrían las instalaciones lo vio moverse. Aunque nunca había hecho algo así, no era un espía ni nada parecido, pero la necesidad de dar con Darren cuanto antes, le hizo moverse con absoluto sigilo hasta que por fin, al final de un pasillo, envuelto en las sombras, acurrucado y abrazado a sus piernas, encontró al chico.

“He entrado aquí, así que se cómo salir.” Dijo Matt en un nuevo susurro.

“No se si puedo caminar. No puedo ver y hay mucha gente buscándome. En el momento en que nos pongamos en marcha, nos verán y entonces no habrá salida.”

Un nuevo beso le dejó sin habla y a punto estuvo de conseguir que se doblaran las piernas y cayera al suelo.

“Escúchame bien, Darren. He venido aquí para llevarte de vuelta a casa y eso es lo que voy a hacer. Además, tú no dudaste en volver al bosque para salvarme cuando ni siquiera me conocías. ¿Cómo crees que no voy a hacerlo ahora por ti?”

“Yo creía… ¿Se trata de devolverme el favor?”

“Darren… ¿De verdad te crees que me tiro a todos los tíos que conozco solo porque me salven la vida?” Matt sonrió, lamentando que el muchacho no pudiera verle por culpa de esa maldita ceguera. “No me gusta la idea de acostarme con el primero que pase por delante de mí. Prefiero pensar que el sexo es algo que ocurre por amor.”

Arropó a Darren entre sus brazos y le ayudó a ponerse completamente en pie.

“¿Estás diciendo que estás enamorado de mi?”

Matt carraspeó, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de las palabras que había usado para decir aquello, pero de pronto, al escuchar a Darren hacerle esa pregunta, todo tuvo sentido, su capacidad para reconocer el amor del muchacho por muy lejos que se encontrara, la necesidad de dar con él. Todo tenía sentido, ahora que por fin se daba cuenta, que realmente estaba enamorado de Darren, aunque no fuera el momento para hablar de ello.

********************

“¿Alguna idea de donde puede estar Matt?”

Llevaban caminando unos minutos por pasillos vacios, escuchando voces lejanas y todavía no habían encontrado la más pequeña pista de donde podía encontrarse Darren, ni tampoco donde estaba el tipo que había decidido llevárselo.

“Teniendo en cuenta que él sabía perfectamente a donde iba y que nosotros estamos completamente perdidos, creo que él dará antes con Darren y con un poco de suerte, nosotros le daremos tiempo y saldremos de aquí con vida.” 

“¿Con suerte?” Jensen siempre se sorprendía de que Jared siempre pudiera estar de buen humor, incluso en la más dura de las circunstancias. “¿Jay…”

“Bienvenidos.” Los dos muchachos se pusieron tensos al escuchar la voz proveniente de ninguna parte. “Seguid adelante, será un placer hablar con los cuidadores de la más maravillosa criatura que haya caído nunca en mis manos. La puerta está abierta delante de vosotros.”

Así lo vieron. Justo delante de ellos se abrió un puerta y una luz casi cegadora. Se miraron en silencio, Jared tomó la mano de Jensen con la suya y la apretó con fuerza. Los dos sonrieron y dieron el primer paso al mismo tiempo.

Entraron en un laboratorio. Estaba lleno de tantos aparatos que ninguno de los dos habían visto jamás. Al fondo, sentado en una mesa, con las piernas cruzadas y las manos levantadas hacia ellos en gesto de saludo, había un muchacho. No era mucho mayor que Jensen, tal vez tenía un par de años más. Era algo y guapo, en otras circunstancias, podría haber sido modelo y estaría en todas las portadas.

“Tenía muchas ganas de conoceros. Sobretodo después de haber conseguido hacerme con una de las criaturas más impresionantes de todo el mundo.” Dijo el muchacho. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos lentamente. “Siento ser tan grosero; ni siquiera me he presentado primero. Mi nombre es Tom Welling. Soy científico, un científico de quien seguramente jamás habréis oído hablar, porque… bueno digamos que no soy el más reputado de la comunidad. Los colegas piensan que soy un loco, que busco cosas imposibles, pero ahora, gracias a vosotros y vuestra criatura…”

“Su nombre es Darren y te aseguro que no es ninguna criatura, no mucho más que tu.” Jensen tuvo que evitar que Jared se aproximara demasiado al científico. “Ni siquiera le has preguntado si quiere se parte de tus locos experimentos.”

“Es parte de una especie única, tiene que ser estudiado.”

“¿Cómo un animal de circo?”

“Supongo que tendremos tiempo de hablar de los pequeños detalles. Lo que ahora me gustaría, es presentaros a la persona que más me ha ayudado con todo esto en los últimos días. No voy a decir que me haya enamorado de ella… bueno lo cierto es que si, creo que estoy enamorado de la mujer más increíble que haya conocido nunca.”

“Vamos, vamos, no hace falta que me pongas en un altar. Solo he hecho lo que sabía que tenía hacer.” No sorprendió en absoluto a Jensen ver a Danneel aparecer por una puerta, acercarse al científico y darle un beso. “Sabía que volveríamos a vernos Jen, solo que las cosas han cambiado. Ayer te di la oportunidad de regresar conmigo a casa, ser felices, como antes y olvidarnos de esta locura. Pero tu decidiste quedarte con tu… con tu… Todavía no se lo que son, diré amigo, así que yo también me busqué un amigo.”

“Antes de conocer mi respuesta.”

“Ya sabes que siempre tengo un plan B y a Tom no le importa que tenga más hombres en mi agenda.”

Si no fuera porque aquella gente todavía tenía a Darren, Jensen habría dado la vuelta y se habría marchado de allí, llevándose con él a Jared. Sin embargo no podía hacerlo, no mientras su cachorro todavía estuviera en manos extrañas.  
“No estamos aquí para negociar nada. Venimos a por Darren.” 

“Todavía no se lo que ese muchacho puede hacer.”

“No está en venta.” Dijo Jared esta vez. “Y como él ha dicho, no se trata de una negociación. Lo único que os ofrecemos es no hablar sobre este sitio, siempre y cuando nos deis al muchacho y desaparezcáis de aquí.”

Tal vez fuera por los nervios, por pensar que podrían no salir vivos de allí, por proteger al otro, por perder a Darren, seguramente fueron tantas cosas, que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que Danneel se había separado de Tom y se movía con total libertad por el laboratorio, observando los frascos y aparatos. Tampoco se dieron cuenta que cogía una de las muchas jeringuillas que había sobre un aparador, llena de un líquido azulado, más denso que el agua. No la vieron dar la vuelta y acercarse a ellos, mientras el doctor Welling seguía hablando sobre los motivos por los que no podía dejar marchar a Darren.

"Estamos hablando de un milagro de la naturaleza.”

“No volveremos a repetirlo, Darren no está en venta. Traédnoslo ya.” Jensen levantó tanto la voz y lo dijo con tanta fuerza que sobresaltó a Jared y precisamente por eso, Jared no vio a Danneel acercarse a él, con la jeringuilla apretada en la mano.  
“Puedo daros mucho dinero y os aseguro que el chico… Darren estará bien, lo cuidaremos como…”

“¡Darren es un ser humano! ¡No está en venta!” Jensen apretó las manos, hasta hacerse daño al clavarse las uñas en la palma. “¿Dónde está?”

“¡Agh!”

Jensen se dio la vuelta, justo en el momento en que Jared caía de rodillas al suelo, con una mano sosteniéndose en el cuello. Danneel estaba tras él, tiró la jeringuilla al suelo y se retiró, colocándose de nuevo junto a Tom, se sentó en la mesa, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Los dos muchachos se miraron, Jensen se arrodilló al ver caer a Jared, lo sujetó para que no se lastimara. 

Jared sintió que el pecho comenzaba a arderle, el corazón se aceleraba y la vista se nublaba rápidamente.

“¡Jay!”


	24. Chapter 24

“Ha pasado casi un día entero y todavía no han vuelto.” 

Jeffrey puso en manos de su novio una taza de té, el café le estaba poniendo todavía más de los nervios y además, todavía no estaba del todo recuperado de la gripe que había pillado días antes.

“Jensen y Jared saben lo que hacen.”

“No son más que unos niños.” Misha se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de su novio y bebió lentamente el té.

“Jensen es dos años menor que tu y estoy completamente seguro que en su lugar, sabrías exactamente qué hacer. Lo más probable es que ya estén de camino a casa.”

Misha se estremeció. “No se, tengo un mal presentimiento.”

“Te ha subido un poco de fiebre.” Dijo Jeffrey tras poner una mano sobre la frente de su joven novio. “Deberías descansar. Vamos a la cama, si vuelven antes te despertaré; pero ahora mismo estás agotado.”

Tiró de él lentamente. Misha apenas opuso resistencia, incluso cerró los ojos antes de llegar a la cama. Dejó que Jeffrey lo tumbara, suspiró cuando le quitó los zapatos y el pantalón. Lo tumbó, mientras le quitaba la camiseta y se acurrucó en la cama, dejando que el agotamiento y los nervios se apoderaran de él.

“Duerme tranquilo.”

“Algo malo va a pasar…”

“Shhh.” Jeffrey se sentó a su lado y le besó la frente. “Descansa, todo va a salir bien.”

********************

Después de dejar a Darren acomodado en una esquina en la que nadie pudiera verlo, se alejó unos pasos para asegurarse que estuvieran a salvo, al menos por unos minutos. “Parece que ya no te están buscando. Creo que, si somos rápidos y no hacemos ruido, podríamos marcharnos sin ser vistos.”

“¿Vistos? Tiene gracia, yo no puedo ver, tal vez los que quieren encontrarnos también hayan quedado ciegos de repente.”

“Darren…” Matt le besó en la frente y bajó por sus mejillas hasta alcanzar su boca. “Podría pasar todo el día besándote para hacerte sentir mejor. Pero ahora tenemos que marcharnos. No se porque han dejado de buscarte, pero estoy seguro que no dejarán que te marches así como así. Vamos.”

Matt tiró de él y lo puso en pie, tomó sus dos manos entre las suyas, las besó y a pesar de no que no podía verle, sonrió y levantó la mano de Darren, la llevó hasta sus labios y le ayudó a deslizar dos dedos por su expresión.

“¿Por qué sonríes? Podríamos no salir con vida de aquí.”

“Lo haremos, te prometo que lo haremos. Así que, vamos, sujétate a mí y deja que te lleve por donde he venido, tienen una puerta abierta y sin vigilancia, podremos salir por allí.”

Justo cuando Darren dio un paso, una imagen golpeó su mente y casi le hizo perder las fuerzas y caer al suelo, pero Matt lo sujetó con fuerza y esperó. “He matado a un hombre. Dios, Matt, he matado al tipo que me daba esa droga ahora me acuerdo, así es como conseguí salir de mi celda. Me convertí en perro, más como un animal salvaje que como… bueno ya sabes, un perro y le maté, se acercó a mí y le maté, le mordí en la yugular sin pensarlo y le maté en menos de… no se cuanto tardé, me costó muy poco y…”

“Hey, hey, Darren, tranquilo. Ya te he limpiado la sangre de la cara, aunque todavía tienes la ropa manchada. Pero eso lo arreglaremos en casa y todo estará bien.”

“Entonces…” Sollozó Darren, mientras su cuerpo empezaba a temblar entre los brazos de Matt. “He matado a un hombre, he…”

“Lo se desde que te he encontrado y sinceramente, no es lo mejor podría haber pasado, pero esa gente te estaba torturando. Así, vamos a dejar esto para cuando estemos en casa y hayas recuperado la vista y vámonos de aquí.”

Volvió a hacerse con su novio, lo aferró con fuerza, estaba seguro que volverían a fallarle las fuerzas y no estaba dispuesto a verlo caer otra vez al suelo. Comenzó a caminar, casi tuvo que arrastrarlo, pero al cabo de un par de minutos, Darren comenzó a caminar por si mismo, dejando que Matt lo dirigiera por el pasillo, mientras él, como si sirviera de algo, deslizó mano por la pared.

“¿Te quedarás conmigo aún cuando sea ciego? No se cómo… no se qué hacer si me quedo ciego para siempre.”

“Cuando hemos visto que habías desaparecido, creí que me moría. No estaba seguro hasta ese momento, pero ahora estoy convencido. Te quiero, te debo la vida y te debo que me hayas enseñado tanto desde que nos conocemos. Te quiero, Darren y me quedaré a tu lado, contigo, todo el tiempo que tu quieras que esté.”

Continuaron caminando, lentamente, porque Darren no se sentía seguro caminando en la más absoluta oscuridad; lo hicieron en silencio, abrazados, Matt podía sentir el corazón de su compañero a punto de estallar por culpa de los nervios y el miedo y el suyo no lo estaba llevando mucho mejor. Pero no había nada más que decir hasta que consiguieran salir de allí y el camino parecía hacerse mucho lento y largo que cuando Matt había entrado antes; pero sabía por dónde ir porque todavía recordaba el olor que había dejado en esos pasillos.

La puerta apareció delante de ellos y si Darren la hubiera visto, hubieran sido los dos los que saltarían de alivio al verla. Sin embargo, no fue la única en abrirse, justo a su espalda, otra puerta más se abrió y dos hombres armados salieron. Matt los vio a tiempo para apartarse él y a Darren de los disparos y refugiarse en otra habitación. lo empujó con fuerza, tanta que lo hizo caer al suelo y le escuchó quejarse. Se dio la vuelta, Darren se había golpeado la cabeza con la pared.

“¿Estás bien?”

“Matt, estoy ciego, no puedes tratarme como un muñeco y dejarme caer al suelo.”

“Lo siento, supongo que yo también tengo que acostumbrarme a esta nueva situación… si es que dura mucho más tiempo. prometo ser más cuidadoso a partir de ahora.” Dos disparos más, sonaron muy cerca de la puerta, no podrían aguantar mucho más tiempo allí sin hacer nada. “Pero ahora mismo necesito que me ayudes a pensar cómo vamos a salir de aquí sin que nos maten esos tipos.”

********************

“¡Jay! ¿Qué le habéis hecho?” Jensen levantó la cabeza y clavó la mirada en Danneel y Tom, ninguno de los dos se había inmutado   
al ver a caer a Jared, aunque Danneel guiñó el ojo a Jensen cuando se la quedó mirando. “¿Qué le habéis hecho?”

“Creo que todavía no me has dado tiempo a decírtelo, pero desde que hemos empezado a trabajar con el… con Darren, mi gente ha empezado a hacer nuevos experimentos, no solo para hacer salir la personalidad animal de los cambiaformas; ¿te gusta ese nombre para la nueva especie que acabo de descubrir? Supongo que si soy el responsable de haberlos encontrado, también soy el que debe ponerles nombre. Solo espero que no sea el único de su especie. Lo que quería decir, es que mi gente ha empezado a trabajar en otras cosas relacionadas con ellos y una de ellas, es crear nuevos para que nuestro amigo Darren no sea el único.”

Jensen apenas le estaba escuchando, porque a cada momento que pasaba, el estado de Jared empeoraba rápidamente. Lo que al principio, unos segundo antes, no parecía más que un mareo por lo que fuera que le habían inyectado, pronto se convirtió en un fuerte dolor en el pecho. El muchacho se llevó la mano al corazón y la apretó con fuerza, sin ser capaz de abrir los ojos y sollozando y gimiendo, sin poder apenas respirar.

“Danny no puede ser que estés escuchando a este desgraciado y mucho menos que le estés ayudando. ¿No te das cuenta lo que está haciendo? Está matando a Jared y se que tu no eres una asesina. Pienso que eres muchas cosas, pero capaz de matar alguien no es una de ellas.” Aunque a esas alturas, Jensen empezaba a dudarlo. 

“Lo siento cariño, pero te puse las cosas fáciles y no quisiste hacerme caso, ahora es el momento de hacer las cosas a mi… nuestra manera. Tu novio se está muriendo o en el mejor de los casos se convertirá en uno de esos bichos raros.”

Jensen acomodó a Jared en el suelo lo mejor que pudo, no quería separarse de él, pero su novio apenas era consciente ya, de la misma forma que no podía respirar. “Aguanta, por mi, vamos a salir de esta.”

Por fin, el muchacho se puso en pie, se colocó delante de Jared, impidiendo que ni Tom ni Danneel pudieran hacerle nada, ni siquiera verle. Miró rápidamente a su alrededor, necesitaba encontrar algo con lo que defenderse. Danneel no sería un problema, podía con ella; pero ese otro tipo, Tom, era más grande que él, seguramente habría sido jugador de fútbol en sus años de instituto y universidad e intentar dejarle fuera de combate no sería nada fácil si no encontraba algo con lo que enfrentarse a él. 

“Voy a dejaros marchar.” Dijo Tom sin más, dejando a Jensen sin posibilidad de respuesta. “No me mires así, es simple, os dejaré marchar, quiero ver como evoluciona tu novio, siempre y cuando no muera antes de salir de aquí.” Sonrió, Jensen quería golpearle, matarle por pasárselo bien a su costa, pero en lugar de eso, se quedó donde estaba, al escuchar el gemido de Jared. Se dio la vuelta, lo miró y sintió como se le encogía el corazón al verlo estremecerse por el dolor en el corazón. “Nah, lo más probable es que no consiga sobrevivir, aunque le está yendo bastante mejor que al primer perro que usé para el experimento.”

“Jen… tienes que… vete de aquí… Darren, encuéntrale.”

“Mira que monos. El chico se está muriendo y aún así se preocupa por su cachorro.” Danneel se apoyó sobre el hombro de Tom, los dos se echaron a reír. “¿No dijiste que el chico moriría?”

“¿Darren está muerto?”

Jensen no pensó, tan solo apretó los puños y se lanzó contra Tom, con tanta fuerza que los dos dieron la vuelta a la mesa y cayeron al suelo. Los dos rodaron, los golpes volaron, Jensen sintió el dolor en la mandíbula, el estómago y la mayor parte de su cuerpo. Tras unos segundos, Jensen notó que se golpeaba con algo, la pared seguramente, aunque algo distinto se le clavó en la espalda, una de las mesas seguramente, mientras los golpes siguieron llegando. Estiró las manos buscando algo con lo que poder defenderse y cuando su mano derecha se cerró alrededor de algo, lo cogió, lo más fuerte que pudo y golpeó a Tom con ello en la cabeza.

No fue hasta unos segundos más tarde que se vio con la enorme botella en la mano y el líquido anaranjado corriendo por su mano. Tiró la botella, intentando no pensar lo que ese líquido podría hacerle. Tom había caído al suelo a su lado, con una enorme brecha en la cabeza. Si estaba vivo o muerto, no le importaba. Tan solo quería saber cómo estaba Jared. Intentó ponerse en pie, aunque no fue nada fácil, porque le dolía todo el cuerpo, seguramente ese tío le había roto alguna costilla, pero ya se preocuparía de eso más adelante.

Danneel estaba pálida, seguramente porque nunca le había visto así y dio un paso atrás, cuando Jensen se acercó a ella, posiblemente tenía miedo que le hiciera algo también a ella y Jensen pensaba aprovecharse de eso.

“Espero que Tom te haya dicho qué podemos administrarle a Jared para que ese veneno no le mate.” Dio un nuevo paso hacia Danneel y ella empezó a temblar. “Ya no te veo tan tranquila como antes. Dime que sabes algo.”

“No me dijo…”

“Danny, no quiero que me hagas perder el tiempo. sabes algo, te has estado tirando a este tipo los últimos días y has conseguido sacarle más información de la que él cree.” Se arrodilló junto a Jared y aterrado, pero intentando que no se notara, llevó su mano al cuello de su novio. Todavía respiraba, lento y con dificultad pero seguía ahí. “Jared está muriendo, Darren podría estar muerto, lo que significa que cuando hable con la policía, serás acusada de dos intentos de asesinatos.”

“No se lo que ese loco le ha hecho a tu amiguito y mucho menos me ha dicho algo sobre el maldito perro. Le vi en una celda, estaba bien, le dio algo para hacer que se convirtiera en perro, pero estaba bien, luego se escapó. Lo único que me dijo es que lo que le había dado a Jared, tenía un antídoto o algo así, dijo que lo tenía en ese armario, pero no me dijo cual era.”

Jensen miró el armario, había muchos frascos y no tenía ni idea cual ayudaría a su novio; pero de todas formas, tenía que intentarlo. Se levantó, pero al hacerlo, Jared atrapó su mano y tiró de él.

“No me dejes, no quiero morir solo. Tengo miedo.”

“Nadie te va a dejar solo.” Jensen sonrió al ver que Jared abría los ojos. “Tengo que acercarme a ese armario, la medicina que necesitas está ahí. Voy a volver, en cinco segundos. ¿Podrás aguantar?” Tuvo que esforzarse pero Jared consiguió asentir. “Muy bien, solo unos segundos.” Se puso en pie se encaminó al armario. “Y tu, espero no volver a verte, porque como así sea, como te encuentre cerca de alguno de nosotros, yo mismo te mataré o simplemente iré a la policía y contaré todo lo que nos has hecho. Así que más te vale marcharte de aquí y salir corriendo.”

Tanto sólo escuchó los tacones repiquetear en el suelo cuando Danneel echó a correr. No dudaba que volvería a verla, pero entonces estaría preparado, entonces no podría hacerles más daño.


	25. Chapter 25

Se estaba muriendo, podía sentirlo en su interior, en el dolor del pecho, en el corazón, que estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho, en la mirada de Jensen, todo a su alrededor le estaba diciendo, le estaba gritando en realidad, que iba a morir y toda la vida que había soñado tener esos últimos días con Jensen, el futuro, que había querido formar con él, que todo, todo estaba a punto de terminar.

Jensen se alejó de él, tan solo unos metros, pero los suficientes para que Jared empezara a desesperarse, pensando que no volvería a verle y que no podía decirle lo mucho que le importaba. Tan solo podía mirarle, ya no podía hablar, porque hacerlo significaba sentir que la vida se le escapaba rápidamente por la boca. Se quedó tendido allí, esperando el momento en que la muerte llegaría, dispuesta a llevárselo.

Sonrió al darse cuenta lo mucho que Jensen se estaba preocupando por él. Había perdido el conocimiento un momento antes, pero al volver en si, vio a Jensen levantándose del suelo, quitándose de encima a ese otro hombre, Tom creía que se llamaba; estaba en el suelo con una herida en la cabeza. Jensen había arriesgado su vida por él y ahora estaba haciendo todo lo posible por salvarle la vida. ¿Podría agradecerle alguna vez todo aquello si es que realmente salía con vida de ese lugar?

Pensó en pedirle matrimonio, aunque seguramente sería muy pronto, luego pensó en preguntarle si quería vivir con él, pero también se dijo a si mismo que Jensen no querría dejar Londres y él no sabía si estaría preparado para dejar Irlanda. Tal vez no fueran los mejores pensamientos cuanto estaba a punto de morir, pero por más que lo intentaba, todo en lo que podía pensar era Jensen.

Danneel dejó la habitación corriendo, Jared estaba casi seguro que no volverían a verla, sin duda estaba demasiado aterrada, aquello se le había escapado de las manos. Sin embargo, lo siguiente que vio fue a Tom levantándose, todavía con una mano en la frente para quitarse la sangre de la herida, pero consiguió recomponerse rápidamente y se encaminó hacia Jensen, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta y seguía mirando en el armario de las drogas.

Tenía que avisarle, por mucho que le costara, por mucho que luego se arrepintiera porque el cuerpo le doliera demasiado. Se incorporó, o al menos lo intentó, consiguió poner las manos en el suelo y echar su cuerpo hacia delante. El vientre se le comprimió de pronto, al mismo tiempo que lo hizo el corazón. Estuvo a punto de gritar, pero consiguió acallar a su dolor para que Tom no le descubriera, clavó las uñas en la pared o al menos eso le pareció por el dolor en las manos, pero aún así, logró ponerse en pie. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, jamás llegaría hasta Jensen en su estado.

“¡Jen cuidado!” gritó justo cuando vio a Tom coger otra de las grandes botellas, como la que Jensen había usado primero.  
Jensen se dio la vuelta y consiguió apartarse antes de que la botella le golpeara en la cabeza y en lugar de eso, se estrelló contra el armario, haciendo saltar las botellas en mil cristales y llevándose por delante unos cuantos frascos de los que había estado inspeccionando Jensen.   
El muchacho inglés cayó en el suelo de culo y miró los frascos que caían sobre su cabeza. Aunque no era religioso, pero por una vez, pidió a quien pudiera escucharle, que el antídoto para Jared no fuera uno de los frascos rotos.

“¡Maldito cabrón! ¡Has destrozado mi trabajo!” Tom se lanzó de nuevo contra él, le golpeó una vez más en la cara. Para ese momento el ojo derecho lo tenía ya medio cerrado y las costillas le dolían lo suficiente como para saber ahora ya sin duda, que tenía más de una rota.

Se hizo a un lado, lo más deprisa que pudo haciendo lo posible para evitar la mayor parte de los golpes y cuando pudo moverse, consiguió quitarle los pies del suelo a Tom, con una patada en la espinilla. El científico cayó al suelo y gracias a los pocos segundos que ganó, Jensen abrió uno de los cajones y sacó un cuchillo. No era muy grande, pero si lo suficiente para poder defenderé cuando Tom intentó golpearle de nuevo.

Lo tenía encima, Tom era enorme y le estaba aplastando, pero no se movía, estaba demasiado quieto y eso no era bueno, no era buena señal sentir algo mojado en su vientre. Se mordió el labio para mantenerse tranquilo y no pensar que esa sangre era suya. Usando todo el poder de sus brazos y piernas, consiguió quitarse a Tom de encima y el cuchillo se le escapó de las manos, quedándose clavado en el vientre del científico.

Se apartó de él, creyendo que estaba muerto, pero Tom se movió y gimió. “Dios mío…” Jensen volvió a acercarse a él. “Yo no… lo siento, yo…” Jared gimió al caer de nuevo al suelo. “¡Jay!” Pero su novio no respiraba, había usado sus últimas fuerzas para salvarle la vida a él. Agotado y sin saber que más hacer ya, Jensen cogió a Tom del cuello de la bata de laboratorio. “Muy bien, Tom, vas a morir si no aviso a tu gente de ahí fuera, así que espero que me digas cual de los frascos es el antídoto que Jared necesita.”

“Tu novio puede no morir, pero si he tenido éxito, siempre será un maldito perro.” Tom sonrió, gran parte de su boca estaba llena de sangre y eso aterrorizó todavía más a Jensen.

“¡Dámelo!”

“Como quieras. Lo tienes al lado de tu pie derecho.”

Sin decir nada más, Jensen cogió el frasco y una jeringuilla. No era médico no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero haría todo lo que fuera necesario para salvar a Jared. Las manos le temblaban, apretó con fuerza la jeringuilla, se arrodilló junto a Jared, le tocó, estaba frío, demasiado y por un momento se temió lo peor, hasta que Jared gimió y su cuerpo se estremeció.

“Muy bien, Jay, vamos a terminar con esto.” Se volvió hacia Tom. “Sólo espero que no me mientas, porque ahora mismo soy tu única oportunidad de salir con vida de esta.” Respiró con fuerza, clavó la jeringuilla en el brazo de su novio y dejó que el líquido penetrara en su cuerpo.

“Solo una cosa más…” Dijo Jensen mientras esperaba. “Cuando vea que Jared se está recuperando, avisaré a la gente de ahí fuera, me llevaré a Jared, dejarás que Darren, esté donde esté, salga de aquí y tu podrás marcharte. Te daré veinticuatro horas antes de hablar con la policía y no quiero volver a verte, ni a ti ni a ninguno de tus malditos experimentos.”

“¿Vas a dejarme vivir?”

Jared respiró con fuerza y abrió los ojos. “Jay, ¿Cómo te encuentras?”

“Casi no puedo respirar.” Jensen sonrió. “Y tengo ganas de vomitar.”

“Eso es normal. Si el experimento sale bien, su cuerpo cambia. Así que mientras no se muera, tu novio estará bien… pero diferente.” Tom tosió y escupió sangre. “¿Te importaría ayudarme ahora a mi?”

Jensen no quería, pero no le quedó más remedió que ayudarle. Le taponó la herida haciendo lo mejor que pudo y cogió el teléfono. Lo dejó junto a Tom y se levantó de nuevo. 

“Te dejo un regalo. Podrás llamar a tu gente con él, pero no tiene más que un día de vida, luego será completamente inútil. Date prisa, la herida no tiene buena pinta.” Se dio la vuelta, Tom no podía importarle menos, sobretodo no cuando Jared apenas podía ponerse en pie por si mismo.

No era nada favorable que Jared fuera más alto y grande que él, así que no le fue nada fácil ponerlo en pie, pero finalmente lo consiguió. Le apoyó contra la pared y le miró a los ojos. “Dime que estás bien, por favor, dime que sientes que te estás recuperando.”

“Jen, no soy médico.”

“Por favor, dime que te vas a poner bien o de lo contrario me va a dar un infarto.” 

Jared sonrió y rodeó la cintura de Jensen. “No se si me pondré bien, pero al menos ahora puedo respirar y preferiría salir de aquí. ¿Te ha dicho donde está Darren?”

“No, pero creo que le he conseguido que nos deje salir a todos.”

“¿Y te lo has creído?” Dijo Jared riendo mientras dejaban la habitación. Ninguno de los dos apartó la vista de Tom, aún herido e incapaz de levantarse, los dos estaban seguros que podía ser un peligro.

“Supongo que no tenía otra opción.”

********************

El ruido al otro lado de la puerta desapareció. Matt miró a Darren, hubiera dado cualquier cosa porque al volverse, el muchacho hubiera recuperado al vista. Pero no fue así. Darren seguía sentado en el suelo, las manos apoyadas en las rodillas y la mirada perdida en la nada. Se arrodilló frente a él y tomó las manos del muchacho.

“¿Cómo estás?”

“Aterrado, pero bien, dadas las circunstancias.” 

Matt acarició su mejilla y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. “Creo que esos tíos se han ido. Deberíamos intentar salir, la puerta está cerca.”

“Puedes dejarme e ir a buscar ayuda.”

“No, ni se te ocurra decir algo así. Si nos vamos, nos vamos juntos. Así que vamos, tenemos que marcharnos antes de que vuelvan.”

Matt se puso en pie y tiró de Darren para que hiciera lo mismo. Se acercó a la puerta, la abrió y se asomó lo suficiente para comprobar que realmente no había nadie cerca. Escuchó voces en otro pasillo, alguien estaba hablando por teléfono, había un gran revuelo pero no parecía que estuvieran preocupados por ellos.

“No se lo que está pasando, pero creo que ahora sería un buen momento para intentar escapar. ¿Estás listo?”

“No, pero…”

“Muy bien. Estoy aquí, contigo, pase lo que pase, no voy a separarme de ti en ningún momento. Voy a ser tus ojos en todo momento.”

Matt esperó a que Darren se apoyara en su brazo y comenzó a caminar lentamente por el pasillo. Al llegar a la esquina, igual que había hecho antes, Matt se asomó, no había nadie. Parecía que todo el mundo había desaparecido de repente. Miró lo que les esperaba, un pasillo más y estarían fuera de aquel lugar. 

Caminaron en silencio, no fueron más que unos cuantos metros hasta dar con la puerta por la que había entrado Matt y al llegar allí, una voz al fondo les hizo dar un bote a los dos.

“¡Chicos!” Matt se volvió, creyendo que estaban perdidos, pero al hacerlo no se encontró con uno de los tipos que habían tratado de matarlo, sino Jensen, casi cargando con Jared, aunque el joven inglés no tenía buena aspecto, sin duda le habían dado una buena paliza. “Matt, dime que esa puerta está abierta y que nos sacará de aquí.”

Matt dejó a Darren apoyado en la pared y se dispuso a abrir la puerta. Se abrió delante de él, estaban fuera, a salvo. Hizo señas a Jensen para que se acercara a él. Él mismo, cogió a Darren y le sacó del edificio sin decir nada.


	26. Chapter 26

“Ha pasado un mes y Darren sigue estando completamente ciego. ¿De verdad no puedes hacer nada para ayudarle? Eres médico.” 

“Matt, muchacho, tienes razón, soy médico, no un científico loco, como el que Jensen dejó escapar.”

“¡Eh! ¿Qué tal si dejamos de echarme las culpas, cuando fui yo el que nos sacó con vida a todos de aquel sitio. No soy poli ni nada parecido, tampoco soy de los malos, así que no podría haber torturado a Tom para que nos dijera lo que necesitamos saber y mucho menos podría habérnoslo llevado a ningún sitio.”

Matt desapareció escaleras arriba hacia el dormitorio de Darren. El muchacho no había salido mucho de allí en los últimos días. Desde el momento en que habían regresado de los laboratorios, el chico parecía haberse convertido en otra persona. Se había vuelto más callado, nervioso y se le veía mucho más deprimido. Era de esperar, lo había pasado realmente mal. Lo habían secuestrado, habían experimentado con él y al final habían conseguido dejarle ciego. Si al menos fuera solo eso.

“Lo he intentado todo el día, no consigo convertirme en perro. Es como si ese cabrón de Welling me lo hubiera robado, junto con la vista.”

“Darren yo… no se qué decir o que hacer para ayudarte. Jeffrey dice que no sabe que más hacer, no hay más pruebas, nada que…”

“¿Sigues diciendo que te quedarás?”

“¿Otra vez estamos con esas? Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces; voy a estar a tu lado pase lo que pase. Además, por mucho que estés ciego, por mucho que, en el peor de los casos, te quedes así para siempre,” Darren se estremeció y se hizo una bolita cada vez más pequeña con su propio cuerpo. “Aunque eso pase, yo sigo sintiendo lo mismo por ti, me gustas tanto como antes, te quiero igual que el momento anterior a que perdieras la capacidad de ver. Nada de lo que pueda pasarte que cambie lo que siento por ti.”

Darren guardó silencio durante unos momentos. Su vida había cambiado de tal forma en el último mes que todavía no se había a la idea de lo que iba a hacer si su ceguera persistía mucho más tiempo o si era permanente y eso le había convertido en el chico introvertido y metido en si mismo que todo el mundo había visto en esos días. 

Sin embargo, finalmente alargó la mano por la cama hasta encontrar la de Matt. “Tengo hambre.”

“Puedo prepararte un sándwich.”

Darren negó con la cabeza imaginando la sonrisa en el rostro de su novio. “Me refería a que llevo aquí metido casi un mes y creo que no estoy siendo justo con ninguno de los dos. Llevas todo este tiempo cuidando de mí y yo…”

“Puedes dejarlo ya. No hace falta que le des tantas vueltas. Solo esperaba el momento en que dijeras eso para coger mi teléfono,” Cogió el aparato y lo puso en manos de Darren para que pudiera sentirlo. “Voy a reservar mesa en un restaurante.”

“Eso suena a una cita.” Dijo Darren sonriendo.

“Exacto, tu, yo, un bonito restaurante, una buena cena y tiempo para no pensar en lo que ha pasado este mes pasado. ¿Qué te parece?”

“Me parece que ahora mismo estás sonriendo, de esa forma que me hace pensar en cosas demasiado cursis como para decirlas en voz alta; así que me parece que ese hora de salir de esta habitación y dejar de comportarme como un niño asustado.”  
Los labios de Matt se encontraron con los suyos. Sintió las manos del muchacho corriendo por su espalda. Cerró los ojos, como si eso fuera necesario, sonrió y dejó que el beso se fuera haciendo más intenso.

“Darren, te quiero.”

Hicieron el amor de la forma más intensa y romántica de lo que ninguno de los dos lo había hecho nunca, casi sin palabras, no eran necesarias cuando los dos sabían lo que sentía el otro. Se dejaron llevar; entre besos, caricias, gemidos y susurros de amor y al terminar, los dos muchachos quedaron abrazados en la cama, enroscados en el cuerpo del otro, hasta que Darren, mucho más tranquilo se quedó dormido.

Despertó solo en la cama, se dio la vuelta y su mano chocó con algo. Lo tocó, todavía le costaba saber lo que eran las cosas por el tacto y la forma, pero finalmente, consiguió descubrir que se trataba de una grabadora.

“He reservado la mesa para las ocho. Todavía es pronto, descansa, lo necesitas, te lo mereces… bueno, me estoy yendo por las ramas. Lo que quiero decir, es que pasaré a buscarte a las siete y cuarto. Te he dejado un reloj con voz en la mesilla, te dirá la hora cuando aprietes el botón que tiene encima… por cierto, te quiero. Cuando te suene demasiado cursi y ñoño, quiero que me lo digas. Nos vemos luego.”

Darren se acurrucó un momento en la cama. Al menos no era el único que se había enamorado y no había sido el primero tener que decirlo, porque sinceramente, no habría sabido como decirlo en voz alta. Se levantó, ahora conocía la habitación, sabía dónde estaba el baño, el armario y la ventana. Sin embargo, había pasado tanto tiempo en esa habitación desde que había perdido la vista, que no tenía ni idea como era el resto de la casa. Se dio una ducha, se puso el primer vaquero y la primera camiseta que encontró, cuando llegara Matt le preguntaría su opinión sobre ropa, después de todo era el único que iba a verla.

Salió del cuarto y se detuvo. “¿Chicos? ¿Hay alguien en casa?” Sin embargo, no recibió respuesta. Misha le había dicho que Jeffrey y él estarían fuera todo el día, en el centro comercial y Jensen se había llevado a Jared al médico, por más que su novio le había dicho que todo estaba bien, no estaba convencido en absoluto. Así que lo habían dejado solo con Matt, solo que el muchacho también se había ido.

“No puede ser tan complicado llegar hasta la cocina.” Darren se apoyó en la pared. “Sólo tengo que encontrar las escaleras.” Dio con ellas y se agarró a la barandilla. “Diez escalones y estoy abajo y luego… a la derecha, no a la izquierda.”

Aterrorizado, comenzó a bajar las escaleras, contándolas una por una. “Solo diez escalones.” Sin embargo, nunca las había contado realmente y donde pensaba que había diez escalones eran en realidad doce y al llegar abajo, creyendo que había terminado, sus pies fallaron, se resbaló y cayó contra la escalera.

Intentó evitarlo, intentó encontrar la barandilla antes de llegar al suelo, pero no lo consiguió; se golpeó la espalda con el penúltimo escalón y la cabeza con el anterior. La cabeza le pinchaba y aunque no podía ver todo comenzó a dar vueltas. Intentó incorporarse, pero no pudo hacerlo, la cabeza le dolía demasiado. Escuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y escuchó voces, que a duras penas reconoció como las de Jeffrey y su hermano.

“Mish… creo que he tenido un pequeño accidente.”

“¡Darren!”

Al entrar en casa, Misha sabía que algo iba mal. Lo sintió en su interior, sabía que no debía haber dejado solo a su hermano; por mucho que deseaba pasar una tarde a solas con Jeffrey. Pero cuando escuchó la voz de su hermano su terror fue todavía peor.

“¿Qué coño te ha pasado? ¿Estás solo en casa? ¿Por qué Matt te ha dejado sólo en casa?”

“La cabeza me está matando.”

“Darren…”

“Misha, ¿Qué tal si nos ocupamos primero de la cabeza de tu hermano y luego le echas la bronca?” Dijo Jeffrey apartando a Misha de la escalera. “¿Puedes ponerte en pie?” Darren asintió, aunque al intentarlo, notó que las piernas se le doblaron. “Muy bien, creo que eso es un no. Misha, ayúdame a llevarle al coche. Ahora que no puede transformarse en ningún animal, sería un buen momento de llevarle al hospital.”

********************

“Lo digo en serio, Jen. Estoy bien.” Jensen dio la vuelta al coche para abrirle la puerta a su novio. “Solo dije que me sentía un poco raro.”

“Hace días que te sientes raro.”

“Y el médico ha dicho que estoy bien. ¿Te deja eso más tranquilo?”

“¿Te sientes bien ahora?” Jared guardó silencio, nunca había sido muy bueno mintiendo y mucho menos cuando se trataba de hacerle creer algo a Jensen. “Podemos ir a ver a otro especialista o…”

“Jen,” Sonriente, Jared le dio un beso a su novio y se lo quedó mirando unos segundos. “Es posible que me ocurra algo, pero teniendo en cuenta lo que fuera que me inyecto ese tío, Welling, no creo que un médico me pueda ayudarme.”

“No digas eso.”

“Lo peor que me puede pasar, ahora que parece ser que no me voy a morir, es que me convierta en un perro como Misha o Darren.”

“Espero que no me preguntes si voy a seguir interesado en ti si eso pasa.”

“¿Interesado?” 

Jared dio un paso atrás haciendo un gracioso puchero, al que Jensen contestó acercándose a él, apretándose todo lo que pudo contra él, hasta que Jared quedó pegado al coche; Jensen sujetó el trasero de su novio con fuerza, para terminar dándole un pellizco que hizo a Jared dar un respingo. 

“Pensaba decírtelo cuando todo esto terminara y Darren estuviera bien, pero ya que estás dudando de lo que siento por ti, te lo diré ahora. Quiero venirme a vivir aquí y abrir mi propia editorial.”

“¿Qué?”

Sin embargo, Jared no llegó a contestar, porque Jeffrey y Misha salían en ese momento de la casa, cargando entre los dos de Darren. Los muchachos se acercaron y con un escueto, “Darren ha tenido un accidente, nos vamos al hospital”, se marcharon. Jensen y Jared se quedaron en casa, para contarle a Matt lo que había pasado en el momento en que llegara.

********************

Matt casi muere al escuchar a Jared contarle lo que había ocurrido con Darren. Quiso salir corriendo al hospital, pero para entonces Jeffrey había vuelto a llamar diciendo que no era nada serio, que Darren tan sólo tendría que descansar una noche y en seguida estaría en pie. Sin embargo no se tranquilizó hasta que regresaron a casa. 

Misha no se separó de su hermano ni un solo momento, ya se sentía bastante mal por haberlo permitido que se quedara solo en casa. Le ayudó a entrar en la casa, pero Matt lo atrapó en un largo abrazo en cuanto lo vio. Le revisó la cabeza, no había vendas, ni puntos, no parecía que le hubiera ocurrido realmente nada.

“¿Por qué no me llamaste? No puedes moverte tu solo por la casa.”

“Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Yo…” Matt le abrazó con más fuerza.

“Vamos a la cama, Jeff dice que tienes que descansar.” 

Darren tan solo asintió y se dejó llevar. Por lo menos ahora no olvidaría que eran doce escalones, no volvería a tener ese mismo error. Una vez acomodado en la cama, cuando pensaba que Matt lo había a dejar solo, el muchacho se metió bajo la manta, se tumbó a su lado y lo abrazó sin decir nada.

“Es muy tarde y estoy cansado.” Dijo Matt, apoyando la barbilla sobre el hombro del otro muchacho.


	27. Chapter 27

Matt despertó sólo en la cama. Abrió los ojos aterrorizado y se incorporó. Lo encontró sentado junto a la ventana, perdido en sus pensamientos y con la mirada también perdida, en el horizonte, como si realmente estuviera observando algo.

“Darren. ¿Estás bien?”

El muchacho se dio la vuelta y se levantó de su asiento. Se movió por la habitación, con la mirada clavada en él. se acercó al escritorio, pasó por delante de la silla sin tocarla, ni tropezarse con ella, abrió el armario y cogió un vaquero y una camiseta, dos prendas que a Matt le encantaba verle puestas y caminó hasta la cama. Se subió a ella, quedó de rodillas y comenzó a quitarse la ropa que llevaba puesta.

“Darren. ¿Puedes ver?”Tan solo asintió, terminó de quitarse la camiseta y el pantalón, tumbó a Matt en la cama y se sentó sobre él. “¡Dios mío! ¡Puedes ver!”

“Me he despertado esta mañana, me dolía la cabeza y sin darme cuenta, me he levantado y he ido hasta la puerta. Quería tomarme algo para el dolor, pero entonces me he dado cuenta, tenía la puerta delante. Me he dado la vuelta y ahí estabas, durmiendo, te podía ver, te estaba viendo y no pude moverme. Estaba histérico, atacado de los nervios, como si este último mes hubiera sido la peor pesadilla de toda mi vida, pero sólo eso, una pesadilla y ahora todo estaba bien.”

Matt se incorporó y cogió el cuerpo de su novio entre sus dos manos, lo apretó contra él con fuerza y le dio el beso más intenso que nunca hubieran compartido. Lo tumbó en la cama, se recostó sobre él y siguió besándole, mientras el propio Matt se quitaba el bóxer y quedaba desnudo sobre su novio.

Se abalanzó a devorar sus labios. “Podría pasar todo el día haciendo esto.” Consiguió decir cuando separó su boca de los labios de Darren. “No quiero que vuelvas a darme ningún susto como los de estos días, ni que te secuestren, ni que experimenten contigo, ni que te quedes ciego y tampoco que tropieces con las escaleras, ya hemos terminado con todo esto. Quiero una vida tranquila contigo, aquí, me gusta Galway y creo que podríamos ser felices.” Darren no había dicho una sola palabra durante el discurso de su novio. “¿Qué pasa? ¿He dicho algo que no te ha gustado?”

“¿Quieres vivir conmigo? ¿Quieres vivir aquí conmigo?”

Matt ni se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho, tan solo había dejado salir las palabras y ahora después de haberlo soltado, se daba cuenta de que, tal vez, había sido demasiado sincero. 

“Lo siento, supongo que no debí decir… ya sabes que a lo mejor no debía haber sido tan directo.”

“No, no. Lo que quiero decir es que… bueno, hasta hace un mes mi vida era muy complicada, me convertía en perro y jamás me habría imaginado que nadie y menos alguien tan… tan… bueno, alguien como tu… ¿Cómo te pudiste fijar en mi, Matt?”

“No soy nadie especial. Cuando nos conocimos era un perro que no hacía más que meterse en peleas, no me molestaba en realidad. Entonces llegaste tú, me salvaste la vida arriesgando la tuya y de repente, mira donde estoy, aquí, diciendo quiero vivir contigo. Por si no te has dado cuenta, estoy tan nervioso como tu, tal vez más, porque yo me estoy atreviendo a dar el paso de decírtelo.”

“Entonces, eso quiere decir…” Darren se mordió el labio. Como humano era un completo inexperto en todo lo que tenía que ver con relaciones humanas, no sabía como comportarse, como no parecer demasiado excitado, si es que Matt no lo estaba tanto como él, como parecer interesado pero no necesitado. Sentía el corazón fuera del pecho, a punto de estallar y por más que lo intentaba, no había forma de decir dos palabras coherentes seguidas. “Matt, yo…” La siguiente sensación la reconoció al instante, llevaba tanto tiempo con ella que lo más raro había sido no sentirla durante un mes entero. Pero ahora había vuelto de nuevo.

Se puso en pie cuando Matt se apartó de él un poco para darle espacio, se miró las manos, se pasó una por el cabello y volvió a mirarlas.

“Darren, ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres que avise a Jeff?”

“No, no, no hace falta, se perfectamente lo que me está pasando.” Sonrió, Matt no sabía porque, pero Darren estaba sonriendo. “Vuelvo a ser yo mismo. Por fin.”

“¿Qué…?”

La respuesta llegó un segundo más tarde, cuando Darren dejó de tener forma humana y con un simple pestañeo de Matt, el chico se había transformado en un cachorro de nuevo. Matt gritó de alegría, se arrodilló junto al animal y los dos rodaron por el suelo. Matt rió al sentir los lametazos del animal en la cara y sus patas posadas sobre su pecho, pateándole sin parar, pero realmente, no le importaba.

“¿Se puede saber que está pasando aquí? Algunos queremos dormir.”

Matt quedó tendido en el suelo mirando a la puerta, con Darren sobre él y el animal también mirando a la puerta. Jeffrey Misha asomaban la cabeza, mientras Jensen y Jared esperaban detrás, tan sorprendidos como ellos. Todos se quedaron sin palabras y entraron el dormitorio, mientras Matt se retiraba y se metía en el baño para vestirse y dejaba que Darren saludara en su forma de siempre a sus amigos y a su hermano.

“Hermanito.” Misha s arrodilló junto a Darren y este lamió su cara como había con Matt. “Parece que por fin las cosas empiezan a arreglarse.” Se dio la vuelta, todos se habían dado cuenta que algo extraño le ocurría a Jared, pero nadie había dicho nada todavía al respecto. “Bueno, las cosas saldrán bien.”

Jared se fue escaleras abajo, pero tan solo Jensen se dio cuenta y fue tras él. La puerta de la calle estaba abierta y el muchacho estaba en el jardín, de rodillas, como si estuviera buscando algo en la hierba, pero quieto, sin hacer nada. El muchacho inglés se acercó a él, pero Jared no contestó, ni siquiera pareció enterarse.

“Jay…”

“Me encuentro mal… bueno no estoy mal porque no me duele nada, pero se que algo no está bien con mi cuerpo, algo es diferente y creo que ese Tom consiguió hacerme algo de verdad.”

Jensen le abrazó por detrás y le besó el cuello. “Misha tiene razón, todo va a salir bien, además…”

Jared se estremeció y se llevó la mano al vientre cuando el dolor arremetió contra él. cayó de bruces al suelo y Jensen se recostó con él, llamándole, pero no le estaba escuchando, no podía, porque le dolía demasiado. Jensen llamó a Jeffrey, mientras sostenía la frente de su novio para que no se diera contra el césped.

Con un fuerte golpe, Jared lanzó a su novio contra el suelo, donde Jensen se quedó, sosteniéndose el hombro dolorido. Como si no hubiera tenido bastante con que Tom le rompiera dos costillas, ahora se había daño en el hombro. Pero eso no importaba ahora, Jared estaba mal, le ocurría algo, lo había sabido durante días pero Jared no había querido hacerle caso y ahora le pasaba algo realmente serio.

“Jay, dime algo por favor. Jay.”

Jeffrey corrió desde la puerta hasta ellos, se arrodilló junto a Jared y trató de darle la vuelta, pero el muchacho estaba hecho un ovillo con su propio cuerpo, como si así el dolor en el vientre y que ahora se estaba extendiendo por todo su cuerpo fuera a ser más leve. Por supuesto no fue así.

“Voy a llamar a una ambulancia.” Dijo el médico, mientras sacaba el móvil del bolsillo.

De repente, Jared se puso en pie, mirándose las manos, estas temblaban, las tenso como si fueran garras y gruñó con fuerza, como una bestia, como si un animal salvaje estuviera saliendo de su interior, como un maldito alíen creciendo en su interior. Se derrumbó en el suelo y Jensen corrió hasta él, le dolía el hombro, pero apenas le prestó atención, mientras intentaba de mantener estable el cuerpo de su novio.

“Es posible que sea un ataque de epilepsia.” Dijo Jeffrey mientras daba señal al otro lado del teléfono.

“Jared no es epiléptico, nunca lo ha sido.” Jensen sostuvo los brazos de su novio con fuerza y sujetó sus piernas con las suyas. “Vamos, Jay. ¿Qué te pasa? Dime algo, mi amor.” Cogió el rostro de Jared, pero nada hizo que su novio reaccionara. “¿Qué coño que le está pasando, Jeff? ¿Qué le pasa?”

“No lo se, por eso llamando a una ambulancia.”

De nuevo, Jared lanzó a un lado a Jensen, pero esta vez lanzó un fuerte grito, que hizo que Misha y los chicos salieran también y contrajo todo su cuerpo, desgarrando la camiseta que llevaba puesta. Se hizo de nuevo un ovillo pero esta vez, su cuerpo comenzó a transformarse delante de todos. No gritó, dejó de emitir cualquier tipo de sonido, mientras contraía y extendía su cuerpo una y otra vez.

Pasaron los minutos, nadie dijo nada, observando algo que en teoría era imposible. Finalmente, Jensen se acercó a la enorme,ola de pelo color dorado que se había quedado en medio del jardín entre los restos de lo que un momento antes había sido la ropa de Jared.

“¿Jay?”

La bola de pelo se volvió hacia él, convertida en un enorme golden retriever, el animal más bonito que Jensen hubiera visto en toda su vida. El muchacho se puso de rodillas y acarició la cabeza del animal.

“¿Jay, eres tu de verdad?”

“No puede ser.” Susurró Misha desde atrás.

Darren se acercó al nuevo perro y lo olfateó, le dio unas cuantas vueltas y volvió a olfatearlo. No tardó en reconocerlo y dar su aprobación con ladridos de alegría y saltos alrededor del otro perro. 

Jensen se echó a reír al ver a los dos perros y respiró mucho más tranquilo por fin. Había pensado que Jared se moría, que le estaba dando un ataque al corazón, que lo iba a perder para siempre; pero en lugar de eso y por muy extraño que pareciera, ahora se sentían bien al ver a su novio convertido en perro. Después de todo sería un perro más en su peculiar familia.

Abrió los brazos y Jared no tardó en ir hasta él y refugiarse contra su cuerpo. “¿Estás bien Jay? ¿Estás bien ahora que eres… como los chicos?” El animal le contestó, lamiéndole la cara y tirándolo al suelo. Era un perro enorme, seguramente tenía relación con lo grande que era Jared como humano. “¿Voy a tener que comprarte un collar? No se qué comida te gustará cuando eres… bueno supongo que Darren o…”

Jared volvió a patearle parar responderle. No estaba muy acostumbrado a su nuevo aspecto, a no poder hablar y no tener forma de comunicarse y no le hacía gracia tener que hacerlo pateando a su novio, pero era lo mejor que se le ocurría para demostrarle lo que quería decir o lo que pensaba.

“Vale, vale, lo he pillado, nada de comida para perros ni correas.” Jensen se sentó en el suelo, todo lo que estaba pasando era mucho para asimilarlo en un solo día. Darren volvía a ver y volvía a ser perro y su novio, Jared, se había convertido en un cambiaforma como los chicos. “Odio a Tom por lo que te hizo, pero si lo peor es verte convertido en el perro más bonito que he visto nunca, te aseguro que no puedo olvidarlo y tu y yo podemos ser felices. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Hacemos borrón y cuenta nueva?”


	28. Chapter 28

“¿No quedaría mejor el nombre en un letra un poco más grande? No se para que se vea mejor.” 

Jared se dio la vuelta gracias a la silla giratoria y miró a su novio. “Llevamos dos horas para poner el nombre de la web. No te ha gustado ninguna de las primeras treinta posibilidades que te he dicho y empiezo a pensar que no te va a gustar ninguna porque estás muerto de miedo y no te sientes preparado para empezar tu nueva empresa.”

“No es eso, claro que estoy preparado. ¿Por qué te crees si no que me fui de mi antigua editorial? Era un buen trabajo, con un gran sueldo y me gustaba. Pero quería otra cosa, quería hacer las cosas a mi manera. Esta es mi manera, mi pequeño negocio en Irlanda, contigo y con los chicos.”

“¿Estás seguro? Mira que todavía estás a tiempo de dar la vuelta y regresar a Londres, estoy seguro que si se lo pides, tu jefe te devolvería el trabajo.”

“Si, es muy probable, pero sinceramente, lo último que deseo ahora mismo es volver allí, a una ciudad tan ruidosa, con el estrés, las prisas, el jefe siempre gritándote. No, prefiero esto, es un gran paso, uno difícil, pero estoy seguro que podemos hacerlo.”

“¿Podemos?” Jared rodeó la cintura de su novio y lo sentó sobre él. la silla se quejó bajo sus cuerpos, pero ninguno de los dos se movió.

“Claro, a ver si te crees que voy a hacer esto solo. Además, quien te va a dar un mejor precio que yo para sacar tus disco-libros de música tradicional. Algo bueno tenía que tener ser el novio del director y fundador de la editorial.”

“Seh, tienes razón, no está mal, siempre y cuando me dejes echarte una mano de una vez por todas y dejes de tener miedo.”

“Lo hago lo mejor que puedo, no se me dan bien los cambios y de la noche a la mañana, he dejado la vida que conocía, para venir a vivir a otro país, he tenido que decirle a mis padres que tengo novio, creo que mi hermano mayor todavía piensa que le estoy tomando el pelo. Es la primera vez que dejo un trabajo y sobretodo, es la primera vez que intento montar mi propio negocio. Creo que estoy en mi derecho de estar de los nervios.”

“Aún así, sigo pensando que las letras violetas eran las mejores.” Jared besó a su novio y Jensen se echó a reír; le encantaba que fuera tan testarudo. “¿Por qué no dejamos esto para luego y vamos a dar un paseo a la playa?”

“Define paseo.” 

Esa frase sería realmente estúpida para cualquier otro tipo de persona, pero Jared comprendió a lo que su novio se refería y se rió. 

“No he dicho que me saques a pasear, he dicho que demos un paseo. Se que te cuesta más que a mí la idea de que el hombre con el que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida se convierte de vez en cuando en perro. Pero los chicos me están ayudando mucho a controlarlo y ahora solo me convierto cuando yo quiero y ahora mismo quiero ser yo, Jared, el humano, el que pasea contigo.” Jensen asintió y se puso en pie. “Además, tenemos la casa para nosotros solos, ¿recuerdas Y no sabes las ganas que tengo de demostrarte como ha mejorado mi fuerza física y mi resistencia desde que puedo convertirme en tu cachorro.”

Nada más decir esto, Jensen se puso a mil y tuvo que sostenerse a la silla para no perder el equilibrio. ¿Qué tal si nos deshacemos del paseo y vamos directamente al sexo salvaje durante horas por toda la casa.” Sin dejarle responder, Jensen se recostó sobre su novio, le mordisqueó la oreja y le susurró al oído. “¿No te gustaría ser tu el que me folles a mi durante toda la tarde?” frotó la entrepierna de Jared, sabía lo que iba a provocar y pocos segundos estaba abierto de piernas, con las manos apoyadas en el escritorio, los pantalones por las rodillas y dos dedos de Jared jugueteando con su entrada.

“¿Recuerdas aquello que te dije de que prefería una buena polla dentro de mí? Pues esta tarde quiero que lo sepas tu.” Jensen notó algo grande y duro aplastarse contra su culo, se mordió el labio entre la mayor excitación y el miedo. “Alguna chica te ha hecho un beso negro?” toda la respuesta que pudo articular Jensen fue un no. “Entonces ábrete bien de piernas y deja que yo haga el resto.”

Jared se arrodilló tras él, abrió con las manos el trasero de Jensen y deslizó la lengua. Lo escuchó gemir, volvió a hacer lo mismo varias veces hasta que finalmente metió la lengua en su interior. Jensen cayó de bruces contra el escritorio, mientras se retorcía y gemía de placer. Le siguieron dos dedos, entrando y saliendo de él, era la primera vez que alguien le penetraba y era la sensación más placentera que hubiera tenido nunca.

“Jay…”

“Dime.”

“Fóllame ya o vas a conseguir que me corra solo con los dedos.”

Jared se recostó sobre él y dirigió su miembro al culo de Jensen. la sintió enorme al frotarla contra él, pero cuando por fin entró en su interior y comenzó a llenarle, se dio cuenta que jamás había sentido nada parecido a eso.  
“Tienes que decirme si te hago daño.”

“Como se te ocurra parar ahora, estás muerto. Así que no pares de follarme.” No lo hizo, no se detuvo, porque cada uno de los gemidos de Jensen le daba más ganas de seguir adelante, de follarle durante todo el día. “Jay… Dios… joder….” Los gemidos se hicieron más intensos, pero llegaron a lo más alto cuando Jared tiró de él, se sentó en la silla del escritorio y sentó a Jensen sobre él, clavándole en su polla. Aquello le hizo gritar al notar que la polla de su novio tocaba ese punto al que nadie había llegado nunca. 

Quedó allí clavado, sujeto entre los brazos de Jared mientras este lo levantaba una y otra vez, metiendo y sacando su miembro, hasta que el dolor en Jensen desapareció por completo. Siguieron follando en el sofá, probando todas las posturas que ambos conocían y terminaron en la mesa del comedor, Jensen tumbado sobre ella, con las piernas completamente abiertas y Jared entre ellas, aferrándolas con ambas manos, mientras volvía a follarle de forma animal y casi salvaje.

Finalmente Jared se corrió en su interior y cayó sobre el cuerpo de Jensen. lo miró y sonrió al ver las mejillas enrojecidas y su respiración entrecortada.

“¿Sólo tres polvos en una hora? Esperaba más de ti.”

Nada más escuchar eso, Jared se puso duro otra vez, en el interior de Jensen y sin decir nada volvió a follarle de nuevo, hasta que la noche se les echó encima.

Ahora tenían la casa para ellos solos. Unos meses antes hubiera parecido algo imposible, pero vivían solos. Misha y Jeffrey habían vuelto a Londres, querían empezar una vida juntos, ahora que no había secretos entre ellos y Misha se había ido a vivir con el médico. Darren y Matt también se habían marchado. Seguían en Galway pero habían alquilado un apartamento para ellos. Los dos habían encontrado trabajo, Matt era camarero en uno de los restaurantes de la ciudad, mientras que Darren había sido contratado por un hotel para cantar todas las noches.

Así que ahora Jensen y Jared vivían solos en la enorme casa del muchacho Irlandés y las sesiones de sexo duraban horas sin miedo a ser interrumpidos por visitas inesperadas.

Jared se corrió una vez más dentro de su novio y por fin cayó derrotado sobre el cuerpo de Jensen. este se incorporó y entrelazó sus dedos con el cabello de Jared, se acercó y le dio un profundo beso en los labios. Jared tiró de él y lo levantó de la mesa. “Si te duchas conmigo y me sigues besando igual, podemos volver a hacerlo en la ducha.”

“Creo que va a gustarme esto de que te conviertas en perro.” Dijo Jensen antes de coger a Jared de la mano y tirar de él hacia el baño. “¿Crees que habría alguna forma de convertirme yo también? Así podríamos estar follando todo el día.”

Jared lo vio caminar hacia el baño, llevándole y sonrió. Nadie le hubiera dicho que su vida iba a cambiar de esa forma en tan poco tiempo, pero la verdad era que, no podía quejarse de nada, por mucho que hubieran estado a punto de morir, por mucho que al principio odiara la idea de convertirse en perro, ahora tenía todo lo que quería y si el precio era roer huesos y ladrar de vez en cuando… Jared estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por Jensen.


End file.
